Torchwood : Sans queue, ni tête !
by takisys
Summary: Vignettes et histoires courtes écrites pour challenges divers et variés seront désormais regroupées ici - rating variant de G à NC-17, donc vérif l'intro de chaque fic pour plus d'info. pareil pour perso et pairing ! ch-15 Punition augmenté de revanche
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Bivouac en rase campagne

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59**  
Jour/Thème: **09/02/10** –Tente  
Fandom: **Torchwood**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack , Ianto, Owen, Gwen, et Tosh  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings éventuels: **Spoilers pour Countryside!

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: Petite vignette écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

Ianto avait débarqué le matériel, les sacs, les toiles, les fiches et les piquets. C'étaient des tentes de l'armée, ils auraient tenu sans peine tout les cinq dans une seule d'entre elles ! Pourquoi lui en avoir fait charger trois ? Ça se voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui allait se les coltiner !

Non, ça pas de risque.

Jack était toujours assis à l'avant du 4x4, porte ouverte, plongé dans une carte du secteur… ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure, s'imaginait-il que cette carte allait lui fournir la clef de l'énigme ?

Et pendant ce temps qui se tapait tout le boulot comme d'habitude ? Mais après tout, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Il était là pour ça, non ? Il avait signé pour être le larbin, mais au QG, en ville pas ici, en rase campagne à se bagarrer contre les éléments et ces fichues tentes !

Et puis des tentes comme ça, leurs places auraient été dans un musée, par sur le terrain, faudrait qu'il se mette un peu au goût du jour le capitaine, les tentes de nos jours, on se contente de les lancer, elles se déplient et se montent toutes seules !

Pas comme ces machins qui avaient du faire les deux guerres, trop lourdes avec cette toile enduite qui puait, une horreur !

Et si encore le vent voulait bien cesser de souffler, au moins le temps qu'il arrive à enfoncer ces foutues fiches, parce qu'il en avait marre de courir après cette tente dans laquelle il s'engouffrait, la déplaçant malgré le poids qu'elle faisait !

Les filles n'étaient pas très efficaces mais au moins elles essayaient d'être utiles, contrairement à Owen qui, à part flanquer des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui passait à sa portée, ne faisait pas grand-chose de constructif.

Et puis comment allaient-ils se les répartir ces trois tentes ?

Les deux filles ensembles, ça allait de soit, mais après ?

Il ne se voyait guère partager une tente avec Owen qui ne manquait pas une occasion de faire allusion à sa trahison, de lui rappeler qu'il n'était en vie que parce qu'il était une catin…

De toute façon le médecin refuserait certainement de partager la même tente que lui.

Dormir avec Jack ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Non qu'il craignait que son capitaine en profite pour tenter un quelconque rapprochement physique, non !

Depuis que Jack avait réalisé que Ianto s'était jeté dans ses bras aux seules fins de sauver sa bien-aimée, il gardait une distance toute professionnelle.

Ce qui avait pour résultat de le culpabiliser, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il avait usé et abusé de la solitude de son patron et, du coup, il ne pouvait même pas se retrancher derrière l'idée que Jack n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

À moins évidement, que la troisième tente soit pour lui, pour lui tout seul, le traite, le judas, le pestiféré ou tout simplement le larbin…

Alors Ianto s'était pris à prier très fort, pourvu qu'il arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais qu'on en vienne pas à dormir ici, tout, mais pas ça !

Et comme les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, pour une fois, il avait exaucé les vœux de Ianto… Pour le pire, bien évidement !

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Pur délire ! 1/2

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **21/02/10** - **Sortilège – Sex, Drug and Rock & Roll**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, et Owen Harper

**Warnings éventuels: **_Ou, quand une vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/ _part en live !_

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **Dans **Almost Perfect**, James Goss imagine que Ianto se réveille un matin dans la peau d'une femme « presque parfaite » l'idée en soi n'est guère originale, et l'auteur évite avec soin toutes les situations un peu "intéressantes" que cette transformation pourrait susciter… Dans cette fic je me propose de faire exactement le contraire, et pour corser le tout, il s'agit bien du Ianto de mon univers, même si cette histoire n'a jamais eu lieu et ce situe un peu avant** Reset**.

Ianto s'était étiré de tout son long dans son lit, un des avantages d'être célibataire c'était d'avoir plus de place quand on arrivait à dormir seul, parce qu'entre Jack et Amy, pour Ianto ça devenait de plus en plus rare ce genre de truc.

Il y avait eu cette sensation bizarre, ou plus exactement la bizarre sensation qu'un truc manquait : le frottement du drap sur son érection matinale !

!!!

Ianto avait fait glisser sa main sur le plat de sa cuisse ouverte pour remonter vers l'objet de son inquiétude… qui était aux abonnés absents ! Pas en panne, absent ! Ce que sa main avait rencontré à la place, n'était certes pas un terrain inconnu, mais n'avait strictement rien à faire là !

Il avait soulevé les draps pour vérifier et n'avait rien reconnu du corps allongé dans le prolongement de sa tête ! Ne pas paniquer, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus fait, il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et il en rigolerait…

Ianto n'était toujours pas là, il avait pourtant promis de venir de bonne heure pour qu'ils aient un peu de temps pour eux avant l'arrivée des autres, au début il avait été un peu contrarié, puis Tosh était arrivée, alors il avait décidé d'aller bouder, le nez dans ses rapports.

Gwen et Owen étaient arrivés aussi, chacun à leur tour, puis cela avait été l'heure de leur réunion matinale, et toujours pas de Ianto et donc pas de café.

« Il est malade ? » Avait demandé Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! » avait répondu Owen avant d'ajouter :

« C'est pas comme si j'étais son toubib ! »

« Il n'est jamais en retard… » Avait fait remarquer Tosh en levant vers lui un regard chargé de reproche qui attendait une réponse.

Elle avait raison, il aurait du passer un coup de fil dès que Tosh avait pointé son nez, Ianto n'arrivait jamais aussi tard, même avec 40° de fièvre…

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien » avait-il dit autant pour les rassurer que pour lui-même, mais il était retourné dans son bureau pour appeler le jeune homme discrètement.

« Ianto ! On s'est oublié ? » Avait-il plaisanté quand il avait entendu décrocher.

« Jack ? Non, mais… j'ai comme un petit problème… » Avait répondu la voix hésitante d'une femme.

« Amy ? Pourrais-je parler à Ianto SVP ! » Avait-il fait avec autorité, Ianto allait se faire passer un savon, qu'il soit en retard ok, mais qu'il laisse sa copine jouer avec son téléphone…

« C'est moi, Jack, c'est Ianto ! »

Jack avait regardé son combiné comme s'il détenait la clef de ce mystère, où Ianto avait-il pu pêcher cette voix là ?

« Jack, s'il te plait… » Avait fait la voix beaucoup trop féminine pour être celle de son amant.

« Bouge pas ! J'arrive ! » Avait résolu Jack.

Il était sorti en trombe du bureau et avait planté les autres avec un :

« C'est bon je m'en occupe ! » et il avait foncé chez Ianto.

Il avait sonné mais personne n'avait répondu, il avait alors décidé d'ouvrir avec le double qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre avec lui.

« Ianto ! » Avait-il appelé en entrant.

« Dans la chambre » avait fait la voix, prostrée, d'une femme.

Jack était resté bouche bée, la jeune femme assise sur le lit de Ianto, les genoux remontés, comme le drap, jusque sous le menton, était tout simplement sublime, probablement la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée…

« Qu'est-ce… Où est Ianto ? » Avait-il fini par réussir à articuler.

« C'est moi, Jack ! » Avait fait la jeune femme, passant ses doigts dans sa magnifique chevelure auburne.

Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans cette voix qui sonnait bien comme Ianto, et puis il y avait l'accent et ce regard noir qui le fixait.

« Euh je crois que je vais appeler Owen » Avait fait Jack.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, Jack, sauf évidement si ton propos est de m'humilier » Avait fait…Ianto.

« Je suis devenu femme, c'est peut-être un cauchemar, mais que je sache ce n'est pas une maladie ! » Avait-elle ajouté.

« Euh si tu veux » Avait concédé Jack.

« Je peux voir ? » Avait-il demandé, et devant l'expression courroucée de la belle :

« À titre purement professionnel, cerner le problème, trouver une solution… » Avait-il proposé en vrac.

« La transformation est totale, je peux te l'affirmer » Avait contrecarré Ianto.

« Si ça peux te consoler, tu es sublime » Avait tenté Jack avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est les hormones, mais j'ai une horrible envie de t'écharper quand tu me regardes comme ça, Jack » lui avait répondu la belle, et il n'y avait aucune trace du moindre sens de l'humour dans cette voix dangereuse et terriblement sexy.

« Reprenons depuis le début, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pas la moindre idée ! »

« Tu t'es réveillé comme ça… c'est tout ? »

« Yep ! C'est tout ! »

« Tu es allé te coucher avec tout tes attributs et quand tu t'es réveillé… ? » Avait récapitulé Jack.

« Maintenant, que tu le dis… »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas m'être couché… »

« Oh ! »

Ils avaient résolu de tenir le reste de l'équipe à l'écart, au moins pour la journée, histoire de se donner le temps de faire le point, et de laisser à Ianto un peu de temps pour s'adapter a son nouveau corps.

Jack avait été lui chercher des sous-vêtements, quelque chose de confortable avait précisé Ianto méfiant, une brosse à cheveux et de quoi lui faire un repas décent pendant qu'il se préparait.

Jack serait bien allé voir comment il ou elle s'en sortait, mais s'était rapidement ravisé, la belle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes : Ianto au féminin n'était franchement pas plus commode !

La jeune femme avait quand même fini par se décider à le rejoindre à la cuisine, elle avait enfilé un de ses jeans et un t-shirt, que sa plantureuse poitrine arrivait à remplir avantageusement, elle était légèrement plus petite, mais de peu, sa silhouette était élancée et dotée de formes généreuses et le tout surmonté d'un regard assassin !

« Salade, steak-frites et des petits légumes à la poêle ! » Avait annoncé le capitaine.

« Oui » Avait dit Ianto toujours renfrogné.

Et elle s'était assise attendant que Jack la serve, ça c'était nouveau ! Mais le capitaine s'était bien gardé de le lui faire remarquer.

« Bon, si j'ai tout compris tu ne te souviens plus de quoi que ce soit à partir de ton départ du QG hier soir ? »

« Nope ! »

« Quand tu t'es réveillé tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial, je veux dire hormis… »

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? Parce que comme ça, vu d'ici, c'est plutôt vague comme question » Avait répondu Ianto, toujours sur la défensive.

« Je sais pas, reste d'alcool, ou autre ? »

« Je ne me suis pas bourré la gueule et je ne fais pas dans les drogues licites ou pas ! »

« Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien ? »

« Ok, si j'ai bu, ce n'est pas plus de deux bières, parce qu'au-delà je me serais réveillé la bouche pâteuse, et ce n'est pas le cas »

« Ouais, à moins que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Qu'il y ait eu échange, que ce ne soit pas ce corps qui se soit bourré la gueule comme tu le dis de manière adorable, et que quelqu'un en ait profité pour faire l'échange »

C'était étrange de voir cette magnifique créature le regarder avec un air aussi exaspéré.

« Et dans quel but ? »

« Je sais pas moi ? »

« Tu m'as regardé ? »

« Ouui « avait fait Jack avec précaution.

« Et ? »

« ??? »

« Moi, je me suis regardé, et tu sais ce que je me suis dit ? »

« Que tu te ferais bien la fille dans le miroir ! »

« Yep, exactement ! Alors dis-moi qui échangerait ce corps contre le mien ? »

« Moi ! Et toi, je suppose, tu veux récupérer ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et comme ça je pourrais me la faire, et non, Jack, c'est non ! N'y pense même pas ! »

Jack était reparti fouiller dans les archives de la base voir s'il trouvait quelque chose, Ianto irait le rejoindre une fois que les autres seraient rentrés chez eux.

Owen n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Jack avait excusé l'absence de Ianto, ça sonnait faux, d'autant que le capitaine leur avait subitement trouvé à tous quelque chose à faire dehors, genre enquêtes plus inutiles tu meurs !

« Bon, les filles vous allez interviewer les grands-mères si ça vous chante, moi je vais voir comment va vraiment Ianto »

« Tu crois que Jack nous cache quelque chose ? » Avait fait Tosh.

« Ok, on n'a pas besoin de toi, de toute façon, t'as qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard » Avait ajouté Gwen.

« Oui, comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission, si vous me voyez pas d'ici 1 heure, c'est que je serais rentré directement ! » Avait-il conclu.

Faudrait quand même que Gwen arrête de se prendre pour le boss un jour ou l'autre !

Owen n'avait pas d'idée précise concernant les cachoteries de Jack, est-ce que les deux hommes avaient chahuté un peu trop fort et que Ianto portait simplement des marques qu'il n'avait pas envie que les autres voient ?

Est-ce que ce fichu coureur de capitaine lui avait refilé quelque cochonnerie attrapée avec un autre partenaire ?

La créature qui lui avait ouvert la porte était à couper le souffle !

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là, j'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais voir personne ! »

« Je … pourrais-je voir Monsieur Jones ? » Avait-il bégayé, un œil vérifiant le nom sur la porte et l'autre sur l'opulente poitrine se trouvant juste à la bonne hauteur pour lui.

« Très drôle ! Entre et ramasse ta langue, tu baves ! » Avait répondu la fille en le tirant à l'intérieur sans ménagement.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Avait fait Owen détaillant la jeune femme de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, si ce n'est pas Jack qui t'envoie ? »

« ??? »

« C'est moi ! Ianto ! Le larbin qui se tape ton patron, ou inversement, dépend des jours ou du point de vue ! » Avait lâché la fille sur un ton sarcastique très familier à l'oreille du docteur, doublé d'un accent gallois qui l'était tout autant !

« Ben, il a pas perdu au change ! » Avait fait Owen.

« Merci, pour cette remarque constructive… Je te conseilles amicalement de cesser de me reluquer comme ça, parce que tu vas finir par te prendre un pain »

« J'ai dans l'idée que notre capitaine a du passer l'inspection ! » Avait-il répondu tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Ianto était vêtu d'un jean trop large qui même ceinturé, lui tombait sur les hanches, le T-shirt gris moulait une poitrine trop parfaite pour être honnête et flottait au niveau du nombril révélant un ventre de rêve…

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Avait fait Ianto sur la défensive.

« Euh, sérieusement je peux… » Avait commencé Owen.

« Prendre une douche froide ? » Avait suggéré Ianto.

« T'examiner, sérieusement y a quelque chose qui cloche »

« Non, y a rien qui cloche, absolument rien ! » Avait affirmé le gallois avec détermination.

« C'est justement ça, Ianto ! Tu es trop parfaite, t'as pas de soutif là-dessous ? »

Ianto l'avait regardé d'un œil noir, mais le médecin était, semblait-il, repassé en mode pro.

« Non, je l'ai enlevé, Jack avait du se planter dans la taille… »

« Enlève ton T-shirt… ! »

« Ianto, je veux juste t'examiner ! » Avait ajouté Owen avant de s'expliquer :

« Regarde toi, des filles comme ça, ça n'existe que sur les écrans de cinéma, Ianto, t'es sapé comme un carnaval, et on dirait que t'es la fille de Grace Kelly et d'Audrey Hepburn ! »

« Dit, tu l'as fait où ta médecine ? »

« Torchwood, pour la pratique ! Désape-toi ! »

Ianto avait retiré le T-shirt et Owen l'avait examiné tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnellement :

« Pas de trace de cicatrice… et tout à l'air normal» Avait-il conclu.

« J't'avais dit qu'ils étaient vrais ! »

« Sauf, que dans la vraie vie, Ianto Jones, les filles ont rarement des lolos comme ça qui tiennent tout seul, et puis y a pas que ça ! Regarde tes mains et tes cheveux, cette peau ! Des filles comme ça n'existent que sur papier glacé ! Je t'assure mec, t'es déjà sorti avec des filles, non ? T'en connais !»

« Il est effectivement plus que probable que nous ne sortons pas avec le même genre de fille, ça c'est sûr ! Mais c'est aussi vrai que je n'ai pas passé ma matinée chez le coiffeur et la manucure, en fait j'ai juste pris une douche et ils se sont remis en place tout seul ! »

Ils s'étaient consultés du regard, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait !

« Jack est parti sur l'idée qu'il y avait eu échange ! » avait dit Ianto.

Owen avait fait une moue dubitative.

« En même temps, qui et pourquoi ? » avait conclu Ianto.

« Oui, il faudrait que je fasse une analyse ADN, pour savoir si c'est toi qui t'es métamorphosé, ou si il y a eu effectivement échange de corps, je te ramène au QG ! »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Pur délire ! (suite et fin)

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **21/02/10 -Sortilège – Sex, Drug and Rock & Roll**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper ainsi qu' Amy Prescott

**Warnings éventuels: **_Ou, quand une vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/_ part en live !_

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **Dans **Almost Perfect**, James Goss imagine que Ianto se réveille un matin dans la peau d'une femme « presque parfaite » l'idée en soi n'est guère originale, et l'auteur évite avec soin toutes les situations un peu "intéressantes" que cette transformation pourrait susciter… Dans cette fic je me propose de faire exactement le contraire, et pour corser le tout, il s'agit bien du Ianto de mon univers, même si cette histoire n'a jamais eu lieu et ce situe un peu avant** Reset**.

Lorsque Gwen et Tosh étaient revenues au QG, elles avaient trouvé une gravure de mode en 3D en train de se bagarrer avec le percolateur. Les deux coéquipières s'étaient interrogées du regard, oui, elles voyaient bien la même chose : une fille d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, affublée d'un jean trop grand et d'un T-shirt d'homme et qui, malgré cela, était sexy en diable.

« Doucement les filles ! » Avait prévenu le docteur sortant d'on ne sait où pour repartir en direction de son labo :

« Notre capitaine viens de se prendre une gifle maison ! »

« Et est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a prévenu cette fille qu'elle prend plus de risque en posant la main sur cet engin que sur Jack ? » Avait fait Tosh quelque peu surprise.

« Et surtout qu'est-ce que cette fille fait là ? Je sais bien que Jack habite ici, mais quand même, tu m'étonnes que Ianto soit resté chez lui ! » Avait dit Gwen outragée.

Owen s'était ravisé et avait décidé que le spectacle pouvait devenir intéressant, tandis que de l'autre côté le capitaine tentait une timide sortie de son bureau.

« Tu ramènes des greluches, ici !? Toi, maintenant !?» Lui avait lancé Gwen en volant au secours du percolateur, fonçant en direction de la kitchenette.

« Si j'étais toi, ma jolie, je laisserais tomber le café et le capitaine avant que le proprio rapplique ! »

Elle fut stoppée net par un regard foudroyant !

« C'est moi que tu traites de greluche ? » Avait fait Ianto qui venait enfin de débloquer la pièce qui lui résistait depuis 5 bonnes minutes :

« Et de quel proprio parles-tu ? Et de quoi exactement ? Du percolateur ou de Jack ? Parce que pour le perco, il appartient à Torchwood et en ce qui concerne Jack, à titre d'information, il n'appartient qu'à lui, même ! » Avait elle ajouté d'une vois dangereusement grave.

Gwen était restée scotchée !

Tosh, réalisant de quoi il retournait, était partie d'un fou-rire, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir à deux mains.

« Puisque tout le monde est là… est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait possible d'avoir du café en salle de conférence ? » Avait suggéré le capitaine.

« Donne-moi 5 minutes ! »

« Ok, 5 minutes, parfait, vous avez entendu vous autres ? Salle de conférence ! » Avait ajouté Jack avec un peu plus de conviction en se frottant machinalement la joue gauche.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? L'un d'entre vous a fait un vœu stupide ou quoi ? » Avait demandé Gwen qui se remettait doucement du choc.

« On ne sait absolument ni comment, ni pourquoi, il, ou du moins, elle s'est réveillée comme ça » Avait résumé Jack en prenant place à la table de réunion, et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à travers la baie vitrée pour s'assurer que l'intéressé n'était pas à porté, il avait ajouté :

« Et, il semblerait que son sens de l'humour se soit fait la malle avec le reste ! Alors, les filles… ! » Avait-il conclu avec un large sourire entendu.

« En tous les cas, je peux certifier qu'il n'y a pas eu échange » Avait dit Owen, alors que Ianto entrait avec le café.

Ce dernier avait levé un sourcil méfiant, tandis que Jack affichait une mimique intéressée.

« C'est son ADN qui s'est modifié ? » Avait demandé Tosh intriguée.

« En fait c'est son ADN point barre ! Aucune modification ! »

« Je ne suis pas une experte, mais à mon avis y a au moins des X et des Y qui se sont mélangés les pinceaux quelque part » Avait fait Gwen, alors que Ianto allait prendre place à l'autre bout de la table sous le regard réprobateur de Jack.

« Non, même pas ! « Avait répondu le médecin, puis regardant Ianto avec un air dubitatif il avait ajouté :

« D'après son ADN, ce corps est bien de sexe masculin ! »

« Euh, là je crois qu'on a vraiment un problème ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Illusion collective ? » Avait proposé Tosh,

« Perception altérée de la réalité » Avait-elle continué.

Jack avait ouvert le cache de son bracelet, tripatouillé les boutons puis l'avait refermé en concluant :

« En tous cas rien que je puisse détecter ! »

« Sorcellerie ? » Avait proposé Gwen,

« Il y a un véritable regain de ce genre de pratique via internet » Avait-elle assuré et devant le regard suspicieux de Ianto elle s'était dépêchée de préciser :

« Je me suis penchée sur le problème dans le cadre d'une enquête avant d'arriver ici »

5 heures plus tard ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un poil. Owen avait proposé d'examiner Ianto de plus près et il s'était retrouvé suspendu au porte manteau de la salle d'autopsie, juste à coté de sa blouse et Jack avait du venir le décrocher sous le regard hilare des filles.

Jack, de son côté avait bien tenté d'expliquer à Ianto que du moment que ce corps était bien le sien il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en profiter un peu… et après s'être fait rembarrer gentiment mais fermement, il avait pris sur lui de garder ses distances.

« Bon ! Je vous propose qu'on reprenne ça demain, y a pas mort d'homme et la nuit porte conseil ! » Avait lancé le capitaine donnant ainsi le signal du départ.

« T'en a encore beaucoup, comme ça ? » avait fait Ianto.

« Et toi ! Je te raccompagne ! » Avait ajouté Jack sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de commentaires.

Ianto n'en fit aucun et se contenta de le fixer dangereusement.

« Tu es un véritable appel au viol ! Je ne te laisse pas rentrer, chez toi, à pied, tout seul ! »

Devant le mutisme buté de Ianto, Tosh s'était proposé de le déposer au passage, après tout c'était sur son chemin.

Tosh avait déposé Ianto devant chez lui et avait redémarré sans se retourner, elle n'avait donc pas remarqué la jeune femme rousse adossée à un lampadaire.

« Ianto, c'est toi ? » Avait-elle demandé, pouffant de rire en le regardant de haut en bas, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise de le voir dans cet état.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Tu es superbe, tu sais ? » Avait-elle répondu à côté.

Ianto avait attendu très calmement qu'Amy retrouve son sérieux, en supposant qu'elle soit capable d'un tel tour de force.

« J'en déduis que tu n'es pas étrangère à ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce n'était pas toi qui était visé… » Avait-elle avoué.

« Oh, me voilà rassuré ! » Avait-il répliqué.

« T'es quand même pas allé bosser comme ça ? » Avait-elle dit réalisant que c'était une de ses mystérieuses collègues qui l'avait raccompagné.

« Bien obligé ! » S'était-il contenté de dire.

Amy ignorait pour quelle unité il travaillait, mais savait pertinemment que ça relevait des forces spéciales.

« Oh ! Et ton copain, il a apprécié ? »

Cette fois-ci Amy avait eu droit au même regard noir que Jack avait du affronter tout au long de la journée.

« Si tu m'expliquais le pourquoi du comment… » Avait-il demandé d'une voix lourde de menaces, qu'il réservait habituellement à Jack, puis se ravisant :

« Dis-moi d'abord que ce truc n'est pas permanent ! »

« Non ! Rassure-toi ! Demain, à ton réveil, tu seras, à nouveau, le superbe mâle que tu n'aurais jamais du cesser d'être » Lui avait-elle répondu, tout en n'ayant pas l'air si confuse qu'elle aurait voulu le paraître.

« Oh, et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, alors ? » s'était-il enquis, un peu plus rassuré.

« Comme je l'ai dit, plus tôt, ce n'est pas toi qui était visé, mais ce gros lourdaud de Richard, j'ai trouvé ce truc sur internet, je me suis dit que ça devrait le faire réfléchir, tu sais à quel point il peut être odieux parfois…?!»

« Ouais, suis pas sûr qu'il en soit capable… » Avait répondu Ianto songeur…

« De quoi ? »

« Réfléchir, Richard ? » »

« Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? » Avait fait Amy en se faisant chatte.

« Oui, et bien pas ce soir, vois-tu j'ai d'autres idées en tête » Avait-il dit en la repoussant gentiment mais fermement.

« Bonsoir, maintenant, si tu le veux bien » Avait-il dit avant d'ajouter en entrant dans son immeuble :

« Je te donne 48heures pour voir ce que ça donne avec Richard, mais après, je veux toutes les infos pour qu'on puisse arrêter ça avant que ça ne dégénère ! »

« Marché conclu ! » avait-elle fait :

« Eh, Ianto, amuse-toi bien ! »

« C'est bien mon intention ! » Avait-il répondu.

Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers 4 à 4 Ianto avait appelé Jack :

« J'ai envie de m'amuser un petit peu, est-ce que tu serais d'humeur à me faire le grand jeu ? » Avait-il suggéré simplement avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.

Lorsque Jack avait sonné, c'était une magnifique jeune femme en costume 3 pièces, qui était venue lui ouvrir. Ianto l'avait enfilé sans chemise ni cravate, son gilet laissant deviner la dentelle du joli soutien gorge dans lequel Jack avait investi le matin même, et qui en définitive n'allait pas si mal.

« Oh, je vais faire des envieux … encore une fois » s'était rattrapé le capitaine offrant à sa belle le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait acheté en venant.

« J'y compte bien, et j'espère que tu m'as concocté un programme digne de moi »

« Sexe, souper fin, Rock & Roll et re-sexe ! » Avait-il annoncé avec un grand sourire.

« Rock & Roll ? Dis-tu ? Je croyais que tu en étais resté au Jazz ? »

« Ben… c'était ça ou Rap !!! » Avait fait Jack avec une moue dubitative.

« Rock & Roll sera parfait ! » avait fait Ianto en ramassant ses clefs.

« Euh, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » Avait protesté Jack.

« Non, mais est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Est-ce que tu crois que je suis le genre de fille à faire des avances sur soirée ? Et puis j'ai faim ! »

« Ok ! » Avait fait Jack, un peu déçu et en même temps ravi que Ianto ait retrouvé son sens de l'humour.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Séance de Tir sous haute-tension !

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Genre** : Fan fiction**  
Défi: **Non-Baiser**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack /Gwen

**Warnings éventuels: **Spoilers pour l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 (scène du stand de tir, réécrite du point de vue de Gwen)

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: cette petite vignette est un exercice absolument nouveau pour moi, puisque, en fait, j'ai littéralement réécrit une scène existante de la série (probablement une des plus hot) en me mettant dans la tête de Gwen.

Ecrit pour les défis de meli melo sur livejournal **: .com/me_li_me_lo/**

« Gwen ! Avec moi ! » Avait-il dit d'un ton ferme qui ne souffrait pas la discussion.

Et elle l'avait suivi une fois de plus dans les corridors de la base, ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs, trop séduisant, trop sûr de lui et mystérieux avec ça !

Et regardez-moi ce joli petit cul !

Qui croirait qu'un pantalon aussi ringard pouvait être aussi sexy !

Il l'avait déniché où, ce futal ?

Dans un surplus de l'armée, section Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? Comme son manteau probablement ! Et ces bretelles ? Qui portait encore des bretelles, de nos jours ?

N'empêche que, sur lui, c'était presque… érotique !

Rhys avec des bretelles ? Non, mieux valait même pas essayer d'imaginer !

Il l'avait conduite jusqu'au troisième sous-sol, dans la grande salle de tir :

« Waouh ! »

C'était immense, la pièce s'enfonçait en un long tunnel avec, tout au fond, des cibles en forme de Wheevils, bien sûr ! Et cette armurerie ! Elle n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil !

« Bon, voilà ! » Avait-il commencé en disposant quelques spécimens sur une table.

« J'espère que tu n'auras jamais besoin de t'en servir, mais comme je dis toujours, mieux vaut y être préparé… »

Elle l'avait dévisagé, incrédule : est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment lui confier une arme ? Lui apprendre à s'en servir ? À tirer ?

Seigneur, qu'il faisait chaud dans ce sous-sol, tout à coup !

Il l'avait aidée à mettre son protège oreilles, écartant ses cheveux en un geste terriblement sensuel et familier… trop près, beaucoup trop près !

Ce type ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'espace privé voulait dire !

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander quelle eau de toilette il utilisait, pour Rhys évidement !

Il l'avait invitée à choisir une arme, elle avait hésité, pas trop grosse, ni trop petite, il affichait ce sourire mi-amusé mi-charmeur qui l'agaçait tant : Dieu, que ce type était sexy !

Elle avait brandi l'arme maladroitement dans sa direction, il en avait profité pour l'attraper en un mouvement beaucoup trop enveloppant pour la repositionner dans la bonne direction.

« La cible, c'est de ce côté ! » Avait-il plaisanté, le sourire ravageur…

Faudrait aussi qu'elle lui demande le nom de son dentiste, et pas pour Rhys !

Alors elle avait essayé de lever son arme comme dans les films, il l'avait arrêtée d'un geste doux.

« Essayons de garder le plafond en un seul morceau, si possible » Avait-il dit avec un air mutin.

« Une main, ça suffira » Avait-il ajouté en attrapant sa main gauche pour la détacher de l'arme délicatement.

Il l'avait alors saisie par les épaules pour la faire pivoter, lui soufflant au passage dans la nuque :

« De profil, par rapport à la cible »

Et se plaquant de tout son long contre son dos, il avait ajouté :

« Le regard part de l'épaule, et descend tout le long du bras, pour finir, droit sur la cible… »

Et elle avait suivi, fascinée, la large main qui avait suivi le même chemin pour venir envelopper et soutenir sa main droite.

Seigneur, quelle chaleur ce type dégageait, et ce parfum… trop près, beaucoup trop près … !

Et, subitement, il avait brisé le contact, juste une fraction de seconde, afin de passer son bras gauche en un mouvement ample pour venir ôter la sécurité en passant par-dessus son épaule, puis il l'avait remise en position en l'attrapant par la hanche : c'était de la torture, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ! Rhys, au secours ! Penser à Rhys !

Seigneur, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, ça, là, tout contre moi !

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je me fais des idées, ça va mal finir cette histoire !

Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys !

« Lève ton arme… ! »

Hein, euh oui, mon arme, se concentrer sur l'arme !

« Trop rapide ! » Avait-il dit, ramenant sa main armée à son point de départ en un geste trop caressant, et profitant du prétexte pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, comme si ça devait la calmer…

« Tout est dans la respiration » Avait-il murmuré dans son cou.

Oui probablement : sa respiration contre la mienne, son corps brûlant ! Seigneur, mais ce type devait être malade, ce n'était pas possible !

« Inspire… ! » Avait-il dit tout en guidant son bras en position de tir et se serrant encore un peu plus contre elle.

« Se concentrer… ! »

Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer avec ce qu'elle sentait dans le creux de ses reins ?

« Expire… ! »

Oui, expirer, il avait raison…

« Et tu presses gentiment… »

Bang ! En plein dans la cible !

« Waouh ! » S'était-elle exclamée.

« C'est ce que j'appelle un travail d'équipe ! » Avait-il dit avec un sourire ravageur et reprenant un peu ses distances.

« Vas-y ! Recommence, toute seule cette fois ! » L'avait-il encouragée, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle ne s'était pas fait prier, elle les avait toutes essayées l'une après l'autre !

Il lui avait montrée les trucs et les astuces, arme par arme.

Et ça marchait ! Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien ! En fait, elle était même douée !

Il n'avait pas résisté à lui montrer de quoi il était capable, et elle avait été impressionnée !

La tension des premiers instants avait fait place à une véritable complicité, et elle s'amusait vraiment, elle en avait perdu toute notion du temps !

« Seigneur, il est tard, Rhys va se poser des questions ! » Avait-elle dit regardant sa montre.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'espère que tu n'auras pas à l'utiliser… » Avait-il dit en lui reprenant ses protections auditives.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir, en tous cas, il ne donnait aucun signe qu'il avait l'intention de remonter vers la surface dans l'immédiat… :

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de rentrer chez toi ? Tu ne vis quand même pas ici ?» Avait-elle demandé, un peu décontenancée.

Il s'était contenté de répondre d'un haussement d'épaule, presque gêné.

« Et quand est-ce que tu dors ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Tu dois te sentir bien seul, la nuit venue… » Avait-elle laissé échapper.

Il y avait eu un flottement dans l'air et la tension des premières minutes était revenue avec force s'imposer entre eux : que ça serait bon de la plaquer contre le mur et de lui arracher sa chemise, de rouler par terre, là, sur le sol, avec lui.

Il en mourait d'envie autant qu'elle et ça se voyait, à sa respiration, à ce regard intense qui disait" je te veux !".

« Je ferai mieux de rentrer ! » C'était-elle entendue dire, elle avait esquissé un regard gêné et elle était partie en regardant droit devant elle : Rhys l'attendait et elle l'aimait…

Oh, seigneur qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter ce job, ce type était vraiment trop… trop… ! Une douche froide et Rhys !

Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys ! Rhys !

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Toi et moi, ou le cœur brisé de Rose**  
Thème : **04**- **Toi et moi

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Couple :** Jack/Rose

**Autres perso** : Les docteurs Nine et Ten, **  
Fandom : **Docteur Who**  
Rating : **PG**  
Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

**Note de l'auteur :** Petite vignette sans queue ni tête écrite pour le chalenge du site lj 30 Baisers qui se déroule en 2005 à Cardiff, pendant les événements de Boomtown, se trouve donc sur place non seulement l'équipage du Tardis, mais aussi, le directeur de Torchwood 3 : .com/30_baisers/

«Suis pas sûr de comprendre le concept…?! » Avait fait Jack avec un air dubitatif en regardant le cœur brisé.

Lui et Rose était partis faire du shopping dans les boutiques de Cardiff, Terre, 2005, rien de plus banal, le Tardis faisait le plein sur la faille spatiotemporelle traversant la ville.

« Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu lui donnes une moitié et tu gardes l'autre, tu vois : toi et moi » Avait-elle essayé d'expliquer à un capitaine qui, pour certaines choses, pouvait parfois être particulièrement obtus.

Rose s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine de la petite bijouterie parce qu'elle avait perdu une de ses boucles d'oreilles lors de l'une de leur folles aventures avec le Docteur.

Le capitaine était tombé en arrêt devant ces petites médailles en formes de cœurs cassés, marquées toi sur un morceau et moi sur l'autre, il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui coinçait pour le voyageur temporel du 51ème siècle.

« Et, ça fait quoi ? » avait-il demandé.

Le vendeur le regardait avec un drôle d'air, il semblait vraiment très embarrassé, limite inquiet.

« Ça fait rien, c'est juste un gage d'amour, une façon de dire je t'aime… ! » Avait fait Rose en ramassant sa monnaie.

« Oh, c'est ça ! » Avait-il dit en regardant le vendeur.

Ce type devait manifestement le prendre pour un débile, il avait limite peur, pourtant c'était Rose qui avait choisi ses vêtements histoire d'être sûr de passer inaperçu, bizarrement ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Avait-il fini par demander à Rose en sortant de la boutique.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sais pas, j'ai l'habitude que l'on se retourne sur moi, mais pas comme ça… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben, j'ai l'impression que je leur fait limite peur ! » Avait-il confié.

« Tu te fais des idées ! » avait-elle dit en l'entraînant dans une autre boutique.

Jack regardait partout, pour lui le XXIème siècle était vraiment un lieu exotique, Rose était chez elle ici, pas à Cardiff, mais à défaut c'était son temps, son époque.

Ces gens étaient humains comme lui et en revanche, ils étaient si différents, mais pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça, surtout les vieux, même ce drôle de type, la haut sur ce toit ? Non, il ne rêvait pas le type regardait dans sa direction…

« Jack, tu viens ? »

« Euh, oui ! J'arrive ! »

« Faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur, ça risque d'être un peu long… » Avait rappelé Rose.

Elle avait pris un rendez–vous dès leur arrivée, ça semblait très important pour elle, et ça aussi c'était un truc que Jack ne comprenait pas, ses cheveux étaient très bien comme ça !

« Ok, pas de problème, je vais shopper, tout seul » Avait-il dit.

Jack avait traîné sans but précis, s'arrêtant devant une vitrine puis une autre, attiré par tout et rien, il y avait des trucs qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à identifier. Il avait pourtant passé presque un mois en 1941, ça ne faisait que plus ou moins 50 ans après tout ! Ok, il y avait fait quelques bourdes, et même de très grosses…

Ses pas l'avait amené devant une bijouterie, ce n'était pas la même, il ne serait pas retourné là-bas, à cause du vendeur et sa façon de le regarder.

« Il y en a qui on de la chance ! » Avait fait la vendeuse.

« Vraiment ? » Avait répondu Jack qui ne voyait pas où résidait la chance dans le fait qu'il regarde des bijoux.

« Oh, petit canaillou ! Quelle est la belle qui a ravie le cœur de notre beau capitaine ? » Avait-elle fait le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Ça vous va bien ! Ça vous rajeuni ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il fait se regardant dans le miroir.

C'est vrai que ça lui allait pas mal ce pantalon de peau, et ce blouson, mais bon, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça le rajeunissait.

« Euh, je… j'aurais voulu… » Avait-il commencé en indiquant les cœurs brisés.

« Oh, si c'est-y pas mignon ?! Vous savez, je peux vous les graver tout de suite si vous le voulez ! » Avait-elle dit et devant l'air ahuri du capitaine elle avait ajouté :

« J'ai la machine, bon évidement, les basiques, un nom, une date… »

« Oh, oui ! » Avait fait le capitaine soulagé que la femme lui souffle la marche à suivre.

La femme avait pris un crayon et attendait :

« Jack, je suppose ? » Avait-elle suggéré.

« Euh, oui ! » Comment cette femme connaissait-elle son nom ? Ou du moins ce nom ? Bon, ok ! C'était un nom courant, mais quand même ! peut-être lui avait-il suggéré involontairement ?

« Et ? »

« ??? »

« La jeune fille ? Si c'est une jeune fille, évidement, bon l'élu de votre cœur, quelqu'en soit le sexe, j'ai pas d'à priori vous savez ! »

« Rose, son nom est Rose Tyler »

« En principe on met juste le prénom, une date si vous voulez, mais je vous déconseille le nom de famille, non, c'est pas une bonne idée, ça ne se fait pas ! » Avait lâché la vendeuse en vrac.

Cette femme était une vrai mine d'information, et Jack lui en était très reconnaissant, elle lui simplifiait réellement la tâche.

« Si vous le dites ! Une date ? » Avait-il dit espérant une autre tirade qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui, une date ! Une date importante, votre première rencontre par exemple, bref une date qui représente quelque chose pour vous deux ! »

« 1941 ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Londres, 1941 »

« ??? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Sur une face le nom, et sur l'autre : Londres 1941 ! » Avait dit le capitaine.

« Oh, euh, oui bien sûr capitaine, tout de suite… ! » Avait dit la femme, bizarrement, elle semblait presque déçue.

Jack était reparti avec ses deux médailles fraîchement gravées, il avait dépensé tout l'argent que le Docteur lui avait confié, mais il était content de son achat. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Rose.

Evidement, il ne vit pas l'homme au grand manteau bleu qui était rentré dans la boutique moins de 5 minutes, après qu'il en soit sorti, sinon, il aurait probablement reconnu, à sa silhouette, l'homme qui le surveillait un peu plus tôt du haut de son toit.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness, directeur de Torchwood depuis bientôt 5 ans avait guetté l'arrivée du Tardis, il avait pris soin d'organiser un lockdown intempestif qui retenait prisonnier sa petite équipe dans leur base secrète, située juste en dessous de l'aire d'atterrissage du vaisseau du Docteur.

Et depuis leur arrivé en ville, il suivait le jeune couple insouciant dans leur périple, récupérant les vidéo surveillances et effaçant la mémoire de ceux qui pourrait avoir reconnu dans le jeune homme amoureux : l'homme au manteau, le capitaine qui hantait cette ville de sa présence depuis plus d'un siècle.

Son cadeau ne reçu pas l'accueil escompté, Rose était restée atterrée, elle en avait pris le Docteur à témoin.

« Expliquez lui, vous Docteur, parce que moi, je renonce » Avait-elle fait en repoussant le présent.

« Que je lui explique quoi ? » avait demandé le Docteur, Jack était peut-être une catastrophe ambulante, mais il avait un cœur et il le donnait généreusement, très généreusement…

« Que l'amour ce n'est pas ça ! C'est de la gloutonnerie» Avait-elle dit.

« Alors c'est quoi l'amour ? Pour toi ?» Avait demandé Jack, qui ne comprenait plus parce que depuis très longtemps il n'avait rien éprouvé d'aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose, le Docteur et le Tardis.

« Quand on aime quelqu'un, il n'y a plus que lui au monde ! Et puis je ne t'aime pas, pas comme ça ! »

Jack avait regardé vers le Docteur avec un air désespéré, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème.

« Je t'adore, Jack ! Tu es un cœur, mais, tu n'es pas le genre de type avec qui on construit un avenir »

« Oh, mais ce n'était pas mon propos, pas du tout ! » s'était exclamé le capitaine soulagé et qui commençait enfin à comprendre où se situait le quiproquo.

« Tu avais parlé de sentiment, pas de fonder une famille… ! » Avait-il expliqué.

Le Docteur commençait à se bidonner gentiment dans son coin.

Etrangement, Rose s'était presque sentie vexée par la réaction de son ami, mais en même temps elle était soulagée que Jack ne soit pas en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour alors qu'elle avait demandé à Mickey de les rejoindre et qu'il ne tarderait plus à arriver.

« C'est un gage d'amour, pour deux personnes qui s'engagent l'une envers l'autre Jack » avait elle dit en prenant son visage à deux mains pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ok, suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur… » Avait-il dit.

Ce qui lui valu un autre baiser un peu moins chaste celui-ci sous le regard beaucoup moins amusé du Docteur.

Jack avait cependant gardé la chaîne autour de son coup parce que, pour lui, l'amour c'était quelque chose d'inconditionnel et qui n'avait rien avoir avec la reproduction ou le sexe. Dans le monde d'où il venait, on pouvait fort bien s'aimer sans être sexuellement compatible. Il aurait été ridicule de ne pas aller s'amuser ailleurs et de se priver et de priver l'être aimé d'en faire autant. Pour lui, le sexe n'était qu'un jeu et n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'amour, même s'ils n'étaient pas incompatibles.

C'est seulement après la disparition de Jack que les pas de Rose l'avaient ramenée dans ce qui avait été sa chambre à bord du Tardis. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire au nouveau Docteur, il était monté sur pile celui-là et puis beau gosse et plus jeune, mais ce n'était plus son Docteur.

La petite chaîne avec le cœur brisé gravé à son nom était sur la table de nuit, elle l'avait ramassée…

Son ami lui manquait, le vaisseau semblait vide sans lui, il n'était pourtant resté avec eux que 6 mois.

« Il était sincère, tu sais… » Avait dit le nouveau Docteur, il était arrivé les mains dans les poches se dandinant d'une patte sur l'autre comme s'il ne savait pas s'il voulait avancer ou reculer.

« Pardon ? » Avait-elle fait en levant le nez vers lui.

« Jack, son affection était sincère… » Avait-il dit en lui prenant la chaîne des mains pour la passer autour de son cou.

« Et ceci était un témoignage de l'affection qu'il te portait »

Rose avait regardé le petit cœur sur lequel était gravé Jack d'un coté et de l'autre Londres 1941.

« Oui, je vais le porter, il est joli, et c'était un joli cadeau, vous croyez que je l'ai blessé ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Ouah, c'est Jack ! » Avait-il fait avec une grosse grimace.

Rose n'était pas vraiment sûre d'arriver à se faire à ce nouveau Docteur.

A Cardiff, l'immortel capitaine Jack Harkness, directeur de Torchwood avait regardé le Tardis s'évanouir dans le vortex. Pour le jeune homme qu'il emportait le compte à rebours avait commencé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier pour le peu de temps qui lui restait encore à passer avec ceux qu'il aimait. Dans sa poche sa main avait rencontré le cœur brisé de Rose qui s'y trouvait, il était désormais trop vieux et trop fragile pour qu'il puisse encore le porter.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Juges et bourreau.**  
Auteur : **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato et Gwen Cooper.

**Fandom : **Torchwood**  
Rating : **PG-13**  
**Sujet n° 1 : **La pomme de discorde, **avec dans le rôle très passif de la pomme en question** Ianto Jones.**

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

**Note de l'auteur :** écris pour le challenge n° 4 du CPAF = . cette petite vignette, sans queue ni tête n'a pas d'autre but et n'aura en principe pas de suite, se passe à la fin de cyberwoman.

Owen avait tiré Gwen en arrière.

« Allez ! Viens ! Jack sait ce qu'il a à faire » Avait-il dit.

Tosh avait jeté un regard résigné à son capitaine ainsi qu'au jeune homme en larmes qui leur tournait le dos… Oui, Jack ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, elle n'en doutait pas, pas une minute et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Gwen ne voulait pas comprendre, pas admettre…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Owen ? »

« Torchwood est une organisation secrète, Gwen ! Pas un camp de vacances ! Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? »

« Noon ! » Avait-elle protesté faisant mine d'y retourner.

« Gwen, ne va pas lui rendre les choses encore plus difficiles » Avait plaidé Tosh.

« C'est un gosse ! Comment pouvez-vous cautionner ça ? » Avait-elle argué en essayant de leur échappé, alors que Tosh et Owen l'entraînaient à l'extérieur.

« Un môme qui a lâché cette machine à tuer sur nous, Gwen ! » Avait souligné Owen.

« Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ! Il voulait juste la sauver… » Avait plaidé Gwen.

« Ça j'en doute ! » avait commenté Tosh embarrassée.

« Cette chose l'a trompé, utilisé ! Il aimait cette fille… » Avait continué Gwen.

« Et lui nous a trompé, il a caché cette chose pendant des mois, il nous a utilisé, il nous a menti jours après jours, Gwen !» Avait répondu Owen dégouté.

« Gwen, il a piraté et corrompu notre système de sécurité, à mon insu, et celui de Jack… » Avait souligné Tosh qui n'en revenait toujours pas, le si discret Ianto, l'invisible Ianto…

Gwen avait cessé de lutter et s'était laissée entraîner jusque sur la place, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, même si elle ne pouvait donner complètement tort à ses collègues, elle ne pouvait cautionner une exécution, et puis, comment pourrait-elle encore regarder Jack dans les yeux…

« Quoiqu'il ait fait, Jack ne peut pas l'exécuter comme ça froidement : juge et bourreau ! »

Tosh avait tourné la tête et semblait trouver que la baie était bien belle par cette nuit étoilée.

Owen avait regardé un instant le bout de ses baskets et puis avait relevé la tête pour la regarder en face et avec un sourire résigné il avait dit :

« C'est lui qui l'a recruté, c'est notre chef… »

« Ce n'est qu'un gosse, Owen, un gosse amoureux… » Avait-elle tenté de plaider.

« C'était Gwen, crois-moi, c'était… »

Gwen avait tourné la tête en direction du quai, de la petite porte de l'agence de tourisme, que Ianto entretenait avec amour… Elle avait le cœur serré, le souffle court, elle s'était retournée vers ses deux collègues pour réaliser, qu'en définitive, ils semblaient aussi choqués et aussi écœurés qu'elle par le tour que les événements de la journée avait pris.

« Je propose qu'on aille se saouler la gueule jusqu'à plus soif ! » avait proposé Owen.

« Je vote pour ! » avait répondu Tosh, qui n'était pas pressée de rentrer seule.

Gwen avait acquiescé, elle ne se sentait pas capabled'affronter les inepties de Rhys, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre…

Finalement, ils avaient payé chacun leur tour leur tournée, avec une pensée pour le jeune homme sans histoires qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air, et aussi pour la pauvre gosse qui avait perdu la vie dans cette malheureuse histoire… et puis, ils en étaient restés là :

« Je veux pouvoir me lever demain matin, Jack va avoir besoin d'aide pour tout remettre en état… » S'était excusée Tosh.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère… ! » avait-elle ajouté.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Avait rétorqué Owen.

Ils ne leur avaient pas échappé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux hommes, mais si la bleue n'avait rien vu, ce n'était pas utile de rajouter ça sur le tapis.

Gwen avait bien la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi :

« Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? »

« Euh… Non ! Pas que je sache, en tous cas ! » Avait bégayé Tosh.

Les deux femmes s'étaient alors tournées vers Owen.

« Nope ! Sauf s'il a aidé Suzie à se suicider… » Avait-il répondu en regardant Gwen qui avait répondu par la négative, avec force…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient trouvé Main Frame en état de marche, Jack devait y avoir passé toute la nuit. Il avait à peine levé le nez, avant de le replonger dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils s'étaient tous faits aussi discrets que possible, regagnant leur poste de travail, vérifiant l'état de marche de leur équipement.

Lorsque Ianto avait fait son apparition, ils avaient tous les trois été pris de court.

Le jeune homme semblait hésitant et résigné, évitant de croiser leur regard. Il s'était mis immédiatement au travail après avoir cherché du regard l'assentiment de Jack.

Gwen était réellement soulagée, et Tosh aussi, même si cette dernière était manifestement inquiète…

Owen, lui, était furieux, outré et furieux !

Il avait attendu que Jack retourne dans son bureau pour l'apostropher.

Il savait que Tosh ne le suivrait pas sur ce terrain : pour une raison qui lui échappait la jeune femme vouait à Jack une confiance quasi aveugle, et jamais elle ne remettrait en question une décision du capitaine même si elle ne la comprenait pas.

Quant à Gwen, ce n'était qu'une petite fille qui n'avait clairement rien à faire dans ce monde d'adulte.

Non, et même si Owen était hors de lui, il avait trop de respect pour son capitaine pour le confronter devant les autres.

Il avait trouvé Jack absorbé dans la lecture d'un rapport, mais il n'était pas dupe, ce n'était que façade.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Avait commencé le médecin.

Jack avait relevé le nez, affectant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que ce môme fait encore là ? »

« Ce que je lui dit de faire » Avait répondu Jack.

« Et, sans discuter… » Avait-il ajouté faisant mine de reprendre où il en était.

« Déjà que tu aies embauché un rescapé du carnage de Londres sans m'en faire part, sans me demander mon avis… »

Jack avait relevé le nez mais restait silencieux.

« C'est pas comme si j'étais le toubib… n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il continué.

« … »

« Merde ! Jack ! Le peu qu'il en reste sont tous en psychiatrie pour le reste de leurs jours ! » Avait argué le médecin.

« Yep, j'admets que j'aurais du t'informer que Ianto venait de Londres, et j'aurais probablement dû te demander de l'évaluer, mais je doute que cela aurait changé quoique se soit dans ce cas précis » Avait concédé Jack avant d'ajouter :

« À moins que tu sois capable de diagnostiquer un cas de petite amie cyberman ! »

Owen avait gagné le premier round trop facilement, il n'était pas dupe, Jack cherchait à éviter l'affrontement. Mais le médecin n'était pas près de lâcher le morceau aussi facilement…

« Quoi encore ? » Avait fait le capitaine après avoir constaté qu'Owen était toujours là et n'avait aucune intention de se retirer.

« Ce type s'est servi de toi, servi de nous, nous a manipulé avec un rare sang froid… ! »

« Oui, j'avais noté » Avait fait Jack repiquant du nez dans son rapport…

« C'est ça ? » Avait lâché Owen à la fois dépité et écœuré…

« De quoi ? » Avait fait Jack.

Il avait juste levé les yeux pour fixer Owen d'un regard lourd d'une menace silencieuse.

« Jusqu'où cette petite pute s'est-il abaissé, Jack ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? »

« Peux-tu préciser ta pensée, Owen ? » Avait dit Jack en se levant de toute son imposante stature.

« Oh, arrête Jack ! Ce gosse a failli tous nous faire tuer, à commencer par toi… et cette môme, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? »

Jack s'était planté devant la baie de son bureau pour observer l'aire centrale où Tosh et Gwen s'activait ensemble pour remettre en route le terminal de Gwen, tandis que Ianto nettoyait et rangeait discrètement mais efficacement…

« Dis-moi, ce que je devrais faire, Owen ? Dis-moi ? Regarde-le et dis-moi ? »

Il s'était retourné pour faire face à Owen et le défier du regard mais avec un air las et désabusé. Il paraissait facilement dix ans de plus comme ça… et il attendait clairement une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, moi ! Ne serait-ce que le retconner… ? » Avait-il proposé.

Salaud ! Il s'était fait avoir, c'était une chose que d'accuser Jack de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités ou de s'être laisser corrompre par son attirance pour le gamin, et s'en était une autre que de réclamer la tête du gosse… parce que Gwen avait raison ce n'était qu'un gosse…

« Pour bien faire, c'est trois ans de sa vie que j'aurais du effacer, Owen, avec à la clef le risque de faire de lui un légume… » Avait expliqué le capitaine calmement.

« 3 ans ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il a travaillé pour ces salauds… »

« 26 mois ! Et il a était témoin du carnage… ! J'ai mis le retcon sous clef : Cette fille était probablement sa seule raison de survivre » Avait terminé Jack.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Jack ? Ce môme est un danger, on ne peut lui faire confiance ! »

« Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance, non plus… ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui fait le café, Jack ! »

« Il y a plus de risque que se soit à lui qu'il fasse du mal qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre… »

« Ah oui ! Vraiment ? Et tu es prêt à prendre le pari sur nos vies ? » S'était emporté Owen.

« Parce que c'est ça que tu te proposes de faire, Jack, en le laissant travailler ici ! »

Jack avait lentement dégainé son arme, l'avait posée sur son bureau et il l'avait poussée en direction du médecin puis, il était retourné s'assoir.

Owen avait hésité un instant, il était furieux. Furieux après Ianto qui, avec son air bien propre sur lui, les avait roulés dans la farine. Furieux après Jack, parce qu'il était… Jack ! Furieux après lui-même, parce que : non ! Il ne pourrait pas tuer un homme, comme ça, froidement…

Dans le feu de l'action c'était une chose… Mais exécuter un homme, quoiqu'il ait fait, c'était une toute autre histoire…

Et ça, même s'il ne pouvait accorder de circonstances atténuantes à l'homme qui avait séduit son capitaine à fin de s'introduire dans leur base pour cacher un monstre parmi eux… D'autant qu'il n'était pas si sûr que Ianto ne continuerait pas à manipuler Jack.

« Si j'ai bien compris il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier l'armoire à poison ! » Avait-il craché de dépit.

« Pas si facile, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait répliqué Jack sur un ton neutre.

Owen lui avait lancé un regard noir et avait à demi acquiescé d'une grimace, Jack avait ceci d'agaçant de vous forcer à affronter vos démons : sûr que Ianto avait du passer un sale quart d'heure.

Owen avait quitté le bureau de Jack d'aussi méchante humeur qu'il y était entré : le monde était moche, particulièrement moche. Il lui semblait que seul Jack et lui avaient conscience à quel point il pouvait être moche, mais il se demandait comment son capitaine arrivait encore à croire qu'ils pouvaient faire une différence.

Dans la kitchenette, Ianto s'escrimait sur le percolateur…

Tosh s'était excusée auprès de Gwen dès qu'elle avait vu le médecin quitter le bureau de Jack. Et elle était allée prendre la relève.

Jack avait interrompu encore une fois sa lecture :

« Tosh ? » L'avait-il salué.

Jack savait que Tosh n'était certainement pas là pour lui réclamer la tête de Ianto, mais il ne lui avait pas échappé que quelque chose la troublait.

« Ianto… ! »

« Oui ? » L'avait-il encouragé.

Tosh avait l'air embêté de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à cafter.

« Il s'est introduit dans le système de sécurité, il l'a corrompu avec une rare efficacité… ! » Avait-elle finalement dit, un brin admirative.

« Oui » avait fait Jack en se levant pour revenir vers la baie : Ianto était en train de préparer le café.

« On va avoir pas mal de boulot, toi et moi, pour tout remettre en ordre… » Avait-il dit sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

« Il est complètement brisé… » Avait-elle commenté en se rangeant comme toujours à ses côtés.

« Il se redressera, il est plus costaud qu'il ne le croit » Lui avait-il dit avec un sourire confiant.

Jour après jour, Ianto avait démontré que Jack avait eu raison, il s'était racheté, et leur avait prouvé sa loyauté, et par-dessus tout, avait toujours veillé à ce que personne ne manque jamais de café.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Si on faisait trempette ?

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **25/02/10** - **Métamorphe –**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, et Owen Harper

**Warnings éventuels**: attention les yeux toute l'équipe au complet à poil, et non, ce n'est pas une partouze, mais le retour de nos très chères fleurs d'eau - personnellement je les adore celles là, et je suis très fière de leur avoir donné vie.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

Il y avait eu une alerte, c'était la cinquième en deux jours, même Jack avait hurlé :

« Pouce ! »

C'était quand même lui qui avait pris le volant, parce qu'il était le seul encore apte à conduire.

« Salon de l'Habitat ! » Avait fait Tosh.

Jack amorça un demi-tour en épingle à cheveux au premier carrefour.

« J'avais compris le centre commercial » S'était-il excusé à l'adresse de ses passagers qui protestaient mollement.

« Je croyais que tu étais en état de conduire » Avait fait Gwen en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

« La police est déjà sur place et établie un cordon de sécurité » Avait ajouté Ianto en réprimant un bâillement.

« Vont finir par servir à quelque chose » Avait commenté Owen qui se sentait un peu à l'étroit à l'arrière coincé entre Tosh et Gwen, Jack et Ianto étant à l'avant.

« Est-ce que tu as des renseignements plus constructifs ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« 5 formes de vie humanoïdes, qui se déplacent avec beaucoup de grâce… » Avait fait Ianto qui relayait les infos piratées sur les ondes de la police.

« Quand je vous dis que tout est dans la manière ! » Avait fait Jack.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Salon, c'était loin d'être la panique, et la police semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à faire évacuer les curieux…

« Section des SPA et piscine, il y en a 5 ! » Leur avait crié Andy au passage reconnaissant Gwen.

« Ça ressemble à quoi ? » Avait fait Jack qui, vu la fatigue générale, avait opté pour l'armement lourd et ouvrait l'arrière du SUV.

« Sexe difficile à déterminer malgré la nudité, de très jolies couleurs pastels légèrement translucide » Avait dit le jeune flic puis en regardant l'espèce de bazooka que Jack s'apprêtait à prendre, il ajouta :

« Et absolument aucun signe d'agressivité, pas de blessés, aucun… »

« Et l'ambulance et les pompier sont là pour la décoration ? » Avait fait Owen.

« Non, sont d'astreinte pour la duré du Salon ! » Avait expliqué Andy.

« Translucides, couleurs pastels, et beaucoup de grâce, je dirais que notre ordinaire s'améliore ! » Avait fait Ianto stoïque.

« Fengeldubbitomîode'n !?» Avait fait Jack

« À tes souhait Harkness ! » Avait dit le toubib.

« Piscine, SPA, sexe non déterminé… »

« Malgré la nudité » Avait fini Gwen et Tosh en regardant leur capitaine qui reposait son gros calibre.

« Je disais donc : Fengeldubbitomîode'n ! » Avait fait Jack avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Est-ce que je vous ai jamais dit que j'aimais ce boulot ? » Avait-il continué à l'adresse de ses collègues qui étaient vraiment trop fatigués pour argumenter sur le sujet.

Puis, se tournant vers Andy il avait dit :

Faites moi évacuer cette Zone proprement et n'autorisez personne dans ce périmètre sous aucun prétexte.

« Allez, venez ! On a du boulot ! » Avait-il fait en enfonçant jusqu'aux poignets ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Sur le trajet Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de terrifier quelques retardataires vers la sortie, mais pour sa petite équipe qui croyait commencer à le connaître, il était clairement passé en mode : jeu !

Ce qui ne les rassurait que très moyennement.

« Jack c'est quoi ça des fuldgébiton ? » Avait demandé Gwen.

« Fengeldubbitomîode'n… » Avait corrigé machinalement Ianto.

« Tu connais ? » Avait demandé Jack surpris.

« Nope ! C'est toi qui en a parlé, je te rappelle » Avait fait Ianto avec un air perplexe.

« Tu peux nous le redire sans te faire de nœud à la langue ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Euh… ! Fatigué… ! » Avait fini par dire l'archiviste.

Jack avait alors redressé sa cravate et l'avait gratifié d'une petite tape sur la joue, accompagnée d'un large sourire d'encouragement.

« On va s'amuser ! » Avait-il assuré.

« Pu la force… » Avait-il répondu.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés en vue des créatures, Jack leur avait fait signe de rester à l'attendre :

« Vous allez leur faire peur, elles sont un peu timorées »

« C'est pas ce qu'on est supposé faire ? Être la terreur des aliens ? » Avait rappelé Owen.

Jack l'avait regardé avec un œil mauvais :

« Si l'un d'entre vous fait le moindre mal à une de ces créatures, je l'étrangle de mes propres mains ! Compris ?»

Les autres s'étaient regardés inquiets pour la santé mentale de leur capitaine.

Jack était parti devant, ils l'avaient suivi à distance et avaient assisté à une bien étrange scène.

Les créatures précitées semblaient intéressées par un énorme SPA et hésitaientà l'essayer.

« Je vous le déconseille » avait dit Jack qui avançait avec la démarche chaloupée qu'il adoptait habituellement quand il était en chasse d'un tout autre type de gibier.

« Trop de chlore… ! »

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, leur capitaine était passé en mode : flirt !

« chisghuepj hdjyrpsk seujojki ? »

« Oui, je sais ils en mettent partout ! » Avait-il répondu en se gratouillant la nuque d'un air embêté.

Il s'était approché de la large cuve et y avait plongé sa main.

« iepeidoejyhrpq ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça» Avait-il dit en regardant autour de lui.

« Tosh le tube de cuivre là-bas, Ianto, le générateur là ! » Leur avait fait signe Jack.

Tandis qu'il continuait de discuter avec ses nouveaux amis, mais en adoptant leur langage avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Tu parles fenjudtruc ?» Avait demandé Gwen.

« Elles utilisent un commun assez basique… » Avait répondu Jack comme si ça allait de soit…

« Commun ? » S'était-elle étonnée.

« L'esperanto intersidéral ! » Avait traduit Tosh d'un haussement d'épaule.

Jack avait relié le tube de cuivre à un câble branché au générateur et avait plongé le tout dans l'eau.

« Ianto ! Quand tu veux mon grand… ! » Avait-il dit à l'adresse du jeune homme qui s'endormait à coté du transformateur. Ianto avait jeté un œil suspicieux au branchement puis avait mis le jus !

Jack avait ouvert le boîtier de son bracelet et surveillait dieu seul sait quoi.

« Ok, c'est bon ! » Avait-il fini par hurler.

Pendant ce temps, les créatures, pas si farouches que ça, s'étaient rapprochées des humains et les inspectaient avec douceur et un vif intérêt. Elles avaient de grands yeux étonnés aux couleurs éclatantes qui tranchaient avec les couleurs de leurs…. épidermes granuleux.

« C'est bon le bain est prêt ! » Avait fait Jack qui était déjà en train de se déshabiller.

« Jack tu fais quoi, là ? » Avait demandé Ianto que la vue de Jack à poil semblait avoir tout à coup sorti de sa léthargie, tandis qu'Owen semblait, lui, avoir était frappé de stupeur.

« J'amorce la discutions avec nos adorables hôtes ! » Avait-il répondu en enjambant le rebord de la piscine.

« A poil ? »

« Personnellement, c'est comme ça que je prends mon bain, mais si tu préfères garder ton slip c'est ton problème, Owen, je ne pense pas qu'elles se vexent »

« Jack, est-ce que c'est une partouze avec des aliens que tu nous proposes ? » Avait fait Ianto, méfiant, alors que les Fengeldubbitomîode'n avaient entrepris de rejoindre Jack.

« Viens… » Avait fait Jack avec des airs de diable tentateur.

« Ok » Avait répondu le jeune homme en s'attaquant à son nœud de cravate.

Les filles s'étaient regardées, avaient pouffé de rire et puis avaient commencé à se dévêtir. Ianto avait tout posé, à peine plus embarrassé par sa nudité que Jack, et avait rejoint ce dernier.

« Oooh ! Ça fait du bien ! » S'était-il exclamé en se laissant couler dans le bain bouillonnant.

« Et t'as pas tout vu » Avait fait Jack.

Les filles avaient entrepris d'escalader le rebord du SPA, elles avaient gardé leurs petites culottes au grand amusement de Jack, et au grand étonnement des aliens.

« Ouuuh, sûr que c'est bon » Avait fait Gwen en essayant de se glisser dans l'eau sans toucher une des Fengeldubbitomîode'n.

« Owen, fais pas ta pudique ! » L'avait appelé le capitaine alors que le médecin prenait tout son temps pour finir de se déshabiller en grommelant qu'il n'avait pas signé pour ça.

Deux des créatures s'étaient plus ou moins appropriées Jack sous le regard inquiet de Ianto, elles semblaient faire un repérage systématique de son anatomie.

Mais quand il avait essayé de s'interposer entre elles et son amant, l'une d'entre elle, la bleue avait manifestement pris ça pour une invitation, et Ianto s'était vite retrouvé débordé par tant de familiarité.

Et lorsqu'Owen s'était enfin décidé à les rejoindre, il avait vu le jeune homme se faire littéralement avaler par une énorme anémone de mer.

« Au secours ! » Avait-il crié sans trop de conviction.

« Détends-toi, je les ai prévenues que vous ne saviez pas respirer sous l'eau »

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? » Avait fait Owen avec une grimace.

« Des fleurs d'eau, elles peuvent prendre une apparence pseudo humaine » Avait dit Jack alors que son amant tentait de retrouver un minimum d'équilibre, tandis que sa fleur l'avait presque entièrement enveloppé.

« En tous cas, elles sont très câlines ! » Avait-il dit avec un air un peu gêné.

« Oh seigneur ! Ça fait du bien… » Avait-il continué en se laissant aller.

« Des centaines de doigts, leurs "massages" sont réputés de part l'univers et ont sauvé leur race de l'extinction »

« Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait ! » Avait fait Tosh se laissant couler, elle aussi, entre les tentacules roses qui l'attaquaient avec une extraordinaire dextérité.

Owen était entré dans l'eau avec méfiance, regardant les deux grands yeux mauves qui le guettaient.

« Elles ne mordent pas ! Owen » Avait dit Jack, moqueur, alors qu'il incitait la fleur qui était restée avec lui à aller aider sa compagne à prendre soin de Ianto, qui n'en demandait pas tant…

« Je suis pour qu'on les adopte, celles-là ! » Avait fait l'archiviste en disparaissant une nouvelle fois submergé.

« J'étais sûr que ça vous plairait !» Avait dit Jack goguenard en regardant Owen se laisser aborder par la belle métamorphe.

« Vous savez qu'en ce moment, y a des gens qui pensent qu'on est en train de risquer nos vies pour assurer leur protection ? » Avait fait Gwen avec un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Jack sauf peut-être l'alignement.

« Yep, pour une fois ! » Avait fait Owen, finalement ravi de la tournure qu'avait pris cette mission.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Un peu d'action, par pitié !

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **21/02/10** - **Action –**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato, et Owen Harper

**Warnings éventuels**: attention âme sensible : chasse à cour dans une grande surface !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

Ils allaient tous devenir fous, si ça devait continuer comme ça : la faille était calme, beaucoup trop calme et depuis trop longtemps.

Pour Ianto la situation devenait critique, il ne savait plus où se planquer ou quoi inventer pour échapper aux assiduités du capitaine, non pas que ce soit inintéressant, Jack était extrêmement inventif, à tout point de vue et Ianto n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. Dès que l'animal pénétrait son périmètre personnel, ça en était fini de ses bonnes résolutions, mais le jeune homme avait des limites alors que le capitaine lui semblait n'en avoir aucune.

Bref, tandis que Jack et Ianto trompaient leur ennui dans les archives, Owen et Suzie faisaient de même dans le labo et Tosh, la sage Tosh me diriez-vous ? La sage Tosh s'était mise au point un charmant petit programme qui lui permettait de court-circuiter la vidéo surveillance du QG, et elle s'en payait une bonne tranche !

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour arriver encore à marcher ! » s'était exclamée Suzie en voyant Ianto remonter des archives.

« Nostalgique ? » avait répondu Ianto, puis jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la salle d'autopsie, il avait ajouté :

« C'est clair que tu n'as pas gagné au change ! Café ?»

« Café ! » Avait répondu en cœur les trois autres.

« Café ! » Avait fait Suzie et le regardant de la tête au pied comme un animal de foire :

« Il se lassera, tu sais ! »

« Donc, j'en déduis que c'est lui qui s'est lassé… » Avait-il répondu sarcastique en prenant la direction de la kitchenette.

Suzie n'aimait pas Ianto, elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais elle ne l'aimait pas : il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ce garçon d'apparence trop lisse et trop polie.

« Alors Tosh, ces algorithmes, toujours aussi passionnant ?» Avait-elle lancé à l'adresse de l'informaticienne.

« Oui, oui ! » Avait répondu Tosh, qui avait repris son travail l'air de rien.

« Oh ! »

« Oh ? »

« Jaack ! On a une alerte ! » Avait-elle crié.

« Évidement à la sortie des bureaux ! » Avait fait Owen.

« Où ça ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Minute, papillon ! »

« Au Toys R's ! »

« Crotte ! » Avait fait Owen et Suzie à l'unisson.

« Tosh avec nous, Ianto, tu nous pilotes d'ici » Avait fait Jack.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleur heure pour traverser la ville, d'autant que, plus ils se rapprochaient de leur point de chute, et plus ils devaient remonter le courant de panique qui en provenait. Les habitants de Cardiff étaient pourtant habitués à regarder ailleurs.

Un flic complètement paniqué les avait accueillis comme des sauveurs :

« Ah, vous voilà ! En haut, au premier, il est sorti de nulle part, il est énorme ! »

« Ça ressemble à quoi ? » Avait fait Owen et vérifiant son arme.

« Ben, je suis pas trop Jurassic Park… » Avait bégayé le jeune flic.

Jack avait fronçé les sourcils remettant son arme dans son holster et se mit à chercher dans la foule et trouva ce qu'il voulait :

« Eh ! Petit ! Oui toi… » Avait-il crié à un gamin de six ou sept ans qui avait l'air plus fasciné qu'effrayé.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, M'sieur ! Un tricératops, gros comme vot'e voiture ! »

« Oh, c'est un bébé, alors ? »

Le gamin avait réfléchit, puis s'était rangé à l'avis du capitaine.

« Ok, les enfants on s'en charge » Avait-il lancé en ouvrant l'arrière du 4x4 pour prendre un armement plus adéquat.

« Jack, rassure-moi ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'adopter celui-là ? » Avait fait Owen.

« Pourquoi, pas ? C'est un bébé, Owen ? Tu n'as pas de cœur ! » Avait-il dit en lançant au médecin l'un des deux fusils hypodermiques dans lesquels il avait investis depuis la capture acrobatique de Myfanwy.

Puis, dans son com, il avait dit pour Ianto :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu viennes nous rejoindre avec le camion ! »

« Oh, parce qu'on a un camion, maintenant ? » Avait fait Suzie alors qu'ils entraient dans le centre commercial, maintenant complètement vidé des ses occupants humains.

« Oui, je vous l'avais pas dit ? »

« Non ! » répondirent en cœur les trois autres.

« Vous savez qu'on fait une sacrée équipe, quand même ! » Avait-il fait en leur signifiant d'un geste de se disperser.

Suivre un tricératops à la trace dans un centre commercial, même de cette importance, n'était pas vraiment un problème, la capture s'avéra plus délicate.

« Dit, j'espère que tu as pris le modèle rhinocéros ? » Avait commenté Owen, au travers de son com.

« Super-rhino, vu le genre de gibier qui traîne par ici » Avait répondu Jack.

« Eh, Ianto, est-ce que Jack t'as prévenu que le camion, c'était pour offrir à Myfanwy un copain de jeu ?» Avait fait Suzie.

« De quoi ? » Avait fait l'intéressé qui arrivait à peine dans le périmètre qui était désormais évacué.

« De majordome te voilà promu gardien de ménagerie ! » Avait plaisanté Owen.

« Suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de promotion… » Avait grommelé Ianto.

Même s'il était ravi que Jack ait gardé Myfanwy, il trouvait que sa manie de vouloir prendre soin de tous les "voyageurs égarés inoffensifs", comme il appelait ses pensionnaires, était au moins aussi épuisante que ses ardeurs sexuelles.

« Chaud devant !!! » Avait crié le capitaine rappelant tout le monde à l'ordre.

Jack avait trouvé le tricératops, mais avait perdu, semblait-il, son fusil et l'animal était d'humeur joueuse, aussi Tosh, puis ensuite Suzie virent passer leur Capitaine poursuivit par un magnifique bébé qui devait quand bien même peser ses trois tonnes.

En arrivant sur Owen, Jack avait crié :

« Ne le rate pas ! »

Mais les vibrations provoquées par le galop de l'animal avaient complètement déséquilibré le médecin et le tir rata de peu le capitaine, mais alors de très très peu.

Jack peu rancunier de nature, arrivé à son niveau attrapa Owen par le bras pour l'entraîner dans sa fuite en avant.

« Traîne pas, je crois qu'il veut juste jouer mais on n'est pas de taille ! »

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu voulais l'adopter ? »

« L'adopter, pas lui faire des câlins ! »

Arrivés au bout de l'allée, Owen avait tourné à gauche en direction de la réserve, tandis que Jack avait tourné à droite suivant ainsi toujours la rambarde qui délimitait l'aire centrale ou s'entrecroisaient, escaliers, escalateurs et autres ascenseurs dans un joli imbroglio.

La bestiole en provenance directe de la préhistoire choisi l'homme du futur : il sentait bon !

Tosh et Suzie prirent le même chemin à contresens pour aller les réceptionner et se mirent en position juste avant le dernier virage.

Les apercevant, Jack choisit de continuer tout droit leur offrant un meilleur angle de tir. Les deux filles vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur l'animal, sans plus de résultat que d'attirer son attention.

Il hésitait maintenant clairement entre les deux jolies femmes et le type qui sentait bon, cruel dilemme !

« C'est un herbivore ! » Les avait informés Ianto depuis son com, il était enfin parvenu à franchir le cordon de police qui défendait l'accès au site.

« Voilà notre spécialiste en dinosaure ! » Avait fait Suzie avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle et Tosh tentaient d'amorcer un repli stratégique tout en rechargeant leurs armes.

Son copain de jeu semblant être sur le point de lui faire faux bon, Jack revenait prudemment sur ses pas.

« Eh ! Harkness ! Me dis pas que tu te proposes d'essayer de l'attraper à mains nues maintenant ? » Avait fait Owen qui arrivait par l'autre côté.

« Vais pas le laisser charger les filles, il a beau être herbivore, il doit faire au bas mot trois tonnes »

« Hé ! L'expert ? T'as une idée ? » Avait fait Owen dans son com à l'intention de Ianto.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à se munir de chocolat ? » fut sa réponse.

Les quatre autres s'étaient regardés pardessus l'animal qui hésitait, d'autant plus qu'il avait quand même repéré qu'il y avait d'autres joueurs potentiels.

« Nope personne a ça ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Doit y avoir une alimentation au rez-de-chaussée, si t'es en manque » Avait fait Suzie sarcastique.

« Mais, là tout de suite, nous on bosse !!! » Avait-elle terminé.

« C'est avec du chocolat qu'on a capturé Myfanwy ! » Avait expliqué Ianto.

« Et une grosse seringue, que j'aurais du conserver ! » Avait-fait Jack qui était arrivé jusqu'à la queue de l'animal sous le regard effaré d'Owen.

« Owen, dis lui toi qu'une seringue ça ne se réutilise pas » Avait argumenté le jeune homme qui était parti à la recherche de chocolat.

Entre temps, comme la bête semblait avoir résolue de choisir les filles comme nouvelles partenaires de jeu, Jack, qui avait repris son souffle, le retint par la queue de toutes ses forces, ce qui ne ralenti pas de beaucoup le gros bébé, mais après dix bon mètres, il du trouver ça agaçant ou amusant, en tous les cas, il fit volte face brutalement envoyant le capitaine valser à plusieurs mètres dans les airs.

Mais dans sa précipitation, le tricératops, peu habitué à la fragilité des rambardes d'aluminium et de plexiglas, fut entraîné par son poids deux étages plus bas.

Owen, Tosh et Susie se ruèrent dans les escaliers à la recherche de Jack, tandis que Ianto contemplait la masse qui avait de peu manqué de l'écraser dans sa chute, il se sentit un peu coupable d'être soulagé que ce vénérable témoignage d'une époque révolue soit mort sur le coup.

« Jack, tu as vu Jack ? » Avait crié Tosh.

« Jack ? »

Jack était tombé entre les escalateurs, les chances qu'il soit en un seul morceau étaient…

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de me donner un coup de main ? » Avait fait alors la voix de l'intéressé.

Jack était un étage plus bas, se débâtant dans ce qui avait du être une palette de fruits et légumes frais.

« Comment va notre ami ? » Avait dit Jack en les voyant tous accourir à son secours.

« Désolé ! » Avaient-ils fait tous en cœur avec un air de circonstance.

« Z'êtes une belle bande d'hypocrites ! » Avait-il fait, étalant un peu plus la bouillie végétale sur son manteau.

« Bon, ben à défaut, on aura de la viande pour tout l'hiver, c'est très bon en ragoût ! » Avait-il fait.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Quand c'est Torchwood qui régale

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **01/03/10** - **Repas – Argument**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato, et Owen Harper

**Warnings éventuels**: Aucun tricératops, ni aucun autre dinosaure n'a été victime de cruautés dans l'élaboration de cette petite vignette sans queue ni tête, même si elle est la suite logique de : **Un peu d'action, par pitié !**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

Charger un tricératops dans le camion n'avait pas été chose facile : trois tonnes de viande morte, même à cinq…

Surtout que Jack et Owen ne cessaient de se disputer :

« Tu as fait une chute de plus de trente mètres, Jack ! Laisse-moi donc t'examiner avant de faire quoique ce soit ! »

« Je te dis que ça va, Owen ! »

« C'est ça, on en reparlera quand tu tomberas mort sous nos yeux ! »

« C'est Ok, tu m'examineras dès que ce petit chéri sera au frais, avec la chaleur qu'il fait aujourd'hui, il va tourner ! » Avait fini par concéder Jack.

Oui, parce que même à Cardiff en été, il peut faire chaud !

« Oye ! Au frais ? » Avait jappé Ianto sortant subrepticement de l'état de choc dans lequel cette chasse l'avait laissé.

« Ben, oui, on va pas gaspiller de la bonne viande comme ça ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Tu devrais peut-être le ramener au QG sans attendre et lui passer un scanner… » Avait suggéré Suzie à Owen, elle avait pourtant l'habitude des délires de Jack.

« La viande de dinosaure est une spécialité culinaire des plus recherchées dans tout l'univers habité … Vous n'avez même pas idée… » Avait commencé à argumenter Jack.

Suzie et Owen avaient levé les yeux au ciel, Tosh et Ianto écoutaient perplexes… et tout ce petit monde de tirer et pousser sur la pauvre bête.

« La vérité, c'est que si les dinosaures ont disparu, c'est qu'ils ont été victimes d'une chasse intensive pour alimenter un trafic de proportion intergalactique ! » Avait continué Jack.

A ce stade là, Owen hésitait entre conduire son patron de force à l'hôpital, ou se fendre la poire. Suzie était vraiment exaspérée. Tosh s'amusait comme une petite folle, la folie douce de Jack faisait tout son charme.

Quant à Ianto, il était en train de calculer quelle charge de travail supplémentaire cette nouvelle fantaisie de Jack allait lui coûter, finalement il s'était consolé en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que s'ils avaient réussi à le prendre vivant… !

« Les enfants, je vais vous faire un ragoût dont vous me donnerez des nouvelles ! » Avait fait Jack avec un air malicieux.

Finalement, ils avaient ramené la carcasse au QG, Jack s'était laissé examiner, aux conditions qu'Owen face les analyses sur le tricératops avant de partir. Tandis que Ianto et les filles rangeaient l'animal dans la chambre froide en utilisant le matériel de levage récupéré à Canary Wharf.

Le lendemain matin, Ianto était, comme de bien entendu, arrivé le premier. Laisser Jack, tout seul dans le QG, sans surveillance le rendait nerveux : difficile de prévoir ce que ce diable d'homme était capable d'entreprendre lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ! Il était pire qu'un môme… !

Et le pauvre Ianto avait frôlé l'infarctus, malgré son jeune âge et une hygiène de vie draconienne. Jack avait investi sa kitchenette ! Il y en avait partout ! Un énorme faitout, qui avait du connaître cette très chère Victoria, débordait gentiment sur la plaque, et comble de toute horreur, il y avait suffisamment de légumes pour monter un étal !

Mais pas de Jack !

Ianto avait d'abord arrêté le feu, puis en bon garçon et un peu aussi par curiosité, avait touillé : ça sentait bon, et même très bon ! De là, à goûter ?! Il avait hésité, fait la grimace, en pensant à Myfanwy tout là haut dans son nid… et du bout des lèvres…

« Je t'y prends ! » Avait fait la voix moqueuse de Jack.

Sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os dans cet environnement !

Lorsque les autres étaient arrivés beaucoup plus tard, les deux hommes avaient eu le temps de ranger le souk de la cuisine et en faire un peu dans le bureau de Jack. Les réactions à l'arôme dégagé par la cuisson furent mitigées :

« On tient une cantine ici, maintenant ! » Avait fait Owen grincheux du matin.

« Me dis pas que tu l'as vraiment fait ? » Avait dit Suzie interloqué.

« Hum ! Ça sent rudement bon ! On peut goûter ? » Avait fait Tosh.

« Bien sûr et c'est même recommandé ! » Avait fait Jack, affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est repas en famille à Torchwood ! » Avait-il ajouté.

« C'est vraiment bon ! » Avait dit Tosh en tendant la cuillère à Suzie.

Celle-ci avait snifé, puis avait goûté franco :

« Effectivement ! Hum ! Vraiment… ! »

Et elle l'avait passée à Owen après l'avoir préalablement remplie :

« Moui ! Ok, ça se laisse manger… je peux en avoir un peu plus ? J'ai pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner… »

Fin


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **Un interprète SVP !

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **10/03/03** - **Communiquer –**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper

**Warnings éventuels**: toute l'équipe au complet et nos très chères fleurs d'eau - personnellement je les adore celles là, et je suis très fière de leur avoir donné vie.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

« dgejguryp yhhooptep uteo ! »

« Oui, ok, je vais le lui dire » Avait fait Jack.

Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que les Fengeldubbitomîode'n étaient en transit à Torchwood 3.

Il était impossible de renvoyer ces adorables créatures vers leur monde, leur vaisseau ne s'était pas remis du crash au travers de la faille, elles s'en étaient heureusement sorties indemnes !

Il n'était pas question de les garder indéfiniment au QG, non plus ! Quoique pour une fois, personne ne s'était plaint de la manie qu'avait Jack de vouloir recueillir les voyageurs égarés inoffensifs. C'est vrai que sa définition d'inoffensif était très… personnelle !

« Gwen ! gYuo est d'accord pour passer le week-end avec vous ! Mais en ce qui me concerne, je refuse de venir jouer les interprètes à domicile, alors faudra vous débrouiller ! »

Ils avaient acheté le plus grand des SPA qu'ils avaient pu trouver, pour loger leurs ravissantes invitées, et l'avaient installé au troisième sous-sol qui n'avait jamais autant été fréquenté.

« direpzjgoru jfyruhnvc iyuysk juy ? » Avait demandé Yoip qui était remontée avec lui.

« On y travaille, on y travaille… du moins quand on trouve le temps ! »

« irpshrtu iu oWn zorpfhr ! »

« Oui, je trouve aussi ! Et ceci expliquerait bien cela ! » Avait répondu Jack dubitatif.

« De quoi ? » Avait demandé Tosh distraitement.

« Yoip disait que nous avions tous l'air de bien apprécier leur compagnie ! »

« Bien sûr qu'on les apprécie, elles sont tout bonnement géniales ! » Avait fait Owen avec un enthousiasme déconcertant venant de lui.

« zorpfhr opj jfyruhnvc, jAk ! »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! » Avait répondu jack.

« Y a un problème ? » Avait demandé Owen inquiet.

« Nous étions en train de nous demander si j'aurais pas dû confier à quelqu'un d'autre l'organisation de leur évacuation vers les Bermudes… »

« Ah, oui ? Il s'agit d'un convoi sanitaire, c'est de mon ressort, non ? C'est encore moi le toubib, que je sache ! »

« oWn tYop direpzjgoru ! »

« Elle dit que tu as un faible pour tYop ! » Avait fait Jack avec un sourire amusé.

« N'importe quoi ! Dis lui que je ne fais aucune préférence… ! »

« lgjpozytrp utr,vjh he oWn tuyrhfi ! »

« Non, il n'a toujours pas compris ! » Avait fait Jack en riant doucement dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas compris »

« Que ce n'est pas parce que nous ne les comprenons pas, qu'elles ne nous comprennent pas ! » Avait fait Ianto avec son air de ne pas y toucher.

Jack lui avait adressé un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Il y en a un au moins qui se sert encore de son cerveau ! » Avait-il commenté.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » Avaient fait Owen et Gwen en chœur, tandis que Tosh se demandait si elle devait se sentir visée ou pas.

« Parce que tu ne vas pas dire que tu ne passes pas tes nuits en bas toi, peut-être ? » Avait fait Gwen.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire une scène à Jack, Gwen ? » Avait fait Ianto moqueur.

« Toi espèce de pervers, ne la ramène pas ! » S'était interposé Owen.

« Si tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux quand vous êtes seuls avec elles ! »

« qjfhg oejfye oWn gEn ? »

Jack était mort de rire et la ravissante Yiop aussi.

« De quoi ? » Avait fait Ianto.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait dit Gwen.

« On peut savoir ? Ou c'est privé ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Nope ! » Avait réussi à articuler Jack.

« Je crois qu'ils sont en train de marquer un point… » Avait fait Tosh qui commençait par être gagnée par le fou-rire.

C'est à ce moment là que le détecteur d'activité de la faille avait sonné l'alerte ramenant tout le monde à la dure réalité de Cardiff.

« Nous on y va, Ianto tu nous pilotes d'ici ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Pourquoi toujours Ianto ? » Avait protesté Owen.

« Parce que son cerveau ne se liquéfie pas à la seule vue de ces demoiselles ! » Avait répondu Jack en poussant Owen vers la sortie.

« Nope ! Tu es le seul à lui faire cet effet là ! » Avait dit Tosh, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il faut dire que les autres, à commencer par Jack et Ianto, la dévisageaient avec stupeur.

« Si même Tosh commence à dérailler, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que je prenne les choses en main ! » Avait fait Ianto, et Jack avait acquiescé.

« hreoiyrh tO jeiu ? »

« Yep ! » Lui avait répondu Ianto.

Non seulement, avec son efficacité habituelle, Ianto avait réussi à piloter l'équipe mais, en même temps, il avait réussi préparer le départ de leurs très jolies pensionnaires, il leur faudrait évidement un interprète et ça ne pouvait être que Jack !

Ianto, pragmatique, avait alors décidé de poser une semaine de vacances, après tout on ne pouvait pas les lui refuser, il n'en avait jamais pris depuis son arrivée !

Pourquoi pas une petite semaine aux Bermudes ?

Fin.

(Bon ! Ce n'est pas dit qu'on n'ira pas faire un petit tour aux Bermudes, si l'occasion se présente !)


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: **Retour de chasse

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **17/03/10** - **Savon–**  
Rating: **NC-17** - slash  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

**Warnings éventuels**: Jack et Ianto sous la douche, ou quand le savon devient caresse.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

« À genoux ! Et pas de discussions ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Et cramponne-toi à cette barre, inutile que tu te fracasses la tête, si on peut l'éviter, n'est-ce pas ?»

Ianto avait obtempéré sans discuter avec beaucoup de peine et de mauvaise volonté. Depuis leur petite sortie au pays des cannibales, il n'était jamais revenu de chasse en si mauvaise état.

Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à sortir de ses vêtements avec l'aide et la dextérité très appréciée de Jack.

Jack avait préalablement plié une serviette en quatre qu'il avait posée sur le tapis antidérapant pour que Ianto ne se fasse pas plus de mal.

Maintenant, à genoux dans la douche pour ne pas risquer de tomber, il attendait que son amant vienne le rejoindre pour prendre soin de lui comme personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

En premier lieu, parce qu'il n'aurait permis à personne d'autre de le toucher de cette manière là, ni même, de le voir dans cet état. Jack avait seul l'accès à ce degré d'intimité, qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'accorder à qui que ce soit par le passé.

Le capitaine avait ouvert l'eau pour que Ianto ne prenne pas froid et avait vérifié la puissance du jet, puis il s'était déshabillé aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre le jeune homme dans l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel il était.

Il s'était installé derrière lui et avait attrapé le savon qu'il avait bien fait mousser entre ses mains avant de commencer à savonner Ianto avec beaucoup de méthode et d'application.

« Des fois je me dis que ça t'amuse… » Avait grommelé Ianto.

« De trembler pour ta vie ? » Avait répondu Jack qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

« Non… Je parle de ça ! » Avait-il dit s'abandonnant à la caresse du savon que Jack promenait sur sa peau.

« Oui, je préférais ne pas avoir à te tirer des griffes de trois wheevils pour ça… » Avait dit Jack faisant glisser le savon le long du dos de Ianto, puis enchaînant avec des mouvements circulaires sur les zones latérales, la main droite passant le savon, tandis que de la gauche, il faisait mousser en un massage léger : Ianto n'était qu'un hématome…

Il avait invité le jeune homme à se redresser pour pouvoir savonner ses cuisses, intérieur, extérieur, la droite puis la gauche faisant gentiment glisser le savon entre ses jambes, obtenant un grognement frustré, tandis qu'il agaçait les zones les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

« Jack… » Avait imploré Ianto cherchant plus de contact tandis que les mains chaudes et enveloppantes du capitaine se contentaient de le savonner méthodiquement avec un professionnalisme exaspérant.

Lorsque Jack l'avait attiré tout contre lui pour pouvoir continuer son nettoyage en règle sans avoir à lui imposer de se retourner, Ianto s'était gentiment servi de lui comme d'une chaise longue, seigneur que cet homme était confortable.

Le nez dans le cou de Ianto, il continuait son travail sur le torse, titillant au passage les mamelons de son partenaire et jouant avec la douce toison qui couvrait son torse, pour descendre en mouvements circulaires le long de son ventre et de là, jusqu'à la région plus touffue où la main de Ianto voulait la sienne :

« Jack… » Avait insisté le jeune homme, sa voix descendant dangereusement d'une octave.

« Sage… » Avait eu le malheur de souffler le capitaine en guise de réponse alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour atteindre le mitigeur.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, avant d'avoir compris comment, Jack était tombé en arrière et s'était retrouvé assis sur les fesses, cuisses écartées, sa tête ayant cognée lourdement contre le carrelage du mur du fond.

« Eh ! Espèce de sale petite brute ! » Avait-il protesté tandis que Ianto récupérait la savonnette qui lui avait échappé.

« T'as faute » Avait grommelé la voix beaucoup trop grave de Ianto.

Maintenant en possession de l'instrument de torture, le jeune homme entrepris de lui rendre la pareille, savonnant généreusement son ventre glabre, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pour finir par l'objet de son désir, faisant glisser le savon entre les parties charnues avec insistance. Puis Ianto avait abandonné la savonnette à son triste sort, s'appliquant à faire mousser avec sa main gauche le savon ainsi étalé, tandis que sa main droite se faisait plus invasive soutirant un gémissement exaspéré au capitaine qui cherchait au fond de lui la volonté de résister à la vague qui l'envahissait.

« Tourne-toi… ! » Avait intimé Ianto dans un râle.

Il était inutile de tenter de le raisonner, l'adrénaline avait toujours cet effet là sur lui, Jack le savait, et dans cet état, le jeune homme ne sentait plus sa propre douleur et risquait d'en arriver à se blesser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, alors Jack avait obtempéré offrant à son compagnon une vue imprenable sur son anatomie des plus intimes, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en crevait pas d'envie lui-même.

Il ne fallait pas espérer douceur et tendresse de la part de Ianto quand il en arrivait à ce degré d'excitation, il avait pris sans manière ce qui lui était offert, Jack lui appartenait, devenait sa chose, et il en redemandait, n'en ayant jamais assez jusqu'à l'explosion finale, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme épuisé, vidé, s'écroule sur lui comme une poupée de chiffon.

Alors Jack s'était dégagé en prenant soin de protéger son amant de tous chocs supplémentaires, finissant de rincer le savon, l'enveloppant dans la serviette pour le porter sur son lit.

« Avec moi… » Avait murmuré Ianto déjà gagné par le sommeil.

« Bien sûr » Avait dit doucement Jack en s'allongeant contre lui.

Ianto portait sur le corps la trace de nombreuses morsures qui n'avaient heureusement pas traversées le blouson de cuir et le jean qu'il portait pour la chasse ce soir là, s'il avait été comme d'habitude, vêtu de son très élégant costume de laine fine, c'est à la morgue qu'il reposerait.

Jack, beaucoup trop conscient de la fragilité de la vie des simples humains, s'était enroulé autour de lui, l'épousant au plus près, se rassurant de sa chaleur, du moindre tressaillement de son corps sentant bon le savon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: **La cuisine de l'enfer

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **18/03/10** - **Viande –**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper

**Warnings éventuels**: Attention : très saignant ! En revenant du Brecon Beacons, Ianto doit affronter un repas chez ses grands-parents !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

Ianto regardait l'entrecôte qui occupait la meilleur part de son assiette. Une magnifique pièce de boucherie préparée avec amour par son adorable grand-mère, qui le regardait avec tendresse totalement inconsciente du supplice auquel elle le soumettait.

Il avait survécu à Canary Wharf, il devrait pouvoir arriver à affronter l'horreur dans son assiette sans que ses grands-parents ne découvrent sa très soudaine et difficilement explicable aversion pour la viande, rouge de surcroît.

Ne pas y penser, surtout faire le vide, oublier les événements de la veille, à commencer par le fait qu'il avait bien failli finir ainsi dans une assiette…

A genoux dans cette cuisine de l'enfer, où des corps humains, éviscérés tel des carcasses de veau à l'abattoir, se balançaient suspendus à des crochets de boucherie attendant d'être dépecés, Ianto avait la nausée, même s'il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac depuis qu'il avait identifié d'où venait l'odeur pestilentielle qui l'avait assailli.

Sa tête tournait et sa vue se troublait, son corps était engourdi par la douleur depuis que la femme l'avait attendri comme une escalope à coup de batte jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience.

Il n'avait repris connaissance que lorsque le mari avait résolu de le saigner comme un poulet devant ses collègues, parce que ça donnait un meilleur goût à la viande.

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons tous que de la viande… » Avait dit ce malade.

Ses compagnons d'infortunes ne semblaient plus aussi prompts à le condamner, probablement qu'assister à son exécution n'avait jamais été envisagé, à moins que ce soit seulement le fait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à partager son sort.

Le couteau de ce monstre humain empestant la viande pourrie mordant dans la chair tendre de sa gorge, Ianto avait eu peur comme jamais il n'avait eu, ça lui avait pris au ventre lui tordant les trippes…

Il n'était pas un saint, il en était conscient, mais de là à mériter de finir en ragoût pour des barbares dégénérés, il y avait de la marge, tout ça parce que Jack avait décidé de leur offrir un petit tour à la campagne pour ressouder l'équipe !

Ils avaient bien failli se retrouver tous ensembles, bien soudés dans l'estomac de cannibales et ça, juste à coté de chez eux, en plein Pays de Galles !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: **Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **19/03/10** - **Vindicatif –**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Ianto Jones, Myfanwy

**Warnings éventuels**: Ianto Jones aime la solitude par force, un jour, il fait une très improbable rencontre…

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

(Évidemment vous remplacez les deux x par des t dans l'adresse)

* * *

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

Ianto s'était recroquevillé, roulé en boule sur lui-même, caché dans le coin qu'il s'était aménagé dans ce hangar désaffecté des anciens docks. Il s'était armé d'un lourd bâton, et gare à l'impudent qui se serait risqué à venir le déranger dans sa cachette.

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Ianto ressentait le besoin de s'isoler des autres, du monde, des êtres vivants en général et de son père en particulier, trop violent, trop soupe au lait, trop émotionnellement instable pour l'empathe qu'il était.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

Alors, quand il n'en pouvait plus, lorsque la promiscuité devenait torture, il venait se terrer ici où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds, l'endroit était maudit, hanté ou dieu sait quelles balivernes…

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

Tout petit déjà, il affectionnait les placards, les greniers sombres où ses semblables hésitaient à se rendre seul et sans lumière, lui ne craignait rien de plus que les humains et leur incapacité à contrôler leurs émotions.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

Il n'était pas seul, un autre être vivant s'était aventuré sur son territoire ! Pas un rat, ni aucun mammifère, non, il en aurait perçu les émotions, un reptile ou un insecte…

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

Ianto s'était relevé prudemment, silencieusement, il avait guetté et finalement localisé l'origine du bruit à une quinzaine de mètres, où des caisses de bois abandonnées s'entassaient encore.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

Toujours armé de son bâton, il s'était mis en chasse, bien décidé à mettre en déroute l'intrus qui avait osé venir troubler sa retraite.

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

Entre deux rangées de bidons, il avait trouvé une caisse renversée qui semblait se chercher un passage rebondissant d'un obstacle à l'autre, quelque chose s'était fait piéger là-dessous et n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir…

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

Vu la taille et le poids que devait faire la caisse, ça ne pouvait être un insecte, ni aucun reptile, autochtone, tout au moins, et ça ne pouvait pas être une créature des égouts non plus…

Quelque représentant d'une espèce tropicale ramené par un cargo ?

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

Du bout de son arme improvisée, Ianto avait repoussé la caisse qui s'était alors immédiatement immobilisée.

Il avait attendu silencieusement…

Et la caisse avait repris son étrange danse :

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

Probablement un gros lézard ou un iguane…? S'était dit Ianto.

De la pointe de son bâton, il avait soulevé délicatement la prison improvisée. Il était tombé en arrêt devant l'improbable créature fort vindicative qui en était sortie. Mi lézard, mi oiseau, l'animal ressemblait à si méprendre à un ptéranodon… de la taille d'un caniche !

À peine libéré l'animal s'en était pris avec force coup de bec acéré après ses boots.

À l'agressivité de la bête, le premier geste de l'adolescent avait été de repousser brutalement l'animal du pied, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Sur le dos, empêtré dans des ailes manifestement plus encombrantes qu'utiles, il n'arrivait pas à se redresser et se débattait comme un beau diable avec les piaillements outragés qui allaient de paires.

Ianto l'avait observé un moment incrédule, repassant en mémoire toute l'encyclopédie animalière qu'il avait dans la tête : aucun animal contemporain ne correspondait à ce truc !

L'adolescent avait finalement récupéré son arme et s'en était servi pour aider la pauvre créature à retrouver une position moins humiliante, il en avait été remercié par un concert de protestations stridentes et une nouvelle attaque de coup de becs, contre ses boots, qu'il avait facilement esquivée.

Il avait joué ainsi avec le reptile ailé un bon moment, fasciné et amusé par son agressivité totalement inutile et sans effet sur lui, il avait ainsi taquiné et agacé l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue et le laisse approcher, n'attaquant plus que lorsque Ianto s'aventurait beaucoup trop près.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici, hein ? »

« Tu dois avoir faim, je me trompe ? »

Ianto ne sentait rien, l'animal ne lui renvoyait aucune émotion, ni même aucune sensation…

Il avait fouillé dans ses poches et en avait sorti une barre de chocolat, il en avait cassé un petit morceau qu'il lui avait jeté.

Le dinosaure miniature avait tenté de l'attraper au vol mais l'avait raté de peu, alors avec la grâce toute relative d'un cormoran au sol, il était parti à la recherche de la friandise.

Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à la retrouver, il avait joué un peu avec, comme s'il cherchait à la sentir ou la goûter puis d'un coup de bec agile s'en était saisi et renversant la tête en arrière l'avait engloutie.

Pour finir, la bête avait soigneusement vérifié qu'il ne restait pas de miette sur le sol, puis s'était retournée vers Ianto pour l'houspiller joyeusement.

« Eh, c'est pas des manières de dire merci ! » Avait protesté l'adolescent alors que son nouvel ami venait lui réclamer du rabe avec une insistance toute agressive.

Ianto lui avait ainsi cédé l'intégralité de son goûter par petits morceaux, puis il l'avait recouvert avec la caisse et était parti en quête de nourriture.

Jours après jours, Ianto était revenu nourrir Myfanwy et s'en était fait une amie des plus déroutantes dont il trouvait la compagnie étonnamment plus reposante que celle de ces semblables, et ça, même si le ptérodactyle avait un aussi fichu caractère que lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: Les atouts de Jack.** **  
****Auteur: **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Tochwood/Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack/Ianto, Owen, Gwen et Tosh.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoileur** : pour l'épisode Bad Wolf de la première saison du Docteur Who  
**Warnings éventuels: **pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu cette scène mémorable elle est disponible sur Youtube :** .com/watch?v=lDjH1IQTeeo (**évidemment vous remplacez les deux x par des t dans l'adresse**)  
Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Tosh étudiait un signal qui leur parvenait par l'intermédiaire de la faille. Rien d'alarmant, sauf peut-être le fait que si son analyse était juste, les programmes télé n'iraient pas en s'améliorant dans le futur.

Elle avait visionné, en accéléré, des heures de programmes débilitants et cruels, qui n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des versions plus perverses des reality-shows actuels, où les candidats malheureux semblaient être purement et simplement éliminés… de la vie !

Le premier jour, Jack avait jeté un œil distrait aux images, mais ne s'y était pas attardé :

« Le monde est un éternel recommencement » S'était-il contenté de commenter et d'ajouter :

« Les jeux du cirques avaient quand même plus de panache… »

Et devant leurs airs horrifiés, il avait affiché un petit sourire espiègle…

Avec lui, ils ne savaient jamais si c'était du lard ou du cochon…

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, et tentait de trouver une preuve que c'était du chiqué…

« Chiqué ! » Avait dit Jack sans plus de commentaire.

« Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? » Avait dit Owen.

« Parce que ça te parait envisageable, toi ? » Avait dit Gwen choqué.

« L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, et à mon humble avis, c'est pas avec ce genre d'émission qu'il va s'élever au-dessus de la meute ! » Avait ronchonné Owen.

« Toujours aussi confiant en l'humanité, à ce que je vois… » Avait fait Jack en regagnant son bureau où une pile de dossiers pour la semaine précédente l'attendait sans trop y croire.

« Oh ! » S'était exclamée Tosh.

« ??? »

« J'le crois pas… » Avait-elle ajouté.

Elle fixait son écran avec des yeux exorbités et sa bouche s'était figée sur la lettre O.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » Avait demandé mollement Gwen que ces vidéos déprimaient et qui tâchait de se concentrer sur une autre recherche.

« On peut dire ça… Viens donc voir ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'assister à une énième élimination, même si tu dis que ça ne se passera que dans plusieurs centaines d'années… »

« Millénaires… Mais j'avoue que j'en suis beaucoup moins sûre, cela dit… »

Gwen, à contrecœur, était venue se positionner aux cotés de sa collègue qui avait remis la séquence à son début.

« Oh ! » Avait fait Gwen.

« N'est-ce pas ? » L'avait prise à témoin Tosh.

« Oh ooh, c'est pas possible…non ! »

Les deux femmes avaient échangé un regard faussement embarrassé, puis ensemble avaient tourné la tête vers le bureau de Jack pour vérifier que l'intéressé était occupé…

« Et regarde jusqu'au bout… ! » Avait fait Tosh avec un air de sainte nitouche pas trop mal imité.

« Il sort d'où ce flingue ? » S'était étranglée Gwen.

« Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir ! » Avait répondu la sage Tosh sur le même ton.

« Fin de l'émission ! » Avait-elle ajouté alors que l'écran devenait noir juste après que le concurrent du jeu ait fait feu sur les deux androïdes qui s'apprêtaient, semblait-il, à le découper en rondelles…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Owen qui remontait de la salle d'autopsie, trouvant les deux jeunes femmes scotchées sur le moniteur de Tosh.

« A ton avis ? » Avaient-elles fait en l'invitant à visionner la séquence.

« Harkness a fait du X pour arrondir ses fins de mois… ? »Avait-il plaisanté.

« J'irais pas jusqu'à appeler ça du X… Quoiqu'il possède indubitablement tous les arguments pour… » Avait dit Gwen rêveuse.

« Ridicule cette tenue de tennis… C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ce truc, et c'est quoi cette langue ? » Avait bougonné Owen.

« J'arrive pas à déterminer, certaines sonorités sont indéniablement anglophones, mais pour le reste… » Avait commencé Tosh.

« Whoua ! Il le sort de là où je pense, ce flingue ? » S'était exclamé Owen avec une méchante grimace.

« Tu crois que c'est lui ? » L'avait coupé Gwen, avant qu'il ne sorte quelque remarque désagréable sur les mœurs de son patron.

« Je croyais que ça venait du futur ? Parce que là-dessus, il fait plus jeune… »

Tosh avait pratiqué un retour en arrière et avait figé l'image alors que l'homme complètement nu mettait en joue les deux androïdes, avec son minuscule mais très efficace flingue…

« Alors, lui ou pas lui ? » Avait demandé Tosh à ses deux collègues perplexes.

L'image, ainsi arrêtée, mettait bien en valeur l'anatomie de l'homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à leur capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! » Avait protesté Owen.

« C'est pas moi qui me tape ce… Truc ! » Avait-il conclu.

« Café ? » Avait demandé Ianto qui remontait des archives.

« Viens donc nous apporter ton expertise, plutôt… » L'avait invité Owen.

Ianto était venu les rejoindre avec un air circonspect, il n'était pas dans la nature d'Owen de lui faire le plus petit début de compliment.

Tosh avait rembobiné pour la troisième fois. Ianto était resté stoïque, bouche bée, mais stoïque !

A l'apparition soudaine de l'arme, il s'était contenté de lever un sourcil perplexe… !

« Alors ? » Lui avaient demandé en chœur les trois autres.

« Intéressant ! Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé être ? » Avait-il demandé, affectant un air détaché et professionnel.

« Est-ce que c'est Jack ? » S'était impatientée Gwen.

Comme pour appuyer la question, Tosh avait à nouveau fait un arrêt sur un plan où la virilité de Jack était fort mise en valeur.

Les deux femmes avaient le feu aux joues.

« Ça y ressemble, mais n'est-ce pas extrait de ces fameux programmes qui nous arrivent par la faille ? » Avait fait valoir le jeune homme sans sourciller.

« Je vais faire le café ! » Avait-il alors annoncé, affectant d'avoir été dérangé pour quelque futilité, alors que le café, ça, c'était du sérieux !!!

Lorsque Ianto était revenu avec les cafés, les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de visionner la même séquence avec le même intérêt et ça pour la énième fois.

Ianto avait alors réalisé que ça lui déplaisait de les voir ainsi baver devant l'anatomie de son amant. Parce que c'était Jack, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute pour Ianto…

Owen lui était retourné à sa partie de dieu sait quel jeu débile sur son propre terminal, la nudité de Jack semblant avoir sur lui un effet répulsif tout à fait satisfaisant au goût du jeune homme.

Ianto leur avait distribués leur café avec la même rigueur et le même flegme que d'habitude, puis avait pris les deux dernières tasses pour aller rejoindre Jack dans son bureau.

« Ah… ! Merci, Ianto… » L'avait accueilli le capitaine comme s'il était en manque alors qu'il devait bien en être à sa cinquième tasse.

Ianto s'était installé comme à son habitude sur le coin du bureau de Jack et avait attaqué directe :

« Que tu fasses des vidéos de nu, soit, c'est ton problème, mais débrouille-toi alors, pour qu'elles n'arrivent pas sur les moniteurs de mes collègues, parce que là, j'ai le sentiment que c'est ma vie privée qui se voit ainsi déballée… »

Jack avait failli s'étrangler avec son café. De quelles vidéos Ianto pouvait bien parler ? Il prenait toujours soin d'effacer tous les enregistrements de leurs ébats que la vidéosurveillance était susceptible d'avoir surpris…

« ??? »

« Une vidéo extraite d'une émission débile avec des playmobiles géants, et un flingue ridiculement petit lui… Sauf si on tient compte de l'endroit où tu devais l'avoir caché… »

« Des quoi ? De quoi ? »

« Des playmobiles, un flingue futuriste… »

Oh oui ! Jack voyait très bien de quoi il parlait, lorsque ces jouets avaient envahi les étals ça l'avait passablement amusé… À cette évocation un large sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de Ianto qui annonçait une claire envie de meurtre…!

« C'est pas possible… » Avait dit Jack en se levant pour aller regarder par la baie vitrée Tosh et Gwen penchées sur le même moniteur.

« Je crois que Tosh est en train de bricoler un logiciel pour mesurer plus précisément tes… Attributs » Avait commenté Ianto avec toujours beaucoup de calme et de dignité.

Il était clair pour Jack que Ianto n'appréciait pas du tout l'ironie de la situation.

« Je m'en occupe… ! » Avait dit Jack.

« Très bonne idée… » L'avait suivi Ianto.

« Bon, les filles, la récrée est finie ! Une soucoupe volante a été vue à Pentyrch… »

« Une quoi ? »

« D'accord, c'est probablement un canular, mais bon allez vérifier quand même, et tout de suite… Plus vite que ça… »

Les deux femmes avaient attrapé leurs affaires avec beaucoup de réticences et avait lancé un œil noir à Ianto qui surveillait l'opération depuis l'encadrement de la porte du bureau du patron.

« Tu paries que tout aura mystérieusement disparu d'ici notre retour »Avait marmonné Gwen.

« Plus que probable… ! » Avait convenu Tosh avec un sourire mutin, jouant machinalement avec son porte-clefs.

« Clé USB ? »

« Yep ! »

« Y a quand même un truc que j'aimerais bien savoir… » Avait commencé Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce que Jack fiche sur une vidéo qui ne sera tournée que dans plusieurs millénaires ? » Avait continué Tosh.

« D'autant que pour lui ça serait du passé… » Avait-elle ajouté.

Fin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: **Punition

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **28/03/10** - **Pardoner –**  
Rating: **NC-17

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness

**Warnings éventuels : M/M sexe, **malgré le titre rien de bien méchant !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

(Évidemment vous remplacez les deux x par des t dans l'adresse)

* * *

Jack avait débarqué chez Ianto sans prévenir, ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment été surpris et l'attendait : une fois de plus le jeune homme avait trahi la confiance de son capitaine et amant.

Mais en fournissant les coordonnées de Flat Holm à Gwen, il pensait avoir raison et n'était pas prêt à baisser la tête.

« Monsieur Jones, cette fois-ci vous avez outrepassé ma patience… ! » Avait annoncé Jack en passant la porte.

Ianto s'apprêtait à lui donner son point de vue, mais le capitaine lui avait alors collé son manteau dans les bras et avait ajouté :

« Je crois que cette fois-ci, une punition s'impose ! »

Ianto avait froncé puis levé le sourcil, était-ce une idée qu'il se faisait ? Il lui semblait bien voir pointer sous l'apparente sévérité du patron, l'humeur espiègle de l'amant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très réglementaire, Monsieur… » Avait répondu Ianto pour tâter le terrain, quoiqu'il lui semblait bien que le pantalon de Jack était anormalement tendu…

« À titre indicatif, Monsieur Jones, je vous rappelle que le règlement maintenant c'est moi qui le fait ! » Avait fait Jack, et en désignant la direction de la chambre à coucher, il avait ajouté :

« Tu as 5 minutes pour être nu comme un vers et prêt… à recevoir ta punition »

Jack gardait un œil noir et son esprit fermé, mais il pointait, derrière, un petit air satisfait qui contredisait le tout.

Ianto avait esquissé un petit sourire narquois, la soumission n'était pas dans sa nature, mais Jack avait des raisons d'être en colère, réellement en colère après lui, et semblait vouloir régler leur différent sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi pas, après tout, Jack n'était pas d'un naturel méchant ni même brutal… alors !

« 5 minutes ? »

« Plu que 4, maintenant ! »

« Ok ! »

Quatre minutes plus tard, Ianto sortait de la salle de bain dans son plus simple appareil. Jack l'attendait dans la chambre et n'avait quitté que ses boots et ses chaussettes. Il avait emmené avec lui le sac en papier avec lequel il était arrivé et en sortait deux cravates qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs.

Ianto avait attendu sagement que Jack le lui dise pour venir le rejoindre sur le lit.

« À genoux, jambes écartées, mains sur les chevilles » Lui avait soufflé Jack.

Ianto lui avait lancé un sourcil inquisiteur, mais avait obtempéré. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup être attaché. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup perdre le contrôle en règle générale. Ce n'était même pas une question de confiance, parce qu'il avait une totale confiance en Jack.

Jack avait utilisé les cravates pour menotter solidement chaque poignet à la cheville correspondante, laissant juste assez de mou pour ne pas le blesser et pour éventuellement changer de position. Restait que Ianto se sentait très vulnérable et qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que Jack avait en réserve pour lui, parce qu'il restait quelque chose dans le sac, il en était sûr !

Jack prenait son temps, l'animal jouait avec ses nerfs ! Autant Ianto pouvait faire preuve de patience dans la vie de tous les jours et au travail, autant en matière de sexe et plus particulièrement avec Jack, il avait tendance à la perdre très vite…

Jack s'était positionné dans son dos pour ouvrir le sac, et le froissement du papier l'avait fait frémir d'anticipation, il avait tenté de jeter un œil curieux et avait été rappelé à l'ordre par une petite tape sur la tête.

Il avait cependant eu le temps d'apercevoir l'instrument de torture : une plume d'autruche !

Une de ces grandes plumes d'autruche toute frétillante et chevelue, la réaction avait été immédiate, son corps tout entier s'était tendu avant même le premier contact, et une envie de meurtre avait même surgi au milieu de ses pensées : comment avait-il été assez stupide pour se laisser attacher !

Jack avait attaqué par le haut du dos, faisant glisser la plume sur ses épaules, puis sur toute la longueur du bras, descendant jusque à la main, pour ensuite remonter et continuer de l'autre coté.

Dès ce premier passage tous les poils du corps de Ianto s'étaient électrisés, et il lui fallait se concentrer sur sa respiration pour garder un minimum de contrôle et ne pas invectiver Jack de tous les noms de la terre.

Jack avait pris son temps, jouant avec sa nuque, puis descendant lentement le long de son dos. Il l'avait alors poussé en avant, et Ianto s'était retrouvé le nez dans l'oreiller et bien évidemment les fesses en l'air, exposant un peu plus son intimité aux tourments à venir.

Mais Jack avait décidé de pousser Ianto dans ses retranchements et s'était contenté de faire courir l'instrument de torture sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses pour remonter par… L'intérieur, n'effleurant que très légèrement deux testicules particulièrement engorgés, Ianto avait serré les dents et Jack avait continué son supplice.

Ianto avait fini par perdre toute notion du temps, il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs frémissante de désirs et de frustrations, il n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses gémissements lorsque la plume venait vicieusement agacer sa virilité sans lui apporter le moindre soulagement.

Pour terminer sa démonstration Jack l'avait mis sur le dos, concentrant les caresses sur son membre désormais douloureux, mais il suffisait que Ianto tente d'aller à sa rencontre pour que la plume s'envole et remonte le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses…

Ianto n'en pouvait plus et les larmes lui en étaient montées aux yeux, il cherchait désespérément l'oreiller pour y cacher sa défaite…

« Jack… » Avait-il supplié à bout de forces.

Alors Jack s'était arrêté, enfin ! Il était venu plonger son regard sombre dans les yeux humides de Ianto.

« Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens quand tu trahis ma confiance… » Avait-il dit d'une voix posée et triste.

« J'te d'mande pardon » S'était entendu péniblement articuler Ianto.

« Moi, aussi » Avait dit Jack.

« Jack, s'il te plait… » Avait une nouvelle fois supplié Ianto en cherchant le creux du cou de son amant. Le capitaine avait esquissé un petit sourire et avait attrapé le lubrifiant. Il avait pris tout son temps pour préparer son amant qui se tortillait d'impatience recherchant désespérément plus de contact.

Jack n'avait défait les cravates qui retenaient encore la liberté de mouvement du jeune homme qu'après l'avoir pénétré. Ianto s'était alors cramponné à lui comme un désespéré, mordant, griffant, le faisant rouler pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et pour mieux s'empaler sur lui jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme tant désiré, tant attendu vienne le délivrer…

Alors Ianto s'était écroulé sur lui, dans ses bras, et dans un dernier sursaut avant de céder à l'épuisement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui souffler :

« Tu sais que tu me le paieras ? »

« J'y compte bien » Avait répondu Jack en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

…………………………..

Ianto s'était réveillé comme il s'était endormi, collé tout contre Jack… Collé étant bien le terme ! Il avait grogné sa désapprobation. De plus, ses muscles étaient endoloris comme s'il avait pratiqué quelque sport intensif et ses poignets et chevilles étaient en feu !

Et Jack était toujours là ! L'animal avait passé la nuit ici, avec lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, attendant sagement la revanche que ne manquerait pas de prendre le jeune homme et ça, au garde à vous, bien évidement ! Son érection tendue sous la cuisse de Ianto.

Ianto s'était dégagé mollement et avait ouvert les yeux pour tomber sur le regard bleu de Jack empli d'expectative : ce type est malade ! S'était dit Ianto en se levant avec difficulté.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Appel de la nature… Et une bonne douche fera pas de mal non plus » Avait grommelé le jeune homme, puis il avait rectifié :

« Et ceci n'est pas une invitation à me suivre… »

Jack avait alors affiché une mine boudeuse, qui n'allait pas trop au patron mais avait le don de chambouler la tête de Ianto.

Il avait laissé couler l'eau un moment, Jack semblait décider à lui obéir et à l'attendre…

« Jack » Avait-il fini par appeler.

L'homme avait surgit comme un beau diable hors de sa boîte :

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un massage, d'un vrai massage… »

Jack ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, ses mains magiques s'étaient appliquées à dénouer avec virtuosité toutes les tensions musculaires que la plume avait suscitées. Jack avait d'abord travaillé le dos de haut en bas et jusqu'aux chevilles puis Ianto s'était retourné, Jack restant très professionnel avait continué… Arrivé aux chevilles de ce côté ci, Ianto lui avait fait relever la tête pour lui indiquer la dernière zone de tension que le masseur avait sagement ignoré jusqu'alors.

Jack ne s'était pas fait prié et, à ce jeu là, il était indéniablement imbattable, tout au moins de l'avis de Ianto.

C'était toujours dans ses moments là que Ianto se disait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il installe quelque chose pour se cramponner, parce qu'à chaque fois le pauvre Jack y laissait des cheveux, sa tignasse étant la seule chose qui lui offre quelques prises.

Ianto s'était laissé couler à genoux face à lui, se retrouvant à nouveau noyé dans le regard bleu. L'abandon et la confiance que Jack lui témoignait le chaviraient, d'autant plus que Jack le connaissait bien et qu'il n'était absolument pas inconscient… Immortel, mais pas inconscient !

Alors Ianto avait pris la bouche qui lui était offerte et l'avait embrassée passionnément, le carrelage d'une douche n'étant pas ce qui se fait de plus confortable, Ianto avait suggéré un repli stratégique dans la chambre et de préférence sur le lit…

Curieusement, les lits, que se soit le sien ou celui de Jack, n'étaient pas leur surface de jeu la plus utilisée, les murs et les bureaux ou toute autre surface s'apparentant à une table étaient nettement en haut de leur hit parade personnel, l'arrière du SUV, aussi.

Ianto avait retrouvé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit la paire de menottes qu'il n'avait jamais réutilisée sur Jack depuis son retour du Vaillant, vu la réaction du capitaine ça avait peut-être été une erreur de sa part… ?!

Il attendait sagement ses directives avec des impatiences de jeune chiot attendant que son maître lui jette la balle.

« Tu n'as pensé qu'à ça toute la nuit ? » Avait fait Ianto.

Le capitaine avait acquiescé avec des yeux pétillants de gourmandise, et Ianto n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire : il s'était réveillé sans le moindre désir de revanche !

La petite démonstration de Jack lui avait clairement fait comprendre ce que son compagnon pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il profitait de sa confiance, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Alors Ianto l'avait menotté dans le dos et avait récupéré la plume.

« Tu ne bouges pas, sinon j'arrête immédiatement, compris ?» Avait-il dit.

Jack avait acquiescé et Ianto avait rendu caresse pour caresse, imposant à son amant de garder son contrôle, et ça, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ne soit plus que désirs et gémissements, alors avec beaucoup de tendresse Ianto l'avait préparé, les yeux rivés à ce regard brouillé par le plaisir.

Ianto l'avait pris avec force et passion, prenant son temps, poussant un peu plus l'homme au seuil de sa tolérance parce que c'est ce que Jack attendait de lui, parce que c'était ce que Jack aimait…

« Petite teigne… » L'avait appelé le capitaine en venant se coller dans le creux de son cou.

« J'te d'mande pardon » Avait répété Ianto.

Jack lui avait adressé un sourire tendre et avait répondu :

« Excuses acceptées, Monsieur Jones »


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: **Il y a des jours comme ça…

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Béta **: Black59

**Genre** : Fan fiction**  
Défi: **Le langage des fleurs**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom:** Torchwood/Docteur Who

**Personnages: **Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Suzie Costello, Rose Tyler

**Warnings éventuels: Sortez les Kleenex ! **Se passe entre la fin de la saison2 du Docteur et le premier épisode de Torchwood.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

Ecrit pour le défi de meli melo sur livejournal :**.com/me_li_me_lo/ (**évidemment pour les débutant remplacez les deux x par des t**)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Pour info **le chapitre précédent** : Punition, **a été augmenté de sa suite, c'est-à-dire** la **_**revanche**_** de Ianto**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Ils étaient revenus de Londres la veille, lui, Owen Harper, Docteur Owen Harper, Suzie Costello et Toshiko Sato. Ils avaient laissé Jack sur place. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness Directeur de Torchwood 3, désormais directeur de Torchwood tout court, la maison mère de Londres étant tombéeet Jack étant le plus haut gradé restant…

Durant 48 heures, ils avaient crapahuté au milieu des gravas et des alignements de corps mutilés. Quand il n'y en avait plus, il y en avait encore… Des centaines, tous employés de Torchwood… Pas des collègues, non. C'était la guerre froide entre le siège de Londres et la petite unité de Cardiff, et ça, depuis avant l'arrivée d'Owen…

Owen était médecin, et même médecin légiste pour Torchwood, alors les cadavres, il avait l'habitude, mais là, ça faisait trop, et puis malgré tout, ces types et ces femmes, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de femmes à Torchwood, faisaient le même job qu'eux !

Même Jack avait été choqué, le capitaine ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sombre, aussi stressé…

Il n'avait cessé de gueuler des ordres en tout sens, hérissant le poil des hommes de UNIT arrivés avant eux sur le site.

Mais Jack avait fait valoir que Canary Wharf appartenait à Torchwood, et que désormais, il était Torchwood. Il avait exigé que tous les cybermen soient incinérés, sans autopsie, ne tolérant qu'une prise d'échantillons d'ADN, il avait veillé lui-même à ce que toutes traces de cybertechnologie soient réduites en cendres.

Aussi, quand Owen avait trouvé devant l'entrée de leur QG, un coursier caché derrière un imposant bouquet de fleurs, il avait été au plus court :

« T'es trompé d'adresse, vieux ! » Lui avait-il grommelé d'une voix pâteuse.

« Non M'sieur, C'est un retour à l'envoyeur, personne à l'adresse indiquée, Monsieur Harkness, c'est bien ici ? »

« Yep, c'est mon patron »

« Eh bien, c'est pour lui ! » Avait répondu le coursier lui calant le bouquet dans les bras.

Avant qu'Owen n'ait eu le temps de protester, le coursier était déjà reparti sur sa bécane…

Owen avait balancé les fleurs sans plus de façon sur le comptoir de la petite boutique désaffectée qui leur servait de façade… ce truc ne ressemblait pas à Jack Harkness, en tout cas, pas à celui qu'il connaissait, non !

Mais, en revanche, la fraîche composition de roses dragées et d'orchidées blanches ponctuée ça et là de feuilles de yucca n'était pas sans lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

Suzie était arrivée peu de temps après, immédiatement suivie de Tosh.

« Ooh ! Jolies fleurs… Un de tes galants t'a demandé en mariage ? » Avait fait Tosh surprenant Suzie en train de sentir le bouquet abandonné.

Suzie avait regardé le bouquet avec suspicion :

« Pas que je sache… ! Y a une carte… »

« Crois-moi, ça, c'est une véritable déclaration… ! » Avait dit Tosh.

« Un bouquet pour petite oie blanche, oui ! » Avait fait Suzie en extrayant la carte du fleuriste, puis elle avait lu :

« Bon anniversaire et à très bientôt, tendrement, J. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une oie blanche ! » Avait fait Suzie.

« J ? »

« Oui, juste : J ! Et ça vient de Londres ! »

Lorsqu'Owen était remonté des cellules, il avait trouvé les jeunes femmes en train de chercher la meilleure place pour installer le bouquet qu'elles avaient mis dans un pichet récupéré dans la cuisine.

« Vous avez quand même pas l'intention de mettre ce truc au milieu ?! » Avait-il objecté.

« Et pourquoi pas ? D'où il vient ce bouquet ? » Avait demandé Tosh.

« Suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, c'est un retour à l'expéditeur, l'expéditeur étant Jack… ! »

« Jack ? Ça ne ressemble pas à Jack ça ! » S'était exclamée Suzie.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à toi il ne t'en a jamais envoyé ? » Avait fait Tosh sarcastique, puis se ravisant, elle avait demandé à Owen :

« Retour à l'expéditeur ? »

« Yep, plus personne à l'adresse indiquée ! »

« Merde ! »

« Comme tu dis… ! C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre ce bouquet au milieu du chemin » Avait dit Owen.

« Tombez pas dans le mélodrame tous les deux, la carte dit : bon anniversaire, je vous rappelle… ! » Avait fait Suzie en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, mais ça ressemble pas à un bouquet d'anniversaire, ça… » Avait fait Tosh dubitative, et qui savait que contrairement à ce que Suzie pouvait penser, Jack était le genre à envoyer des fleurs à une femme, et à le faire avec goût et tact…

Le bouquet venait de Londres, où ils avaient laissé Jack. Jack qui n'avait pas cessé d'être préoccupé par quelque chose qui n'avait pas forcément de rapport avec leur présence au milieu d'un charnier.

« Jack n'a pas cessé d'essayer de joindre quelqu'un… » Avait-elle dit en se mettant en mode recherche. Rien n'était plus facile pour Tosh que de retrouver le numéro que Jack avait composé plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponses…

« Violation de la vie privée, tu connais ? » Avait protesté Owen.

« Oh, la paix, Owen ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieux… » Avait dit Suzie.

« Oh ! »

« Oh ? »

« En fait il y a deux numéros, un fixe et un portable… il les a composé en alternance »

« Ça se tient » Avait convenue Suzie.

« Je continue à penser que ça ne nous regarde pas… »

« Rose Tyler, l'abonnement du portable est au nom de Rose Tyler et le fixe au nom de Jacky Tyler… » Avait lu Tosh.

« Jamais entendu parler… » Avait dit Suzie.

« Ben, parce que Jack irait te parler d'une fille pour laquelle il en pince… » Avait fait remarquer Owen.

« Si tu savais le nombre de trucs qu'il peut raconter… » Avait commencé Suzie.

« Raconter des aventures d'un soir, c'est un truc, mais quand un type comme Jack envoie ce genre de bouquet : ça devient de l'ordre du hautement confidentiel » Avait sifflé Owen.

« Merde ! » Avait fait Tosh en regardant son écran fixement.

« Quoi ? » Avaient demandé les deux autres en la voyant se décomposer sous leur yeux.

« Le dernier appel de Rose Tyler était pour un portable au nom de Jacky, les deux portables étant triangulés sur le site de Canary Wharf, et en plein pendant le carnage… et ce n'est pas tout… »

« L'adresse de Jacky Tyler se trouve à deux rues seulement de l'endroit où Jack t'a demandé de le déposer… »

« Le rapport avec les fleurs ? » Avait demandé Owen sombre.

« Je ne voie pas ces noms sur le listing du personnel de Londres » Avait ajouté Suzie.

Tosh avait repris la carte du fleuriste et avait appelé : Bien sûr que l'on connaissait Monsieur Harkness qui faisait envoyer, tous les ans, un bouquet de roses pâles à mademoiselle Rose Tyler…

Cette année, Monsieur Harkness avait fait rajouter des orchidées blanches et des feuillages, insistant pour que ce soient des feuilles de yucca…

………………..

Jack les avaient renvoyés à Cardiff, les hommes de UNIT finiraient le travail sans eux maintenant qu'il s'était assuré qu'il ne restait rien de la technologie des cybermen, pour le reste, ces types avaient plus de moyens que lui pour faire le nettoyage… Et puis Jack avait d'autres préoccupations.

Il s'était fait déposer à deux rues de l'immeuble de Rose, il y avait là les traces d'un tag que l'on avait essayé d'effacer, mais que l'on pouvait encore deviner : Bad Wolf !

Le garage où travaillait Mickey devait être juste à l'angle derrière si ses infos étaient bonnes, mais, d'après ces mêmes infos, le jeune homme n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis déjà plusieurs semaines…

Il avait trouvé sans peine l'appartement, et n'avait eu aucune difficulté à s'y introduire, il n'avait touché à rien mais s'était attardé dans la chambre de Rose, les occupantes semblaient juste être sorties faire une course… Mais Jack savait qu'elles ne reviendraient pas.

Un des rares rescapés en état de parler avait vu le Docteur repartir, c'est Henry qui l'avait prévenu.

« Jack, y a un type là-bas qui raconte un drôle de truc, tu devrais venir voir »

Et Jack avait été "voir".

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? »

« Le type, il m'a dit de ne pas rester là… Et puis, il est entré dans la cabine bleue, une cabine téléphonique, il y a eu ce bruit… et plus rien ! »

« Il était seul ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Ben oui ! En v'là une drôle d'idée, à combien voulez-vous entrer dans une cabine téléphonique, vous ? »

« Évidement ! » Avait répondu Jack en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de l'homme.

« Donc, le Docteur était là… » Avait conclu Henry.

« Il semblerait… Peux-tu me rendre un service ? » Avait alors demandé Jack.

Ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il avait récupéré les numéros de Rose et de Jacky, juste au cas où, et puis de toute façon, depuis Noël, s'il avait bien calculé, rien ne l'empêchait plus de venir voir Rose, sauf que Rose était avec le Docteur évidement…

Henry avait confirmé ses craintes : Rose et Jacky étaient sur le site au plus fort de la bataille. UNIT avait retrouvé des centaines de portables au milieu des décombres, ils seraient tous "autopsiés".

« Tous les corps identifiables ont été identifiés, un rescapé du service du personnel, il a disparu juste avant que j'arrive, mais il a identifié avec une précision effarante tous les employés encore à peu près humain » Avait ajouté Henry.

« Et les autres ? Je veux dire les civils ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Pas de civil parmi les victimes, en tout cas, pas sur le site… »

« Ces deux femmes étaient avec le Docteur, et elles ne faisaient pas partie du personnel de Torchwood » Avait dit Jack.

« Il faudra attendre que tous les prélèvements ADN soient séquencés »

Jack avait senti un froid implacable l'envahir, Rose, sa petite Rose, il ne pouvait, il ne voulait même pas y songer…

Jack s'était contenté de prélever quelques cheveux sur la brosse qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre de Rose, les avait mis dans une enveloppe à l'intention d'Henry et il avait soigneusement refermé la porte.

Lorsque Jack était arrivé au QG, il était tard, Suzie et Owen étaient rentrés, mais Tosh, elle, était là ! Elle l'attendait assise sur le sofa, avec cet air de petite fille gauche qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle voulait aborder un sujet personnel, et puis Jack avait vu le bouquet… Un superbe bouquet qui trônait sur la petite table basse, le bouquet qu'il avait fait envoyer pour Rose…

« Eh ! Jolies fleurs… ! » Avait-il tenté, mais sa voix l'avait trahi.

« C'est un retour à l'expéditeur, plus personne à l'adresse indiquée… » Avait dit Tosh un peu embarrassée.

Elle l'avait invité à venir s'assoir à côté d'elle et il avait obtempéré incapable de réagir face au chagrin qui le submergeait.

« Je suppose que c'est une longue histoire très compliquée… » Avait-elle dit avec un sourire compatissant tandis qu'elle posait sa petite main amicalement sur la sienne.

« Yep ! » Avait-il dit esquissant un pauvre sourire et des larmes saturant ses paupières gonflées :

« On peut dire ça comme ça… ! »

Il n'était pas utile de le pousser, si Jack voulait parler il parlerait, sinon… Elle serait juste là pour lui tenir la main dans son deuil.

Jack n'avait pas parlé, il était resté toute la nuit, effondré de chagrin, laissant les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues en fixant le bouquet.

Au petit matin, avant que les autres n'arrivent, ils étaient montés sur le quai et avaient marché jusqu'au bout de la digue. Là, ils avaient confié le bouquet de Rose à la mer d'Irlande.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre: Enterrement de vie de garçons**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalité Alternative.

**Personages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Owen/Tosh, Jackie Tyler.**  
****Rating: **NC-17**  
Résumé **: Ianto et Jack sont sur le point de se marier, Owen organise leur enterrement de vie de garçon. Se passe dans un **Univers Alternatif**, où les choses se sont passées bien différemment tant pour Jack que pour les autres membres de Torchwood. COE n'a jamais eu lieu, Jackie Tyler ne s'est jamais retrouver dans le monde de Pete, Jack l'a recueillie et des araignées géantes sont plus fréquentes que les wheevils. Jack a trois enfants, Mira, Sarah et Mike. Il est possible que je publie d'autres extraits de cet univers.

**Warnings éventuels : Beaucoup plus explicite que ce que je j'écris habituellement.**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

La plupart des hommes auraient été ridicule. Non seulement, il ne l'était pas, mais, il était époustouflant. Totalement dévergondé mais époustouflant.

C'était leur enterrement de vie de garçon.

Owen s'était auto promu maître de cérémonie pour la fête qui devait les conduire à travers tous les pubs de la ville et ça jusqu'au petit matin.

« Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ? » Avait fait Ianto.

Il restait la pièce rapportée, l'équipe avait toujours du mal à l'accepter et il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Même si l'idée de faire un enterrement de vie de garçon tous ensemble ne l'enchantait pas.

Lorsqu'au moment de quitter le KG, Owen était arrivé avec une grande boîte plate, il avait eu des doutes qui s'étaient changés en colère froide lorsque les filles avaient déballé une splendide robe de mariée.

Jack avait rit de bon cœur.

« Eh ! N'est-ce pas toi, le type qui m'a demandé de devenir sa femme ? » Avait-il argué hilare, en faisant mine de valser, la robe devant lui.

Oui, effectivement, c'était indubitablement lui. Sous l'emprise du stress, il avait bien demandé à Jack de devenir sa femme, et Jack avait accepté sans sourciller. Ianto n'en revenait toujours pas. L'équipe non plus, mais pas pour les même raisons.

« Et qu'est-il supposé faire avec ça ? » Avait lâché Ianto sèchement.

Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, il leur faisait une faveur en se soumettant à ce rituel ridicule, il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse gâcher leur mariage.

« T'as pas vraiment le sens de l'humour, toi ? » Avait répondu Owen, « C'est juste histoire de s'amuser un peu… »

« Elle est superbe cette robe, vous êtes complètement fous ! » S'était alors exclamé Jack.

« Et il ya tout ce qu'il faut pour faire de toi la plus belle des mariées » Avait ajouté Tosh déballant bas de soie, jarretières et petite culotte de dentelle.

Ce n'était pas des articles loués au bazar du coin. Il y en avait pour une petite fortune…

« Je croyais que vous aviez prévu de faire la tournée des pubs ? » Avait fait Ianto, quelque peu perplexe devant ce déballage.

« Yep ! Et on est même attendu au Dragon Rouge » Avait répondu Owen, pas peu fier de lui.

« Il n'est pas question qu'il se balade en ville affublé de la sorte » Avait protesté Ianto.

« Allez, Ianto ! On va s'amuser » Avait fait Jack avec un air mutin.

« Tu veux un coup de main, patron ? » Avaient proposé Liz et Clara.

« Pas question ! » Avait tranché Ianto, voyant d'un très mauvais œil, les filles de l'équipe qui commençaient à tourner autour de sa promise comme une nuée d'abeilles.

« Je crois que j'ai déshabillé suffisamment de femmes dans ma vie pour pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul » Avait protesté Jack, se réfugiant avec tout son attirail dans son bureau.

Tout le monde était de fort bonne humeur, sauf lui. Une fois de plus, il s'était mis à l'écart et les moqueries allaient bon train.

« Arête de faire la gueule, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser » Avait fait Owen.

« Owen, il entre dans votre jeu que parce qu'il ne veut pas gâcher la soirée et c'est tout » Avait répondu Ianto à voix basse « Mais avant que les choses ne dégénèrent je te conseille de te rappeler que ce type est ton patron »

L'argumentation entre les deux hommes s'était arrêtée là, car la porte du bureau s'était ouverte sur la mariée, et quelle mariée ! Ianto en avait eu le souffle coupé, et vu le silence qui régnait autour de lui il n'était pas le seul à être épaté.

C'était une superbe robe de taffetas que Jack n'avait eu aucun mal à enfiler. Ses hommes l'avaient pris de court sur ce coup là. Le sourire complice de Jacky l'avait immédiatement rassuré sur le coté bon enfant de cet étrange cadeau.

Dans l'intimité de son bureau, il avait pu détailler les éléments qui avaient déterminé le choix. C'était là le résultat d'un travail d'équipe réfléchi. Ses hommes ne cherchaient pas à se moquer de lui :

La robe venait d'une boutique réputée, dont le bustier à lacets permettait de l'adapter à sa morphologie sans recourir à un rembourrage.

Les bas étaient de soie. Les jarretières de dentelles fines étaient douces au toucher et ne griffaient pas. La petite culotte était rigolote et raffinée mais surtout pouvait contenir ses attributs de manière confortable.

Les escarpins blancs étaient à sa pointure, les talons ni trop hauts, ni trop bas, ne lui poseraient aucun problème.

Jack se sentait à l'aise dans cet accoutrement qui en valait bien un autre. Les souliers étaient peut-être un peu étroits, mais ça irait, tout au moins, tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de se battre contre des araignées géantes. Cependant, Juste au cas où, il avait fixé son coutelas juste au-dessus de la jarretière de sa cuisse gauche.

Avant de s'aventurer hors du bureau, il avait jeté un coup d'œil au vague reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre de sa bibliothèque. Ça n'avait pas l'air si mal, ses larges épaules et son indomptable tignasse contrastaient avec le reste mais sans choquer vraiment. Il n'y avait ni voile ni autre ornements de ce genre dans la boîte et c'était probablement aussi bien ainsi.

Lorsque Jack avait fait son entrée, il avait tout de suite été rassuré sur l'effet que cette tenue aurait sur Ianto. La mâchoire du jeune Gallois s'était instantanément décrochée et ses yeux s'étaient littéralement exorbités.

Les autres hommes étaient restés sans voix tandis que les filles avaient laissé échapper des gloussements ravis. Jacky, elle, le regardait comme une mère qui marie sa fille, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Et maintenant ? » Avait-il demandé.

« On nous attend au Dragons Rouge » Avait rappelé Owen, puis se retournant vers Ianto, il lui avait dit : « Tu baves, mec »

Ianto était alors sorti de sa stupeur, mais il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de Jack, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Pour lui ça restait un mystère : Comment ce type pouvait-il lui faire cet effet là ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi sexy affublé de cette manière ?

Au pub, ils avaient retrouvé les flics et les pompiers de la ville qu'Owen avait conviés à la fête, mais aussi les filles et Mike qui étaient arrivés de Londres un peu plus tôt que prévu. Les filles avaient sauté dans les bras de leur père et l'avaient fait tournoyer pour admirer sa tenue.

Mike en revanche avait lancé un regard accusateur à Ianto, ce dernier avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule embarrassé. Le jeune homme semblait plus enclin à accepter la plaisanterie tant qu'elle ne venait pas de lui.

Ils s'étaient finalement tous bien amusés dans une ambiance, sommes toutes, bon enfant et c'est presque avec regrets qu'ils s'étaient laissés raccompagner chez eux à l'aube.

« Il est plus que temps que je retire se déguisement » Avait fait Jack en se laissant tomber mollement sur ce le sofa.

« Pas question » Avait répondu Ianto en un râle presque sauvage.

Toute la soirée il avait supporté les jeux, les insinuations douteuses, mais aussi, les regards curieux, voir envieux, sans compter les mains baladeuses…

« T'es sûr ? » L'avait taquiné Jack langoureusement avachi au milieu d'un soufflé de taffetas vaporeux. Ses grands yeux pétillaient de malice, malgré l'air innocent qu'il feignait.

« À moi ! » Avait été tout ce qu'avait réussi à articuler Ianto, se laissant tomber à genoux à ses pieds.

Il était en ravissement devant le tableau sensuel et dévoyé qu'offrait Jack, encore renforcé par le bleu de ses yeux embués par le désir.

« Tu es à couper le souffle » Avait murmuré Ianto de manière à peine audible.

Sans lâcher son amant des yeux, Ianto avait fait glisser sa main le long de la cheville encore gainée de soie. Il l'avait gentiment soulevée pour débarrasser le pied de l'escarpin qui commençait à le blesser.

Il l'avait caressé et dorloté avec amour, insistant sur les zones rougies par le frottement. Puis il l'avait reposé avec regret pour s'occuper de l'autre.

Jack l'observait tendrement, s'abandonnant totalement à cette dévotion soudaine de son compagnon. Il avait attendu sagement que Ianto ai fini de couvrir son deuxième pied de baiser pour émettre un petit grondement d'impatience. S'enfonçant un peu plus lascivement dans le sofa, il en avait profité pour faire remonter un peu plus sa jupe sur ses cuisses écartées de façon volontairement provocante.

Ianto avait levé vers lui un regard chargé de luxure, tellement prometteur que Jack en avait dégluti d'anticipation tandis que sa virilité tentait désespérément de s'évader de sa prison de dentelles.

« Sage » Avait intimé Ianto d'une voix rauque qui avait fait courir des frissons dans le creux des reins de la promise.

Ses yeux rivés à ceux de Jack, Ianto, toujours à genoux à ses pieds, avait doucement repoussé aussi haut qu'il l'avait pu la masse volumineuse de tissus soyeux. Deux superbes jambes musclées mais parfaitement galbées s'échappaient à peine d'un amas de froufrou blanc.

Une des jarretières avait disparue. Ianto soupçonnait Richard le capitaine des pompiers de se l'être appropriée. Le bas qu'elle était supposée retenir avait commencé à se faire gentiment la malle, tirebouchonnant disgracieusement. Ianto trancha dans le vif, et le retira sans plus attendre.

La cuisse gauche offrait un spectacle beaucoup plus surprenant avec le couteau de plongée qui côtoyait l'anneau de dentelles et de rubans. Malgré l'impatience de plus en plus manifeste de son exubérante fiancée, Ianto avait pris le temps de retirer l'arme et l'avait fait glisser hors de portée immédiate, ce truc était vraiment dangereux.

« Ianto… » Avait supplié Jack qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester _sage._

Pour toute réponse Ianto l'avait attrapé juste derrière les genoux afin de le tirer vers lui et le bord du divan.

Jack avait ainsi basculé un peu plus en arrière, complètement enfoui au milieu de ses jupons qui étaient désormais remontés jusqu'à sa taille. Il avait du batailler ferme avec l'étoffe pour retrouver son champ de vision.

« Eh, sale petite brute » Avait-il protesté.

Le tableau qui s'offrait désormais au regard de Ianto était autrement plus pornographique que l'Origine du Monde de Courbet. La petite culote de froufrous blancs avait maintenant bien du mal à retenir le fauve qui se débâtait tout seul comme un beau diable.

Sans pour autant libérer le pauvre prisonnier, Ianto en avait eu pitié et avait pris à pleine bouche la tête qui dépassait.

Jack, toujours discret, avait lâché un hurlement de plaisir.

Heureusement, que les mômes avaient eu la bonne idée de choisir de passer la nuit à l'hôtel, il faut dire qu'ils connaissaient leur père et son absence totale de pudeur ou de retenue.

Ianto avait alors relâché instantanément sa proie pour jeter un regard désapprobateur à son exubérant partenaire.

« Dois-je te bâillonner ? » Avait-il menacé.

« Nope ! Serais sage…» Avait répondu Jack avec une mine déconfite.

« Où ce trouve le lubrifiant le plus proche » Avait demandé Ianto, profitant que le charme était partiellement rompu pour penser au côté pratique.

« Là » Avait répondu Jack en commençant à farfouiller dans sons corset.

«Mais t'es une vraie catin » Avait fait Ianto en récupérant le petit sachet.

« Et toi, un voyou ! » Avait répondu Jack avec malice.

Ianto avait considéré un instant la situation, il était tiraillé entre l'envie folle de faire durer le plaisir et culbuter sa belle sur le champ sans plus de formalités. Jack n'était plus qu'une pauvre chose vibrante de désir prête à exploser à tout moment.

« Ianto ? » Avait-il demandé inquiet devant l'air soudain songeur de son amant.

« Prépare-toi pendant que je me déshabille » Avait conclu se dernier en lui jetant sachet sur le ventre.

Jack ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, sans quitter des yeux Ianto, il avait récupéré l'objet au milieu des froufrous et l'avait ouvert avec les dents. Il avait ensuite remonté ses jambes, ses genoux touchant presque ses épaules. Il avait alors fait glisser la petite culotte de manière à dégager l'orifice convoité sans la retirer pour autant. Avec un art consommé, il s'était alors attelé à la tâche très consciencieusement. Ses yeux dévorant Ianto, il se régalait avec malice de l'effet qu'il produisait.

Et lorsque Ianto avait bondit sur lui comme une bête sauvage, il était parti d'un rire ravi, interrompu brutalement par un cri étouffé, lorsque le jeune homme l'avait pénétré dans la foulée.

« Ça t'amuse de me rendre fou, n'est-ce pas ?» Avait-il grogné.

En guise de réponse Jack s'était accroché à lui fiévreusement pour s'empaler encore plus profondément.

Cela avait été torride, passionné et beaucoup trop court.

Ianto n'avait pas eu le courage de bouger et s'était endormi entre les jambes de la future mariée qui l'avait tendrement enveloppé dans ses jupons avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Moins de cinq heures plus tard, tous les deux élégamment vêtus de costumes faits sur mesure se présentaient entourés de leurs amis et témoins devant Monsieur le Maire.

« Alors, cette robe de mariée, c'était une si mauvaise idée ? » Avait glissé Owen à Ianto à la sortie de la Mairie.

« Non » Avait admis Ianto.

« Et je crois qu'on va la garder si le teinturier arrive à la sauver » Avait-il ajouté.

Fin.


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : Un otage dangereux

Genre : Drabble

Personnages : Owen, Ianto et Jack

Rating : PG

Warning : les inconvénients d'un véhicule submersible.

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude

Béta : Black59

« Tu as bloqué les portes ? »

« Yep ! »

« Disons que je les scelle, alors »

« Et pourquoi ça ! »

« T'as vu le type sur la banquette arrière ? »

« Ben, c'est Jack »

« Yep ! »

« 'Vois pas où tu veux en venir ! »

« Alors j'explique : nous sommes désormais confinés dans un espace hermétiquement clos avec un type qui dégage des phéromones comme un insecte en mal d'accouplement »

Owen lui jeta un regard noir.

« Voyons voir combien de temps tu tiens avant de lui sauter dessus »

« Tu bluffes Ianto »

Ianto lui décocha un large sourire après avoir jeté un œil complice vers Jack.

Jack attendait impassible.

« Okay t'as gagné, j'abandonne»


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre: **Après La Tempête

**Beta **: Black59

**Rating: **PG**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Toshiko Sato.

**Spoilers** : Ben, si vous avez jamais vu Doctor Who et Torchwood, certainement.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Ce passe le lendemain de BoomTown, donc juste après que le Tardis soit reparti emportant Jack, Rose et le Docteur vers d'autres aventures.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

….

Jack leur avait donné leur journée. On aurait pu penser qu'après avoir passé 54 heures coincée dans la base souterraine avec Owen Harper et Suzie Costello, Tosh en aurait profité pour aller prendre l'air, faire du shoping ou simplement garder les orteils en éventail devant la télé.

Mais c'était mal connaître Tosh. Jack connaissait bien Tosh. Il n'avait donc pas été plus surpris que cela lorsqu'il l'avait vue arriver picorant un muffin soigneusement enveloppé dans un sac en papier.

Elle aussi l'avait aperçu jouant les touristes au pied de la colonne d'eau. La place portait les stigmates de la tempête énergétique qui avait frappé la ville. Étonnamment le point de convergence sur lequel s'était focalisée la tempête était resté intact. C'est cela que Jack devait être en train d'étudier.

Le temps que Tosh traverse, Jack avait disparu. Nulle part en vu. Elle avait fait le tour de la fontaine pour vérifier qu'il ne lui faisait pas une farce. Jack pouvait parfois être terriblement joueur pour le chef d'une organisation secrète. Pas de Jack.

Elle était alors retournée devant la fontaine, et avait essayé de localiser le point de convergence. Peine perdue. Elle n'y arrivait pas, tournant en rond comme si une force invisible l'empêchait de focaliser son attention. C'était ça ! Il devait y avoir là, un champ de force. Un champ de force qui avait échappé à leur analyse de la veille.

Tosh avait avalé son dernier morceau de muffin, ainsi que les dernières miettes au fond du sac avant de le rouler en boule pour le mettre dans sa poche. Puis, elle avait sorti son tricordeur et avait commencé à balayer la zone. Rien.

C'est alors que des bras puissant sortis de nulle part l'avaient enveloppée. Un inconnu aurait pris un sérieux risque à se prêter à ce genre de familiarité. Tosh était bien entraînée. Trop bien entraînée pour ne pas reconnaître instantanément le parfum très particulier de son entraîneur.

« Jack, mais d'où sors tu ? »

« D'ici »

« Pardon ? »

« J'étais là, tout le temps, je t'observais »

« Où ça là ? »

« Là, où nous nous trouvons, sur cette dalle, très précisément »

« Oh ! » Avait fait Tosh, se désengageant subrepticement de l'étreinte de son extravagant patron. Pour le perdre une fois de plus. « Ah, ben ça alors ! »

Elle avait tourné sur elle-même, et avait quand même fini par arriver à se forcer à regarder dans la bonne direction. Il n'y avait rien entre elle et la colonne d'eau. Pourtant c'est là que Jack devait se tenir. Elle avait du se forcer pour faire un pas en avant sans dévier de sa trajectoire. Mais elle avait réussi et s'était retrouvée le nez sur le torse de l'imposant capitaine.

Celui-ci la gratifia d'un sourire malicieux.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ce truc là ! » Avait-il annoncé.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc là, Jack ?»

« À ton avis ? »

« Une sorte de champ de force, avec un effet répulsif, une sorte de protection »

« Bien ! » Avait-il fait. Les bras croisés, la fixant comme un professeur prenant plaisir à voir son élève faire une démonstration logique.

Il y avait des moments où cela agaçait Tosh, mais en même temps, elle savait que trop bien que malgré ses faux airs de grand gamin, Jack en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle dans bien des domaines.

« En revanche, je ne comprends pas ce que c'est supposé protéger, il n'y a rien ici »

« Il n'y a plus rien »

« Tu veux dire que le champ de force est resté ? »

« Yep ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Jack ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Disons que nous avons eu de la visite. Je pense que la violence de la décharge énergétique aura fixé le filtre de perception… »

« Un filtre perception ? »

« Yep ! Un système qui altère notre perception de la réalité et nous encourage à regarder ailleurs »

« Les passants ne nous voient absolument pas »

« Ils ne nous entendent pas non plus »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Avait demandé Tosh.

« On appelle Owen, et on l'attend ici ? » Avait proposé Jack.


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : Un amant envahissant

Genre : Drabble

Personnages : Jack/Ianto

Rating : PG-13

Béta : Black59

Ianto était en nage, engourdi, comme cloué au matelas, ses membres alourdis étaient impuissant à repousser la couette qui l'étouffait de son poids et de sa chaleur. Il était courbaturé, la tête lui tournait. Il devait avoir chopé une sacrée grippe.

Hep minute !

On était en plein été et la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était une furieuse partie de jambes en l'air avec Jack dans son bunker.

« Jack » grogna Ianto.

« Hum ? » répondit Jack.

« Tu t'es encore endormi sur moi »

« 'Vois pas où est le problème »

« Je suis entrain de cuire dans mon jus »

« Préviens-moi quand t'es prêt : J'ai faim ! »


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre: **Lapin Malin.

**Beta **: Black59

**Rating: **PG**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper et Suzie Costello.

**Spoilers** : Ben, si vous avez jamais vu Doctor Who et Torchwood, certainement.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Se passe le surlendemain de BoomTown, donc juste après que le Tardis soit reparti emportant Jack, Rose et le Docteur vers d'autres aventures. Fait suite à _Après La Tempête._

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

….

Comme d'habitude, Owen était arrivé par l'entrée souterraine du parking. Il était passé jeter un coup d'œil aux pensionnaires des cellules puis était monté sans traîner. Il n'était pas en avance mais pas plus en retard qu'à l'accoutumée, non plus.

Suzie était déjà penchée sur son moniteur, Jack et Tosh n'étaient pas en vue.

« T'es sur quelque chose ? » Avait-il demandé.

« J'essaie de comprendre ce qui a provoqué ce lockdown »

« Ben, essaie de pas en provoquer un autre, parce que, 54 heures bloqué ici avec la ville qui part en live au-dessus, merci, ça va, j'ai donné »

« Merci, j'étais là, je te rappelle »

« À propos, où sont Tosh et Jack ? »

« Jack est en bas en train de farfouiller dans les archives, et Tosh est partie chercher du café »

« Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle est venue bosser hier » Avait fait Owen.

« Je te le confirme, si je ne connaissais pas mieux Jack, je dirais qu'ils couchent ensembles»

« Je ne crois pas que Jack soit le genre de Tosh non plus » Avait dit Owen, il avait alors machinalement jeté un œil sur les écrans de surveillances « C'est quoi ça ? »

Au pied de la colonne d'eau un lapin mécanique géant s'agitait dans l'indifférence totale des passants. Suzie était venue se joindre à Owen pour regarder de quoi il retournait. Il y avait pas mal de passage à cette heure là, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser au lapin, pas même les deux jeunes enfants d'une mère de famille qui était passée à moins d'un mètre.

Suzie et Owen n'avaient pas été jusque là dans leur observation. On était encore loin de Noël et encore plus loin de Pâques. De plus, ce lapin avait des canines. Ils s'étaient précipités dehors par l'accès donnant sur le quai, et de là, avaient remonté la place. Arrivés à la colonne d'eau, ils s'étaient séparés pour la contourner chacun par un côté de manière à prendre la cible par surprise. Rien. Plus de lapin.

Entre temps, Jack était remonté des archives. Il avait été un peu déçu de constater que Tosh n'était pas encore revenue avec le café. Il avait levé un œil vers l'écran dédié à la caméra à défragmentation gamma ultra rapide que lui et Tosh avaient installée la veille. En effet, aucune caméra ordinaire n'aurait passé le filtre de perception, et leur petite expérience serait d'autant plus drôle s'ils pouvaient surveiller le lapin.

Jack eut ainsi la joie de voir Owen et Suzie ranger subrepticement leurs armes pour tourner en rond autour de la colonne. Ils avaient l'air à peu près aussi malin qu'un chat venant de perdre sa proie. Ils partaient dans tous les sens pour revenir à leur point de départ. Ils avaient pris leurs armes mais pas de scans ni aucun appareils de détection. Suzie était munie de son Bluetooth.

« Vous avez perdu quelque choses ? » Avait demandé malicieusement Jack.

« Crois le où pas, Jack, il y avait là un énorme lapin mécanique, tu sais le genre jouet pour enfant mais de la taille d'un homme »

« Oh ! Et vous en avez déduit que c'était l'ouverture de la chasse ? »

Suzie était à moins d'un mètre du lapin, mais lui tournait le dos.

« C'est ça, fiche-toi de nous. On rentre ! » Avait-elle répondu.

Tosh, étant arrivée par les quais, avait pu voir la fin de la scène et le sourire ravi de son patron.

« L'expérience semble concluante, pour le moment personne n'a remarqué notre lapin » Avait-elle dit en tendant son café à Jack.

« Nope, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Je ne veux pas installer mon petit système avant d'être sûr que personne ne risque de s'aventurer sur cette dalle »


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : Libertinage dans les archives.

Genre : Drabble

Personnages : Jack/Ianto, Owen.

Rating : PG-13

Béta : Black59

Ianto avait tenté de rester ferme, d'opposer quelque résistance. C'était peine perdue, l'adversaire était bien trop fort.

« Jack, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, on a du boulot » Avait-il marmonné.

La langue de Jack était redoutable, ses mains étaient partout, le combat était perdu d'avance. Jack était tombé à genoux, sa braguette s'était ouverte. Comment pouvait-il garder les idées claires lorsque Jack le prenait tout entier comme ça ?

« Hoo ! Harkness ! C'est supposé être un lieu de travail ici, et on a du boulot ! » Avait fait Owen « T'aurais pas vu le retcon ? Y a un truc que je préférerais oublier… »


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : On est si bien chez soi.

Personnages : Jack/Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen.

Rating : PG-13

Note de l'auteur : écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo le _prompt_ étant _Faire l'Amour_.

Béta : Black59

La première fois, ils l'avaient fait sur le bureau de Jack. Pas très romantique, diriez-vous ? Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'amour non plus. Tout au moins pas de celui là. C'était son jour d'embauche. Ou tout au moins le premier soir, les autres étaient tous partis, leur laissant le Hub pour eux tous seul. Le nouvel employé et le patron.

Ne portez pas de jugement trop hâtif. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un cas d'abus d'autorité ou autre exercice de droit de cuissage.

En fait Ianto avait fait le premier pas, initié le premier geste. Juste le premier. Jack était un partenaire fantastique, Ianto n'avait plus eu qu'à suivre le mouvement. Il s'était dit pourquoi pas ? Que ça serait une autre expérience, que ça pouvait toujours être instructif et tout un tas d'autres trucs du même acabit.

Ça s'était révélé étonnamment plaisant. Plaisant et amusant.

A partir de là, et mise à part deux brèves interruptions, la première après que Jack ait découvert ce que Ianto cachait dans le sous-sol, et la deuxième lorsque Jack s'était enfui avec son Docteur, Ils s'étaient appliqués à essayer toutes les surfaces appropriées ou pas à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la base.

Les archives étaient devenues leur garçonnière plus ou moins officielle, évidement. Mais ils avaient aussi essayé la salle d'autopsie, entre autre, pas plus d'une ou deux fois. Mais Owen avait découvert le pot aux roses et les avait menacés de mettre les enregistrements confisqués sur le net. Comme si ce genre de menace aurait pu intimider Jack. Ianto avait quand même réussi à le convaincre de chercher de nouveaux terrains de jeux.

Le SUV était un de leurs favoris. La couleur de cet engin aurait du virer au rouge avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire tant sur les sièges arrières qu'à l'avant. Ils l'avaient même fait une ou deux fois sur le capot.

Ils avaient aussi étrenné tous les ascenseurs publics de la ville. C'était amusant, et pas si risqué que ça en définitive. En effet, Jack se servait de son manipulateur pour bloquer les portes. La ville avait donc subit une étrange épidémie de pannes aléatoires et temporaires d'ascenseurs. Tosh avait finalement remarqué qu'ils étaient souvent dans les parages.

Ils aimaient aussi le confort chaleureux et accueillant de la serre. Il y faisait toujours chaud et humide comme dans toute serre. C'était un peu leur hammam avec en plus plein de feuilles aux propriétés intéressantes. Comme de bien entendu ce qui devait arriver arriva : un jour Gwen avait débarqué sans prévenir, les prenants sur le fait. Au moins, elle ne les avait pas menacés, elle. Elle aurait eu beau jeu de le faire, on ne débarque pas un dimanche chez les gens, comme ça, sans prévenir.

À partir de là, la serre lui avait parue moins attractive.

Alors Ianto avait proposé un nouveau lieu original et terriblement exotique. Tout au moins, du point de vu de Jack : un lit. Le sien pour être plus précis pas celui de Jack. De toute façon le lit de camp de Jack n'était vraiment pas une surface appropriée. Ils l'avaient quand même essayé, mais c'était Ianto qui avait alors recouru aux menaces sur ce coup là.

« Il est large, confortable et les drap sont de percale. Il y a même une douche attenante » Avait fait valoir Ianto.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir un souillon comme moi dans ton petit chez toi ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le lendemain Jack emménageait.

Jack avait apprécié le lit. Ça ne les avait pas empêchés d'essayer la table de la cuisine, la douche et même deux portes. Mais finalement, Jack avait convenu qu'un lit c'était décidément un endroit génial pour faire l'amour.


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : Douche collective.

Personnages : Jack/Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen.

Rating : PG-13

Note de l'auteur : écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo, le _prompt_ étant _ensemble sous la douche_.

Béta : Black59

...

« On est mort. Il va nous tuer. » Avait prévenu Owen.

« On aura au moins essayé. » Avait fait valoir Gwen.

« C'est un perfectionniste, je ne suis pas sûre que _essayer_ fasse parti de son vocabulaire. » Avait répondu Tosh.

Jack, lui, avait gardé le silence. Ils avaient bien essayé mais l'intérieur du 4x4 était dégoûtant. Ils revenaient d'une chasse. Leur proie était une créature fangeuse, bref ni plus ni moins qu'un tas de boue visqueux et gluant, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde de surcroît. Ils avaient passé des heures à jouer à cache-cache avec ce truc avant d'arriver à le coincer et de l'enfermer dans un bidon.

Ça s'était révélé sportif et compliqué, résultat, ils étaient maculés des pieds à la tête d'un limon verdâtre et fort malodorant.

« Il y a des plastiques pour protéger les sièges à l'arrière dans le coffre. » Lui avait dit Ianto quand il avait annoncé leur retour.

Avez-vous déjà essayé d'installer des housses plastiques sur des sièges en étant couvert de boue gluante ?

Le SUV était dégoûtant. Ils étaient dégoûtants et ce truc commençait à brûler. Parce qu'évidement, ça s'était infiltré sous et au travers de leurs vêtements.

Ianto les attendait devant l'accès souterrain donnant dans le parking. Chaussures cirées et costume trois pièces impeccablement coupé sans le moindre faux pli.

« Halte là. Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? » Les avait-il arrêtés.

« En haut, prendre une douche. » Avaient répondu en chœur les filles.

« Il y a une douche ici, en bas. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller me pourrir toute la base, comme ça. »

« Comme tu dis mec : _une douche_, et on est quatre. » Avait aboyé Owen en retour.

« Elle est spacieuse, chauffée et il y a de l'eau chaude, J'ai fait le nécessaire. » Avait répondu Ianto, bloquant le passage et indiquant la direction de la douche normalement réservée à leurs pensionnaires.

« Ianto, ce truc commence à brûler. » S'était plainte Gwen.

« Yep ! Et ça ne va pas s'arranger en argumentant. La douche et prête, elle vous attend, de même que vos vêtements de rechange. C'est de ce côté ci. »

« Est-ce que tu entendrais nous faire prendre une douche collective ? » Avait fait Jack amusé par l'Initiative de Ianto.

Jack lui, avait déjà abandonné son manteau pour qu'il en prenne soin.

« Mettez vos vêtements dans ce sac poubelle, je verrais plus tard si je peux les sauver. »

« Ianto, t'es pas sérieux ? » Avait tenté le médecin.

« Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi, je veux me débarrasser de ce truc. » Avait fait Tosh retirant ce qui restait encore de ses vêtements. Tout comme Gwen, elle avait déjà retiré blouson, pull et bottes. Parce que ce truc s'était infiltré jusqu'au fond de leurs bottes.

« Allez, Laisse tomber Owen. » Avait fait Jack.

Évidement, le Capitaine avait été le premier à poil et à rentrer sous la douche.

« Fait pas ton timide. » Avait renchéri Gwen.

« Tu nous as tous déjà vus à poil, c'est notre tour de te voir. » Avait ajouté Tosh.

« Ouah ça fait du bien. » Avait fait Jack de dessous le jet.

« Yep ! Et il y a assez d'eau chaude pour tout le monde » Avait dit Ianto « Mais je peux la couper. Alors faites attention de pas trop vous exciter là dedans, ou ça pourrait se refroidir brutalement. » Avait-il ajouté en lançant un regard en biais à son amant.

Owen avait finalement rejoint Jack et les filles dans la douche. On aurait pu tenir à dix là dedans, c'était une véritable pièce. Capable de satisfaire de gros invités comme disait Ianto.

« Depuis quand il y a de l'eau chaude ici ? » Avait demandé Owen en entrant « Pour autant que je sache, nos wheevils l'aiment plutôt froide ? »

Jack se concentrait à ne pas trop s'exciter avec ses deux coéquipières qui s'entraidaient avec le savon en pouffant de rire comme des écolières, et ça juste à côté de lui.

« Je parie que Ianto préfère quand c'est chaud. » Avait dit Tosh toujours pouffant.

« Ça tu peux le dire ! »

« Jack Harkness ! » Avait prévenu Ianto.

« Tu veux pas venir nous rejoindre ? »

« Désolé, pas ce soir, j'ai un manteau à sauver, et toi tu as une voiture à nettoyer. »

« Il deviendrait pas un peu autoritaire ? »

« Oh, ça tu peux le dire. » Avait répondu Jack tout émoustillé.


	25. Chapter 25

Titre : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Personnages : Jack/Ianto.

Rating : PG-13

Note de l'auteur : écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo, le _prompt_ étant _Câlin dans un véhicule_.

Béta : Black59

...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore là, dans cette voiture ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

Toute l'équipe était revenue recouverte d'une mélasse verdâtre particulièrement gluante et fort malodorante. Après que les autres soient partis rejoindre leur pénates, Ianto avait expédié Jack s'occuper du 4x4.

« Je m'occupe de ton manteau, tu nettoies la voiture et après on voit s'il nous reste assez de temps pour faire autre chose. » Avait-il dit au Capitaine.

« On pourrait prendre ça dans l'autre sens ? » Jack avait bien proposé.

« Tu veux t'occuper de ton manteau et que je me charge de la voiture ? »

« Non. Et figures-toi que je prenais soin de mon manteau bien avant ta naissance »

« Ça explique beaucoup de chose. »

« Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait commencer par les extras et faire le nettoyage après. »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens des priorités, toi. »

Ça faisait de ça deux heures maintenant. Ianto avait encore une fois réussi à sauver le manteau de Jack et avait même pris le temps de s'occuper des vêtements de ses coéquipiers.

Jack lui était toujours, enfoncé tête la première entre les sièges avants et arrières. La vue qu'il offrait ainsi à Ianto était fort agréable. C'est pour cela que ce dernier en avait joui quelques minutes avant de faire savoir au Capitaine qu'il était là.

« Jolie vue à propos. »

« Ça te plait ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. » Avait répondu Ianto « Lèves-moi d'un doute, tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de passer la nuit dans cette positon à m'attendre ? »

« Je m'étais dis que ça pourrait peut-être jouer en ma faveur. »

« C'est si catastrophique ça ? »

« Tu devrais venir et voir par toi-même. » Avait suggéré le Capitaine en sortant sa tête pour regarder Ianto mais sans pour autant faire mine de sortir du véhicule.

Du point de vue de Ianto ça ressemblait à si méprendre à un guet-apens. Il avait donc retiré sa veste et sa cravate, avait soigneusement pliée celle-ci, sans la cassée, avant de l'enfournée avec ses boutons de manchettes dans une des poches de la veste, posant le tout sur le capot avant de retrousser ses manches.

Jack avait suivi la scène d'un œil approbateur en connaisseur avisé avant de replonger tête la première entre les sièges. Ianto s'était alors dirigé vers la porte arrière pour aller voir de quoi il retournait.

«Non ! Pas la porte arrière ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que t'es pas drôle, c'est pas du jeu. » Avait répondu Jack ressortant alors complètement du SUV.

« C'est probablement parce qu'une voiture c'est pas vraiment fait pour ça. » Avait répondu Ianto. « Écoute Jack, la dernière fois que nous l'avons fait là dedans, j'en ai eu des courbatures pendant des Jours »

Jack avait alors pris une mine boudeuse. Comment un type de son âge pouvait-il être aussi si sexy comme ça ? Ça dépassait l'entendement, tout comme pour ses bretelles d'ailleurs…

« Cette voiture est trop petite pour nous deux. » Avait ajouté Ianto « ou plutôt, nous sommes, toi et moi, trop grands pour nous amuser là dedans. »

Jack n'écoutait plus, son attention avait été attirée ailleurs. Ianto avait rapidement repéré à son tour ce qui avait réussit à distraire son amant.

« Grimpe là de dans tout de suite. »

« Jack. » Avait cependant tenté de protester Ianto.

Jack l'avait quand même poussé à l'intérieur de la voiture s'engageant à sa suite sur la banquette arrière pour aussi tôt claquer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« La mère je dirais » avait répondu Jack ? « Pas vraiment dangereux mais vraiment dégoutant. »

Ils étaient désormais prisonniers dans le 4x4 que le monstre fangeux recouvrait totalement.

« Est-ce que tu aurais ton portable par hasard ? » Avait demandé Jack « Parce que le mien doit être resté dans mon manteau. »

« Ben le mien est dehors, dans la poche de ma veste, sur le capot. »

« Eh zut ! »

« Oh arrête Jack ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu voulais t'amuser, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus amusant que de s'envoyer en l'air alors qu'on est coincé dans une voiture avec un monstre menaçant de nous dévorer ? »

« S'envoyer en l'air avec un majordome sexy en diable en attendant les secours ? »


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre **: Rendez-vous à la plage

**Personnages :** Jack/Ianto

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo, le _prompt_ étant _Une journée à la plage_.

Se passe selon toute logique à la fin de la seconde saison, mais même si je reprends certains idées des _Archives_ ce texte ne peut en aucun cas se situer chronologiquement dans ce contexte.

**Béta :** Black59

...

Ianto marchait depuis déjà un certain temps nu pied dans le sable. C'était une belle plage. Une longue langue de sable s'étirant à perte de vue au milieu d'un océan aux reflets dorés. Deux lunes fantomatiques décoraient l'horizon d'un ciel bleu pâle. Il n'était pas sur Terre.

Soudainement il avait senti le léger frôlement d'une autre main contre la sienne.

« Oh, tu es là, toi. » Avait fait Ianto.

Jack avait répondu d'un simple sourire.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Boeshane. » Avait répondu laconiquement Jack en regardant autour de lui.

« Il y a une ville par là bas » Avait fait Ianto en se retournant pour en indiquer la direction à Jack, « Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de m'en approcher… Elle s'éloigne. »

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir là bas. » Avait répondu Jack tournant délibérément le dos à la ville. « Allons marcher de ce côté ci. »

C'était un rêve, un rêve induit. Ianto était maintenant familier du concept, et de cet endroit si particulier. Ce rêve était celui de Jack. A plusieurs reprises, dans le passé, Jack avait glissé ce rêve, son lieu de paix intérieure, comme le Capitaine lui avait un jour expliqué, à l'intérieur de son subconscient pour l'aider à lutter contre les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits.

C'était cependant la première fois que Jack venait l'y retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as été blessé et tu as fait une réaction aux sédatifs qu'Owen t'a injecté. »

« Une réaction ? Quel genre de réaction ? »

« Tu t'es mis à délirer, à paniquer. Rien de plus. »

« Alors, en réalité je suis au QG ? »

« Non, chez toi, juste toi et moi. »

« Alors ça ne doit pas être bien méchant. » avait dit Ianto rassuré, s'il était à la maison, c'était soit ça ou alors que son cas était désespéré. « Je suppose que l'on peut alors profiter de cet endroit aussi longtemps que ça nous chante ? »

« Autant que ça te chante, oui. »

« Peut-on se baigner ? »

« Bien sûr. » Avait répondu Jack comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Le Capitaine était désormais nu comme un ver. Il ne s'était pourtant pas déshabillé, il était juste nu comme l'était maintenant, lui aussi, Ianto. Le jeune homme avait alors regardé en direction de la ville.

« Personne ne viendra. » Avait fait Jack goguenard. « C'est mon rêve. »

« T'es sûr de ça ? » Avait demandé Ianto dubitatif. « Parce que si c'est moi qui rêve, on a toute les chances que quelqu'un surgisse et de préférence au pire moment. »

« Si nous étions dans un de tes rêves Ianto Jones, nous serions acculés par des cybermen et des cannibales. »

« Des cyber-cannibales même, très probablement. » Avait concédé Ianto.

Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver très perturbante l'idée de rêver le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce quelqu'un d'autre était Jack.

« Arrête de cogiter et laisse-moi te faire découvrir les merveilles au milieu desquelles j'ai grandies. » Avait dit Jack en l'invitant à le suivre dans l'eau.

L'eau était cristalline mais rehaussée de paillettes dorées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des micro-organismes, une variété de plancton. »

« On dirait de l'or. »

« C'est la richesse de cette planète, et la nourriture de base de la plupart des espèces indigènes. »

Le liquide avait une consistance étonnante contre sa peau, il était frais sans être froid. Jack lui, nageait déjà devant dans un style très marsouin.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais m'attendre. »

Jack était revenu en décrivant un cercle autour de lui.

« Je ne fais que ça. » Dit-il avant de replonger sous l'eau.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens que je ne sais pas respirer sous l'eau, moi ? »

_*Ce n'est qu'un rêve Ianto. Viens et laisse-moi te montrer. *_ Avait répondu Jack.

Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais Ianto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir quelque appréhension au moment de plonger à son tour pour rejoindre Jack.

_*Fais-moi confiance.*_ L'avait rassuré Jack_. * Respire naturellement.*_

La première goulée avait été bizarre avec une légère sensation de brûlure. Ianto pouvait sentir le goût salée de l'eau sur sa langue. Mais il respirait, il respirait sous l'eau. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ils avaient nagé et joué dans ce qui était, aux yeux de Ianto, le plus incroyable aquarium tropical, au milieu de poissons multicolores et de drôles de bestioles. Il y avait aussi des coquillages de toutes formes et dimensions parés d'incroyables nuances, ainsi que des coraux divers et variés et bien sûr des anémones et des étoiles de mers. Un banc de minuscules petits poissons bleus décoré d'une simple bande mauve les avaient attaqués arrachant à Ianto des gloussements confus : ça chatouillait !

_*N'y a-t-il aucun prédateur, ici ? *_Avait-il demandé.

_*Il y en a, mais pas si près des côtes, et de toute façon pas dans ce rêve. *_

_* Peut-on retourner sur la rive ? Je fatigue.*_

_*L'effet des sédatifs doit commencer à faiblir. Est-ce que tu as mal ? *_

_*Non. Je me sens juste un peu engourdi, comme si mon corps devenait plus lourd.*_

Ils s'étaient retrouvés instantanément sur le sable. De grands draps de plage les attendaient, mais ils étaient déjà secs. Ianto s'était confortablement installé sur le rouge tandis que Jack s'affalait sur le bleu à ses côtés. »

« Tout est dans le détail. » Avait noté Ianto admiratif.

Allongé à plat ventre, Jack farfouillait dans le sable au dessus de sa serviette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je cherche des fraises des sables. » Avait répondu Jack lui montrant fièrement ce qui ressemblait à un raisin sec d'un joli rouge vif. « Ouvre le bec. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Avait fait Ianto en regardant le fruit en question avec méfiance.

« Ouvre le bec, et fais-moi confiance. »

« Je le dois vraiment ? » Avait fait Ianto avec une grimace moqueuse, mais acceptant quand même l'offrande. « Humm, waouh. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une espèce de mollusque vivant dans le sable. » Avait répondu Jack. « Enfants, nous venions les ramasser après l'école. C'était notre goûter favori. »

Ianto n'avait pu retenir une grimace à l'idée qu'il venait de manger un organisme vivant et Jack avait ri.

« Comment se fait-il que tu puisses ainsi, si facilement, pénétrer dans mon subconscient pour partager avec moi des souvenirs qui pour toi doivent être déjà anciens ? »

« D'abord parce que tu m'en as donné l'autorisation lorsque tu m'as permis de me connecter à toi et aussi parce que les sédatifs ont fragilisé tes défenses psychiques. »

« Donc c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on est susceptible de refaire. »

« Non, sauf cas de force majeure, à moins que tu ne veuilles prendre le risque de devenir toxico. »

« Non, merci, ça ne fait pas parti de mes projets en cours. » Avait répondu Ianto. « Est-ce que ça marche dans les deux sens ? Il y a un truc que j'aimerais te faire partager.»

« Normalement oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je voudrais te faire découvrir le sexe du point de vu d'un empath. »

« Voilà une idée tout à fait intéressante Monsieur Jones. » Avait répondu Jack avec un air gourmand. « J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu ressens quand tu me prends. »

Quel ego ! Pourriez-vous penser. Ianto lui s'était demandé si ce n'était pas là le signe d'un certain manque de confiance en soit de la part de Jack.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas dans ce sens là. » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je te rappelle que je suis inconscient. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton cas ? »

« On n'a pas non plus besoin de le faire réellement, Ianto. Je te rappelle que c'est un rêve. Et je suis certain que tu as assez d'imagination pour m'emmener avec toi, là où tu veux. » Avait répondu Jack et se faisant aguicheur, il avait ajouté : « J'en ai vraiment envie. »

« J'en meurs d'envie aussi. » Avait répondu Ianto, faisant sienne la bouche de Jack.

Ils s'étaient joyeusement envoyés en l'air sur la plage, la mer venant leur lécher les chevilles. Ils avaient roulé dans le sable prenant et donnant autant qu'ils le pouvaient et cela jusqu'à ce que Ianto finisse par s'endormir.


	27. Chapter 27

Titre : Conséquences.

Personnages : Jack, Ianto, Owen et Myfanwy.

Rating : PG

Note de l'auteur : écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo le _prompt_ étant _Malade et au lit_. Post Cyberwoman, Myfanwy est malade, Ianto est brisé, et l'équipe est toujours sous le choc.

Béta : Black59

…..

« Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. » Avait dit Ianto. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un stupide dinosaure. » Avait-il ajouté ramassant balai, serpillère et seau. « Et ne me dis pas que t'es pas un dinosaure : Je le sais et j'en ai rien à cirer. »

Sur ça, le jeune homme avait quitté l'antre de Myfanwy, la laissant seule avec la nourriture qu'elle continuait d'ignorer. Ianto était en rogne. Il en avait après lui-même, après l'équipe toute entière, après Jack tout particulièrement et bien sûr, après elle. Ils avaient tué Lisa. Sa Lisa.

Il était aussi en rogne parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour ce stupide fossile vivant. _Elle boude parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi t'es de mauvais poil_, s'était-il dit.

Un jour normal, à Torchwood, était déjà une journée bien remplie, tout au moins pour lui. Bien sûr, il y avait des journées de calme plat, mais l'équipe veillait toujours à ce que lui ne s'en aperçoive pas. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de le faire tout en continuant de l'ignorer ostensiblement.

Malgré tout Ianto avait réussi à remonter voir Myfanwy deux ou trois fois. Elle n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas mangé, et continuait de bouder dans un coin de la pièce qui lui servait de nid.

Il était tard, et Jack avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir traîner dans le QG en dehors de ses heures de travail. Ianto avait donc pris quatre à quatre les escaliers conduisant au repaire du ptéranodon avec une plaquette de chocolat, ça, au moins, il savait qu'elle le mangerait.

Mais Ianto avait trouvé Myfanwy allongée de tout son long sur le ventre, dans le prolongement de son bec et de son long cou. Ses ailes pendant de chaque côté. L'estomac de Ianto était tombé directement au fond de ses chaussures et il n'avait relâché son souffle qu'après avoir vérifié celui de Myfanwy. Elle respirait, elle était en vie. Ianto s'était laissé tomber à ses côtés et avait pris gentiment la tête pour la reposer sur ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » avait-il murmuré « Me fait pas ça, pas maintenant » Avait-il ajouté d'une voix implorante.

Owen était contrarié. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Ianto. Il n'avait jamais pensé grand-chose du larbin de Jack et les événements récents n'avait pas fait remonter le jeune homme dans son estime. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Ianto prendre, pour au moins la cinquième fois de la journée, l'escalier menant à l'antre du ptéranodon, il lui avait laissé deux minutes d'avance avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Avait-il aboyé surprenant Ianto en train de forcer quelque chose dans le bec de l'animal. « Écarte-toi tout de suite. » Avait-il ordonné.

Ianto avait immédiatement obtempéré, laissant au médecin toute la place nécessaire pour qu'il puisse examiner Myfanwy.

« J'essayais juste de lui faire avaler un peu d'eau. »

« De l'eau ? »

« Elle refuse de manger, et je suis pas sûr qu'elle ait beaucoup bu non plus. »

« Ça dure depuis longtemps ? »

« Je suis pas sûr, deux ou trois jours. »

« Et tu attendais quoi ? » Avait demandé Owen. « Ça m'étonnerait que Jack apprécie. » Avait-il grogné « Aide-moi à la descendre au labo. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, toi ? » Avait fait Jack en les voyant arriver dans l'aire centrale, puis réalisant ce que les deux hommes transportaient, le Capitaine était venu prendre la place d'Owen. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il semblerait que ta précieuse bestiole ait avalé quelque chose qui ne lui convient pas. » Avait répondu le médecin les devançant dans la salle d'autopsie.

Jack avait jeté un regard interrogateur à Ianto qui lui avait répondu par un soupir d'impuissance. Le jeune avait l'air misérable, Jack l'avait renvoyé chez lui.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Owen pour trouver l'origine du problème, l'extraire avait été un peu plus délicat.

« Alors ? » Avait demandé Jack, alors que le médecin examinait avec beaucoup d'attention l'objet métallique qu'il avait retiré de l'œsophage de Myfanwy.

« Lisa, je dirais. »

« Aie. » Avait fait Jack « Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Avait-il demandé, désolé pour la pauvre créature.

« Ça devrait. Ce truc l'a blessée et l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, c'est tout. » Avait répondu Owen en retirant ses gants. «Ta précieuse bestiole va s'en sortir. »

Jack était descendu de son poste d'observation pour prendre gentiment le ptéranodon dans ses bras : « Je vais la remonter dans son nid avant qu'elle ne se réveille. »

« Bonne idée. » Avait fait Owen. « Ça m'embête de devoir dire ça, Jack, mais si je n'étais pas monté voir ce que Ianto fabriquait là haut, ce truc serait mort de déshydratation dans les heures qui viennent. »

« Je veillerais à ce qu'il le sache. » Avait répondu Jack « Et merci pour tout. »

Même si Myfanwy était arrivée dans la nuit précédant l'embauche de Ianto, pour l'équipe, Myfanwy était une des lubies de Jack. Owen n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle pouvait être autrement plus précieuse à Ianto qu'à Jack.

Ianto n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ce qui n'avait rien de nouveau. Il était arrivé de bonne heure, ce qui était ridicule car Jack ne le laisserait pas entrer avant l'heure et il le savait très bien. Il avait attendu et Jack l'avait laissé patienter jusqu'à la dernière minute avant de lui ouvrir. Ce n'était là qu'une question de discipline, rien d'autre.

Ianto était descendu directement à la kitchenette pour faire le premier café de Jack, après ça il pourrait s'inquiéter de Myfanwy.

« Elle va bien. » Lui avait dit Jack d'une voix posée lorsque Ianto était arrivé dans l'aire centrale.

« Vraiment ? » Avait demandé Ianto jetant un œil inquiet vers la salle d'autopsie.

« Je suis monté la voir, il y a moins d'une heure, et elle se portait bien. » Avait dit Jack. Ce que Jack n'avouerait certainement jamais, c'est qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à dorloter le ptéranodon. « En revanche, il faudra probablement que tu la nourrisses à la bouillie pendant quelque temps. »

« De la bouillie ? »

« Oui, comme pour un oisillon. »

Ianto était perplexe, il y avait comme une ombre de culpabilité dans le regard du Capitaine. Il s'était rendu dans la cuisine et avait préparé deux tasses de café, puis les prenant toutes les deux, il avait rejoint Jack dans son bureau, où le Capitaine s'était replié.

« De quoi il retourne ? » Avait demandé Ianto en tendant à Jack sa tasse.

« Juste un truc coincé dans sa gorge, Owen l'a retiré. »

« Un truc ? » Avait fait Ianto plutôt surpris. « Quel genre de truc ? »

« Tu veux pas le savoir. » Avait répondu Jack un peu trop précipitamment pour que ça n'éveille pas la suspicion de Ianto.

« Okay. » S'était contenté de répondre le jeune homme qui n'avait effectivement pas plus envie que ça de revenir sur ce malheureux intermède. « Je devrais probablement m'occuper de faire cette bouillie de poisson avant que les autres n'arrivent et réclament leur café. »

« Yeap » Avait convenu Jack qui se concentrait sur la dégustation de son café. Dire à Ianto qu'il aurait dû les prévenir, demander de l'aide était inutile. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt. Il y avait du mieux cependant : pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lisa, le café n'était pas du déca.

À la fin de la journée, Myfanwy avait fini sa bouillie et en réclamait d'autre, tout le monde avait eu le plaisir de savourer à nouveau le fantastique café de Ianto. Et Owen était même venu en partager une dernière tasse avec son Capitaine avant de partir.

« Ce gosse a décidément un faible pour les monstres. » Avait fait le médecin.

Bien à l'abri derrière sa tasse, Jack avait levé un sourcil interrogateur.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point il la dorlote cette bestiole ? »

Jack s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil, avec un grand sourire de contentement, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Myfanwy se remettait gentiment et sa petite équipe aussi.

Bientôt, tout ça serait oublié. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.


	28. Chapter 28

Titre : Drôles d'amis sortis de nulle part.

Personnages : Rose, John Smith (10.5) et un Jack alternatif. Cette fic se passe dans le monde dePete.

Rating : PG

Note de l'auteur : écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo le _prompt_ étant _Amitié_. Rose et son Docteur humain vivent gentiment leur vie, mais un jour, Rose ramène à la maison la pièce manquante. Cette petit fic comportera au moins trois séquelles. Voir plus si ça vous plait.

Béta :**black59**

…

Rose faisait chauffer de l'eau pour faire un thé pour l'homme qui était en train de prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain. Cet homme n'était pas John. Ce n'était qu'un chien errant qu'elle avait ramassé dans la rue.

C'était une de ces soirées froides de décembre où la pluie traverse le meilleur des vêtements et l'homme grelotait de froid sous un abri bus. Il avait l'air perdu et misérable, mais plus que tout l'homme sentait l'écurie, en fait il ressemblait à un vieil ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé John déboulant tout affolé.

Elle l'avait prévenu, lui avait dit de rentrer de bonne heure même si elle savait pertinemment que le projet sur lequel lui et Pete travaillaient était de la plus haute importance. Ce qu'elle avait à lui montrer en avait au moins autant. Rose n'avait pas eu besoin de répondre, John avait déjà repéré l'homme installé à la table de la cuisine, en train de dorloter sa tasse de thé comme si c'était là le plus précieux des trésors.

« Jack ! » John en était resté bouche bée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Jack, du moins pas le leur, pas l'homme qu'ils avaient connu tous les deux sous le nom de Jack Harkness. Pour commencer, celui-ci était mortel, même s'il venait incontestablement du cinquante et unième siècle, John pouvait sentir ses phéromones de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

L'homme jeta un regard gêné vers John, puis s'était retourné vers Rose pour finalement décider qu'il valait probablement mieux pour lui de continuer à siroter son thé, tandis que ces deux là réglaient leur problème. Parce que, pour le moment, lui était complètement largué.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, grelotant de froid. » Avait dit Rose.

John aurait pu arguer que ce n'était pas Jack. Mais Rose le savait déjà et puis, il n'était pas lui-même _l'original _non plus.

« Vous aussi vous allez me dire que vous me connaissez? » Avait demandé le voyageur temporel égaré, bien à l'abri derrière sa tasse de thé désormais vide.

John avait considéré un instant la situation. Si quelqu'un pouvait écouter l'histoire et y comprendre quelque chose, c'était bien cet homme. Et ça même s'il n'était pas leur Jack.

Il s'était cependant tourné vers Rose. « Te souviens-tu qui était Jack lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés la première fois ? »

« Oui. » Rose dit. « Et je me souviens aussi de ce qui l'a amené à changer. » Avait-elle ajouté. "Et toi est-ce que tu-t-en souviens? »

John avait regardé l'homme qui était toujours assis à table, et qui attendait en silence. En l'étudiant avec plus de soin, John avait noté l'incertitude, la maigreur. Même s'il ne connaissait guère Jack autrement que par le biais de la mémoire de ses précédentes versions, cet homme n'avait pas grand-chose de l'escroc charismatique qu'ils avaient croisé. Cet homme avait l'air misérable, et particulièrement vulnérable. «C'est un escroc, John» S'était quand même redit John « Qui ment comme il respire. »

« Rose a été très gentille avec moi, mais je devrais probablement y aller maintenant» Avait dit le jeune homme, en réarrangeant le peignoir de John autour de lui avant de se lever. «Mes vêtements devraient être secs maintenant ... »

«Vous êtes attendu quelque part ?" Avait demandé John. « Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en mesure de refuser un bon repas chaud. »

«J. .. Je ne demande pas la charité. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. »

Le Seigneur du Temps Humain se rendait parfaitement que l'homme luttait pour garder un semblant de dignité, mais les larmes menaçaient, quelque chose clochait vraiment. « Il n'est pas question de charité, Jack, ou quelque soit le nom que vous portez ici » Avait dit John en sortant son tournevis sonique. « Rose et moi, nous tenons à vous venir en aide. »

«Et pourquoi ça? Parce que je ressemble à quelqu'un que vous avez connu? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Une sorte de scanner? »

«C'est un tournevis sonique. » Rose a répondu. « Y a un problème ? » Avait-elle demandé au Docteur.

« est juste enceint, de deux mois. » Avait répondu John.

Cette fois, c'est Rose qui jouait les poissons hors de l'eau. « De quoi? »

« Il semblerait que notre Jack avait omis de mentionner cette petite particularité » Avait fait John, très heureux de l'effet produit par son diagnostic, d'autant que la future maman était aussi estomaqué que Rose. «Dans l'avenir, un avenir lointain, et seulement au sein de certaines colonies éloignées, les hommes seront un jour en mesure de tomber enceinte. »

«Qui diable êtes-vous?"

«Je me fais appeler John Smith, docteur John Smith. Voici Rose Tyler, l'un comme l'autre nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde. Nous venons d'un univers parallèle. "

«Alors, ce Jack était ma contrepartie? »

« Oui, et c'était notre ami. » Avait ajouté Rose.

« Mais je ne suis pas lui. »

«Non, c'est vrai, et nous le savons. » Avait admis John. « Mais vous allez avoir besoin d'aide." Avait-il ajouté en indiquant d'un geste le ventre de l'homme.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je ne sais pas quel genre de type était votre Jack - "

« C'était un agent temporel, un escroc, et le meilleur des amis. » L'avait coupé Rose. «Le père, il est où ? Je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir un père, non? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

«Vous ne savez pas? »

«Qui est le père. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je être surpris? » Avait dit John. « Viens par ici, et installe-toi confortablement. Il faut qu'on parle. Mais d'abord, quel est ton nom? Ou le nom que tu utilises, si tu préfères ? »

«Je crois que je commence à aimer ça, d'être appelé Jack » Avait-il répondu. «Si c'est d'accord avec vous, bien sûr. »

Coincé à des années lumières d'un monde qui n'existait pas encore pour eux, et n'existait plus pour lui, le très fraîchement rebaptisé Jack n'arrivait pas à croire sa chance. Pour Dieu sait quelle raison, Rose et John se souciaient de lui. Ils s'étaient montrés bienveillants et accueillants, et aussi surprenant que ça pouvait paraître, lui avaient donné envie de devenir quelqu'un de bien, de meilleur.


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre :** Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

**Personnages :** Rose, John Smith (10.5) et un Jack alternatif. Cette fic se passe dans le monde de Pete.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo le _prompt_ étant _Grossesse (male ou femelle)_. Rose et son Docteur humain vivent gentiment leur vie, mais un jour, Rose ramène à la maison la pièce manquante, un Jack tout à fait mortel et enceint.

**Béta **:**black59**

…..

Jack s'était réveillé lentement. Il y avait deux mains sur son ventre et aucune d'entre elles n'étaient à lui. Autant d'attention c'était bouleversant et il n'allait certes pas s'en lasser de sitôt. Rien que d'y penser il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Comme s'il avait senti le changement d'humeur de Jack, John s'était encore rapproché un peu plus, sur son côté gauche. De l'autre côté, Rose s'était blottie dans l'épaule. Il était totalement pris au piège, mais devait impérativement aller aux toilettes. Il avait bien essayé de se dégager délicatement des deux mains possessivement enlacées, afin de ramper doucement hors du lit sans réveiller ses deux partenaires, mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

John lui avait adressé un regard interrogateur.

« Le bébé joue avec ma vessie » avait-il marmonné.

John lui avait céder le passage pour qu'il puisse aller se soulager. Au moment de se laver les mains, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec le grand miroir de la salle de bains et n'avait pas reconnu l'homme qui le fixait en retour.

Il ressemblait désormais plus à une grosse limace châtrée qu'au superbe mâle du LIème siècle qu'il était supposé être. Non pas qu'il soit vraiment gros, non, il n'en était qu'au cinquième mois, et avait perdu beaucoup de poids au cours des deux premiers mois. Mais les hormones lui avaient donné des caractéristiques féminines, et absolument pas à son avantage. Il avait un côté gracile, comme si tous ses muscles avaient fondu. Même sa magnifique ligne de mâchoire était brouillonne. La seule chose encore ferme était son ventre protubérant.

« Hey, mon ange, je voudrais la place » Avait murmuré une Rose toute ensommeillée dans son dos. «Tu es magnifique », avait-elle ajouté se serrant tendrement contre lui avant d'aller aux toilettes.

Rose était enceinte aussi. Deux mois. Et elle était positivement magnifique, _elle_.

Au tout début, ça faisait maintenant trois mois, lorsqu'ils l'avaient adopté avec autant d'empressement, Jack s'était dit qu'ils n'étaient intéressés que par le bébé. Rose et John étaient ensembles depuis cinq ans, mais n'avait pas d'enfant. Il s'était avéré qu'ils n'avaient juste pas eu le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. L'arrivée de Jack avait changé ça et maintenant Rose était elle aussi enceinte.

Malgré cela, il était toujours là, dorloté comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie, pas même durant son enfance. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se débarrasser de ce nœud d'insécurité qui lerongeait sans cesse depuis le creux de l'estomac?

« Hey, tu viens te recoucher? » Avait fait Rose, lui prenant la main pour le ramener au lit.

Il avait soupiré. Il n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer. Il était fatigué de pleurer, pleurer sans raison et à tout propos, toute la journée. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure avec force. Comment pouvaient-ils le supporter? Finalement, il avait réussi à regagner le milieu du lit sans craquer. C'était devenu sa place, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il puisse s'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit. Au moins, il avait cessé d'être malade. Il s'était installé confortablement entre ses deux amants et avait poussé un nouveau soupir, John avait arrangé avec tendresse la couette sur eux.

...

« Alors, comment allez-vous? » Le médecin avait demandé.

« C'est vous le doc. C'est à vous de me le dire. » Avait répondu Jack.

Le docteur Owen Harper était le médecin de l'Institut qui suivait la grossesse de Jack. Jack détestait avoir à venir à l'Institut, ça lui faisait l'effet d'être une sorte de monstre.

« Toujours aussi susceptible ? »

« Je ne suis pas susceptible. Rose est susceptible » Avait répondu Jack. « Moi, je suis juste insupportablement pleurnicheur. »

« Pas d'amélioration? »

Il avait soupiré. En fait, dernièrement, il soupirait plus souvent qu'il ne pleurait.

« Si on veut » Avait-il admis à contrecœur.

«Votre taux d'hormonal se stabilise. Ça devrait s'améliorer un peu plus chaque jour maintenant » Avait dit le docteur Harper. « Avez-vous choisi un nom? »

« Tino »

Le médecin avait levé les yeux de son dossier, avec un regard interrogateur.

« C'est un nom de garçon, ça » Avait commenté le médecin « En fait, ce n'est même pas un nom, mais… »

«J'aime bien Tino. John et Rose aussi. » En réalité, Rose et John avait également essayé de lui expliquer que Tino n'était pas le meilleur choix pour une petite fille, mais probablement lassé de le voir éclater en sanglots à la moindre contrariété, ils avaient renoncé avant qu'il n'en arrive là.

«D'accord. Si on jetait un coup d'œil à notre petite Tino ? « Avait dit le médecin en le conduisant vers le scanner alien « Pas d'autres effets indésirables ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Vous voulez dire en plus de devoir me lever deux fois par nuit pour aller aux toilettes, de pleurer comme un gamin de trois ans, de ne pas pouvoir voir ma queue, qui soit dit en passant, ne me sert toujours plus qu'à pisser ? Non, rien de nouveau. »

« Vous n'avez pas mentionné les nausées», avait noté le médecin. « Est-ce que ça veut dire, que ça s'est calmé ? »

« Disons pour le moment que j'ai réussi à garder mes trois derniers petits déjeuners. »

« C'est une amélioration, non? »

« Ouais, si on veut. » Avait dit Jack, scrutant l'image sur le moniteur.

« On dirait que notre petite Tino va bien » Avait dit le médecin, mais il n'avait pas pour autant éteint le scanner. «J'ai quelqu'un qui attend à côté, je serai de retour dans cinq minutes » Avait-il dit avant de quitter la pièce, et il avait ajouté: « Je vous laisse tous les deux, prenez le temps de faire connaissance. »

Jack n'avait pas vraiment écouté. _Il allait avoir un bébé_. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours évité de regarder l'écran, ne voulant pas faire cas du petit être qui squattait le creux de son ventre. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était enceint, ça avait été un choc, les grossesses masculines étaient à haut risque, même à son époque, et probablement par un mécanisme de défense instinctif, il avait bloqué sur cette partie pourtant essentielle de l'équation. _Il allait être une maman_. Cette fois, quand les larmes étaient venues, elles n'avaient pas forcé le passage, menaçant de le submerger encore une fois. Non, elles avaient juste ruisselé gentiment sur ses joues.

Étrangement, il était heureux.


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre :** Le Carnaval des Weevils -01

**Personnage/ Couple :** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh et deux invités surprises.

**Rating :** PG- 13

**Résumé :** C'est halloween à Cardiff, Jack a des projets pour la soirée, mais il n'est pas le seul.

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour le challenge Halloween de Torchwood Fest community. Le prompt étant : _Chasse aux weevils_. C'était pas celui que je visais au départ, et lorsque je l'ai pris, je n'avais pas le moindre début d'idée, cela dit, je n'avais qu'une très vague idée de ce que je voulais faire avec le prompt qui m'était passé sous le nez, et puis ça a fait pop ! Voilà le résultat.

…

Jack avait déboulé au QG avec dans les bras un carton presque aussi gros que lui.

« T'es un peu en avance Harkness » Avait fait Owen, « Noël c'est dans deux mois. »

« Yep, mais Halloween c'est ce soir, si je ne me trompe pas » Avait répondu le Capitaine en posant le carton sur la table basse.

« Et tu comptes quand même pas nous déguiser ? » Avait demandé Ianto inquiet.

« En weevils ? » Avait continué Gwen qui avait sorti, en faisant la grimace, un masque du carton pré-cité.

« Il y a un nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes, locations et ventes de costume en tout genre qui vient de s'ouvrir en ville, et j'ai saisi _ça_ chez lui »Avait expliqué Jack en retirant son manteau.

« Ils sont assez ressemblant, il faudra faire attention la prochaine fois que vous partirez en chasse » avait fait Gwen.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que les Weevils craignent quelque chose avec ces deux là ? » Avait commenté Owen. « Plus sérieusement, tu sais s'il en a vendu beaucoup ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Trois ou quatre, la boîte est presque pleine » Avait répondu Jack.

« Tu n'as pas vérifié son état de stock ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Non, mais bon il avait des tas d'autres chouettes costumes » Avait commencé d'expliquer Jack.

« Qu'est que tu faisais dans un magasin de farces et attrapes? » Avait soudainement demandé Tosh.

« J'ai peur que ce soit pas le propos » avait coupé Ianto. « Halloween, comme tu l'as précisé tout à l'heure, c'est ce soir, la plupart des gens on déjà acheté ou loué leur tenue. Du moins, ceux qui ont l'intention de se costumer. »

« Il t'a dit où il les avait trouvés ces masques ton marchand ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« En fait, il a réussi à filer » Avait fait Jack un peu embarrassé.

« Ianto tu viens avec moi, on va vérifier les bons de réception de ce type »Avait fait Gwen.

Ianto était déjà prêt à lui emboîter le pas lorsque Jack s'était interposé.

« Je m'en charge. Je sais où c'est. J'y retourne. » Avait-il fait renfilant son manteau aussi sec. « Les bons de commande, réception et tout ça. » Avait-il énuméré.

« Si tu pouvais trouver aussi quelque chose qui permette d'identifier de manière formelle ton vendeur : ADN, empreintes digitales, ça serait pas mal, aussi. On ne sait jamais. » Avait suggéré Tosh.

« Bougez pas d'ici. Je reviens »

« J'ai dans l'idée que notre Capitaine a des projets pour ce soir » Avait dit Tosh, , avec un sourire amusé à l'adresse de Ianto.

«J'en ai bien peur aussi » Avait répondu ce dernier dans un soupir.

….

Jack était revenu un peu plus tard avec tous les papiers du magasin, un prélèvement ADN et un large choix d'empreintes.

« Apparemment, il n'a vendu que 28 costumes de weevils » Avait fait Ianto après inventaire.

«Bon. Ben, pour commencer : on n'ira pas à la chasse ce soir » Avait dit Jack. « Ensuite, Gwen tu vas prévenir tes petits copains que des déguisements de contrebande représentant un danger pour la santé sont en circulation. »

«On peut quand même pas les envoyer à la chasse aux weevils, Jack » Avait fait Gwen et Tosh en chœur.

« Les vrais weevils se baladent rarement en compagnie de pirates et autre fantômes »Avait fait valoir le Capitaine. « De plus en général, quand il y a trop de monde dans les rues, les vrais restent dans les égouts »

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils sont d'un naturel plutôt timide » Avait convenu Ianto « Sauf lorsqu'ils sont pris de pulsions agressives »

« Si on s'en mêle ce soir ça risque d'être la panique » Avait fini par dire Jack. « Mieux vaut qu'on voit ça demain »

« Oui, on pourrait organiser un retour pour cause de malfaçon, à mon avis les acheteurs seront trop contents qu'on leur reprenne un déguisement qu'ils ne remettront de toute façon probablement pas » Avait proposé Gwen.

« Ça me paraît le plus raisonnable » Avait convenu Jack.

« Et devinez qui va encore être de corvée ? » Avait fait Ianto en tournant les talons.

…..

Tout le monde avait quitté le KG depuis longtemps, mais bien évidement Tosh faisait de la résistance.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur notre vendeur de weevils ? » Avait demandé Jack en guise d'entrée en matière.

« Je peux déjà te dire qu'il ne s'appelle pas Bob Sinclair, et que ses weevils, il les a fait fabriquer sur commande au Pakistan »

« Wouah ! Ça n'augure rien de bon ça, si tu veux mon avis » Avait-il fait.

« C'est pour ça que j'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur lui.»

« Et alors, ça bloque ? »

« En fait je l'ai identifié, son nom est Ethan Raynes, citoyen de sa Majesté, il a eu maille à partir avec les autorités et s'est fait viré des différentes universités où il a étudié ou enseigné »

« Indélicatesses ? »

« Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autre accusation que _fauteur de troubles_ » Avait répondu Tosh avec un air désabusé.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'un simple _fauteur de trouble_ vaut la peine que tu passes ta soirée ici ? »

« En fait, j'ai rien de mieux à faire, et tu me connais quand un truc me titille » Lui avait-elle répondu sans lever le nez de son écran. « Mais faut pas que ça t'empêche d'aller t'amuser. Si par hasard je trouve quelque chose de vraiment intéressant je t'appelle. »

« D'accord, bon ben je vais aller faire un tour » Avait fait Jack.

« Amuse-toi bien » Avait fait Tosh levant enfin son nez pour lui adresser un sourire complice. « Je ne t'appellerais que s'il y a quelque chose d'urgent » Avait-elle ajouté.

Jack avait attrapé son manteau, un grand sac en papier et avait pris la direction du parking souterrain. La présence tardive de Tosh au KG lui compliquait la vie, il avait dans l'intention de faire une surprise à Ianto et pour se faire, il lui fallait se changer. Ne pouvant le faire dans le KG, à cause des caméras et surtout de _Tosh et des caméras._ Il lui faudrait se changer dans le 4x4, ce qui risquait d'être assez acrobatique.

…..

La nuit était tombée, et personne n'avait fait plus attention que ça à la magnifique infirmière rousse sortant de son 4x4 noir, ce qui de l'avis du Capitaine était un peu dommage. Il n'avait pas su résister lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu au milieu de plein d'autre costumes, une tenue d'infirmière librement inspirée des uniformes en usage durant la guerre. Arrivé dans l'entré de l'immeuble, il avait retiré son manteau, réajusté son chemisier et la jupe ample à la Audrey Hepburn en attendant l'ascenseur. Dans la cabine, il avait vérifié que la perruque crantée n'avait pas bougé et avait enfilé le petit calot complétant la tenue. Quelques minutes plus tard, son manteau sur le bras, il sonnait chez Ianto.

Ianto avait failli s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de bière.

« Alors, je te fais de l'effet ? » Avait-il lancé en refermant la porte derrière lui, tandis que Ianto, lui, essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

« T'es vraiment pas croyable » Avait réussi à articuler le jeune homme en s'essuyant les yeux.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Avait fait Jack, lui prenant la bouteille de bière des mains pour aller la reposer en sécurité. « Alors je te plais ? »

« Le pire c'est que t'es vraiment sublime » Avait ri Ianto, attirant son Capitaine dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu portes là-dessous ? » Avait-il demandé, glissant sa main sous la jupe pour chercher les fesses rebondies de son amant.

« Hey voyou, en voilà des manières » avait répondu Jack en venant se serrer un peu plus contre lui. « Je vois que je te fais de l'effet » Avait-il ajouté en sentant l'érection du jeune homme contre la sienne et ça malgré sa jupe et son jupon.

Ianto avait répondu en prenant sa bouche en un long baiser possessif. Ses mains avaient fini par réussir à se glisser sous les jupes du Capitaine qui, lui, avait réussi à glisser la sienne dans le jean large que Ianto préférait porter en dehors des heures de travail. Il avait profité de cette situation avantageuse pour le serrer encore un peu plus contre lui, son érection cherchant désespérément plus de contact avec celle de Jack.

Et puis elle avait disparue. Ianto avait froncé les sourcils, les pannes ce n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de choses qui affectait généralement le Capitaine. Il avait cherché du regard une réponse, mais celui-ci avait été arrêté par une ravissante paire d'airbags qui n'avait, somme toute aucune, raison d'être là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Avait demandé Jack avec un air faussement ingénu.

« Jack ? » Avait dit Ianto avec une grimace. Non pas que la vue ait été désagréable, mais voir son amant changer de sexe sous ses yeux avait un petit côté déstabilisant.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Ben, regarde-toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas pas me dire que j'ai une soudaine éruption de boutons » Avait fait Jack en se dirigeant vers le miroir du salon. « Eh, bien c'est quoi le problème ? » Avait-il demandé en secouant sa belle mise en plis.

« Tu es une femme » Avait résumé Ianto.

« Ben encore heureux. »

….

« Il est hors de question que je traverse la ville affublée de la sorte » Avait fait Gwen retenant un fou rire.

« C'est halloween Gwen, c'est fait pour s'amuser » Avait plaidé Rhys.

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas conduire comme ça » Avait justifié Gwen « Et si j'enfile ce trucune , je ne pourrais pas conduire non plus »

« Je suppose que t'as raison. Tu te changeras dans la voiture à l'arrivée ? »

« Oui » Avait-elle répondu en venant l'embrasser « T'as l'air d'un gros nounours, comme ça » Avait-elle plaisanté, tâtant le moelleux de son costume.

« Je suis supposé être un coq, pas un nounours »

« Tu es sûr que t'es un coq ? » Avait-elle demandé en reculant de quelques pas pour admirer la tenue de Rhys « Je trouve que ça ressemble plus à un gros poulet de basse-cour »

« Je suis un coq »

« Si tu le dis » L'avait taquiné Gwen en attrapant d'une main le costume de sirène que Rhys lui avait trouvée et de l'autre les clefs de la voiture « On va finir par être en retard »

Rhys avait eu du mal à se glisser dans la voiture, ce n'était déjà pas à l'origine un petit format mais son costume était vraiment imposant.

« Ben, en tout cas, j'aurais pas froid » Avait-il dit.

« Tu risques même d'avoir vite très chaud » Avait répondu Gwen, qui n'en revenait toujours pas que Rhys ait investi dans de tels costumes pour une soirée entre copains.

« À ce prix là je ne pouvais pas refuser, Gwen » Avait-il expliqué. « C'était vraiment l'affaire du siècle »

La voiture n'avait pas 300 mètres que Gwen s'était retrouvée avec pour passager un énorme poulet s'agitant dans tout les sens.

« Seigneur dieu, Rhys » Avait-elle laissé échapper.

Elle avait fait une belle embardée, manquant de peu une voiture venant en sens inverse et s'était arrêtée dès qu'elle en avait trouvé la possibilité. Rhys avait désormais un bec acéré et essayait de se libérer de sa ceinture en caquetant comme un malade.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Avait-elle fait en sortant horrifiée de sa propre voiture. Elle avait regardé un instant autour d'elle cherchant une réponse, puis avait sorti son portable pour appeler le KG, il s'était mis à vibrer avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de composer le numéro.

….

Le Docteur Owen Harper en était à sa troisième pinte de bière et commençait à peine à s'amuser. La joie blonde qu'il avait réussi à brancher avait à peu de chose près le QI de Forrest Gump, mais pour ce qu'il attendait d'elle ça irait très bien. Fichue comme elle était fichue, si encore en plus elle avait été intelligente, il aurait couru le risque de tomber amoureux, et ça, il ne voulait surtout pas en entendre parler.

Le pub était bondé comme un vendredi soir, et une bande de jeune faisait du raffut à une table du fond. Owen n'avait pu s'empêcher de les remarquer parce que l'un d'entre eux jouait avec un masque de weevil. Les gars se passaient le masque tour à tour et faisaient crier les filles, rien de bien méchant. Bruyant mais pas méchant.

« Oy » Avait fait Owen se levant d'un bond avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passait vraiment.

Le dernier garçon à avoir enfiler le masque semblait se prendre un peu trop au jeu et avait renversé la table provoquant un début de panique. Une des filles avait disparue dessous.

« On se calme » Avait-il crié d'une voix autoritaire. « Vous allez blesser quelqu'un »

Alors le weevil avait reporté son attention sur lui. Owen n'avait eu que le temps de lever le bras pour protéger sa gorge de la mâchoire monstrueuse. De son autre main, il avait essayé de neutraliser la créature enragée qu'était devenu le jeune homme. Il y avait eu un clash, des éclats de verre et une forte odeur de brandy : sa belle était venue à la rescousse. Comme quoi, même les petits pois ça peu servir.

« Mon dieu, Brad » Avait fait une fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Avait fait un des serveurs.

Owen avait alors brandi une de ses nombreuses fausses cartes et avait ordonné l'évacuation du pub.

« Chérie, tu veux pas lui passer les menottes » Avait dit Owen à sa copine d'un soir, elle avait bien dû lui dire son nom mais il n'avait pris la peine de l'enregistrer. « Ça va ? » Avait-il demandé à la jeune femme que ses amis avaient sortie de dessous la table.

« Ça ira, mais Brad ? »

« On va s'occuper de Brad, vous devriez rentrer chez vous » Avait-il répondu.

Il avait attrapé un torchon pour se faire un pansement de fortune autour de son bras qui pissait le sang quand son portable s'était mis à vibrer.

…..

En utilisant ses sources habituelles Tosh avait du mal à trouver quoi que ce soit de tangible concernant Ethan Raynes, à part le fait que le chaos semblait l'accompagner partout où il allait. Las de patauger, elle avait entré son nom suivi des mots « masque et déguisement » dans un moteur de recherche tout public d'internet, le résultat l'avait d'abord laissée sans voix.

Elle avait quand même fait quelques recherches complémentaires qui n'avaient fait que confirmer les faits, alors elle avait donné le signal de rappel général et avait appelé Jack.

« Allo, Je sais je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'on a un vraiment un problème »

« Tu crois ? » Avait répondu la voix de Ianto.

« Ianto, est-ce que Jack est avec toi ? »

« Vu que c'est son portable, il vaut mieux »

« Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est pas déguisé en weevil »

« J'te rassure, mais j'en déduis que tu as une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ethan Raynes, notre marchand de weevils, se trouve être un sorcier, et il n'en est pas à son coup d'essai, est-ce que Jack… ? »

« S'est transformé ? Yep »

« Est-ce qu'il sait encore ce qu'il est ? Est-il lucide ? »

« Ben, pour le moment ça reste à déterminer » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Quand t'aura fini de faire l'imbécile, passe-moi ce portable » Avait fait une voix que Tosh avait eu un peu de mal à reconnaître « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tosh ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Jack c'est toi ? » Avait-elle demandé « Tu devrais peut-être me repasser Ianto »

« Pour autant que je sache, le patron c'est moi, pas Ianto. Si tu me disais ce que tu as trouvé. Je suppose que ça doit être sérieux si tu appelles ? C'est à propos d'Ethan Raynes ? »

« C'est ce que je disais à Ianto, c'est un sorcier, il l'a déjà fait par le passé »

« Quoi ? »

« Ensorceler des déguisements pour que ceux qui les portent deviennent ce en quoi ils sont déguisés »

« Oh » Avait fait la maintenant très féminine voix de Jack « Alors nos amateurs de weevils sont en danger de faire quelques dégâts. Préviens les autres, on arrive. »

« Tu peux me repasser Ianto ? »

Jack avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait lancé son portable à son amant pour aller renfiler son manteau.

« Ianto ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, en fait je crois »

« Comment ça tu crois ? »

« Ben Jack, même s'il se souvient qu'il dirige Torchwood, semble être persuadé d'être une infirmière de la seconde Guerre Mondiale.»

« Une infirmière ? »

« Bon, tu arrives ? » Avait fait la voix de Jack.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre :** Le Carnaval des Weevils -02

**Personnage/ Couple :** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh et deux invités surprises.

**Rating :** PG- 13

**Résumé :** C'est halloween et c'est la grosse panique à Cardiff.

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour le challenge Halloween de Torchwood Fest community. Le prompt étant : _Chasse aux weevils_. C'était pas celui que je visais au départ, et lorsque je l'ai pris, je n'avais pas le moindre début d'idée, cela dit, je n'avais qu'une très vague idée de ce que je voulais faire avec le prompt qui m'était passé sous le nez, et puis ça a fait pop ! Voilà le résultat.

….

« Okay » Avait fait Tosh. « Restons calme, poulet ou coq ça reste un oiseau diurne » Avait-elle résumé. « Mets lui quelque chose sur la tête pour bloquer les lumières de la ville, ça devrait le calmer »

À l'autre bout du fil, Gwen était au bord de la crise de nerf, son très cher Rhys l'empêchait de reprendre le volant à coups de bec intempestifs.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui mette sur la tête, un sac ? »

« Du moment qu'il n'est pas en plastique, ça serait en fait l'idéal »

Finalement, c'était son blouson de cuir que Gwen avait du sacrifier, mais une fois plongé dans le noir, Rhys s'était presque instantanément calmé. C'était déjà ça, maintenant elle allait peut-être arriver à se ressaisir. Elle avait jeté un regard de travers au costume de sirène posé sur la banquette arrière : elle l'avait échappé belle.

…

….

Avec quelques réticences, le gérant du Pub avait aidé Owen à charger le pseudo weevil à l'arrière de sa voiture.

« Vous allez en faire quoi ? »

« On va s'occuper de lui » Avait répondu Owen sans plus de détail et sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais ferme. « Tu fais quoi là ? » Avait-il fait à la jeune femme qui, sans plus de manière, s'était installée au volant.

« J'ai pas l'impression que t'es en état de conduire » Avait-elle répondu ingénument en indiquant son bras. « Passe-moi tes clefs »

Owen avait regardé sa conquête d'un air dubitatif, la fille avait l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle. Était-ce la fréquentation prolongée de Jack Harkness, Owen commençait à se méfier des innocents enthousiastes : d'un côté ils risquaient de faire de parfaites victimes collatérales, mais pouvaient aussi, dans certain cas, se révéler de parfaits imposteurs. Cette fille sentait l'imposture à plein nez.

« T'es qui toi ? » Avait-il demandé avec mauvaise humeur.

« Angie, donne-moi tes clef » Avait-elle réitéré en tendant la main.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Owen avait fait le tour de sa voiture pour aller s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Je suppose que tu as raison » Avait-il alors ajouté en lui remettant les clefs.

« Méfiant» Avait-elle commenté en mettant le moteur en route.

« Le simple fait que tu le remarques, semble me donner raison » Avait-il répondu.

« On va où ? » Avait-elle demandé avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Mermaid Quai. » Avait-il répondu.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

« Tes réflexes, et puis mon patron passe son temps à faire l'andouille, au point que, même nous, on a tendance à oublier que c'est loin d'être un imbécile »

« Faudra me le présenter »

« Ça, y a pas de risque »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce ce qu'il n'y a pas une fille qui lui résiste et que son petit copain va me servir du décaféiné pendant trois semaines »

« Oh ! » Avait-elle répondu. « Ça me semble une raison tout ce qu'il y a de plus valable »

…..

« Je conduis » Avait-fait Ianto.

« D'accord » Avait répondu Jack après un léger temps de réflexion et en lui tendant les clefs du 4x4.

« Ça va ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

Jack semblait troublé, pensif ou pensive. C'était bizarre de le voir ainsi, c'étaient les même traits, les même expressions, la même carrure, mais ce qui avait été une perruque avait remplacé sa tignasse et sa voix avait muée, sans compter le décolleté plus qu'avantageux.

« C'est un peu confus » Avait-il (elle) admis.

« Tu t'es déguisé » Avait résumé Ianto.

« Donc, d'après toi, je ne suis pas infirmière »

« Non, tu n'es pas infirmière, ni même une femme »

« Ianto, il se passe quelque chose du côté du Terra Nova, Jack et toi êtes les plus proches… » Avait prévenu Tosh au travers de son com.

« On s'en charge » Avait fait Ianto en changeant de direction.

« Tu as plus de détails ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Un mouvement de panique au milieu d'une soirée costumée, c'est tout ce que j'ai, désolé » Avait répondu Tosh. « Je suis en train de faire un pointage des différents déguisements potentiellement dangereux vendus ou loués par notre ami »

« Tiens compte du fait que la taille peut jouer un rôle dans le degré de dangerosité » Avait fait Jack avec un clin d'œil amusé à Ianto. « À propos, est-ce que Gwen s'en sort avec son poulet ? »

« Il semble sous contrôle » Avait répondu Tosh.

« Quel idée de se déguiser en poulet » Avait commenté Ianto en reluquant les jambes de son amant.

…

Gwen avait dû faire une nouvelle embardée pour éviter un énorme lapin poursuivi par deux weevils vêtus de jeans et chaussés de baskets, ces deux là ne sortaient certainement pas des égouts. Elle s'était interposée en arrêtant la voiture entre eux et leur proie qui avait par ailleurs détalé.

« Je crois qu'il faudra prévoir autre chose comme casse-croûte » leur avait-elle lancés en sortant de la voiture avec son revolver-taser prêt.

Les deux pas beaux semblaient considérer la question, puis le plus courageux avait chargé. Gwen était prête, il avait pris la décharge en plein front.

« Un de neutralisé. » Avait-elle fait avec un sourire. « Alors tu te décides ? » Avait-elle demandé au plus timide.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il avait finalement opté pour un repli.

« Ah, non pas question » Avait-elle fait en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Une sirène se déclenchant dans une rue adjacente avait surpris l'apprenti weevil, donnant à Gwen le léger avantage dont elle avait besoin.

« Et de deux » Avait-elle fait en le menottant derrière le dos. « Mais pour ta propre sécurité, je pouvais pas te laisser courir »

La voiture était à cent bons mètres et le type était lourd.

« Bon, ben tu restes bien sagement ici, je retourne chercher ton pote et la voiture » Avait-elle dit au faux weevil gisant sur le trottoir. Elle n'avait pas traîné, elle voulait pouvoir les charger tout les deux dans son coffre avant qu'ils ne reprennent conscience.

…

« Waouh » Avait fait Angie en appuyant sur le frein.

Deux diablesses montées sur talons aiguilles étaient en train de tabasser un weevil. Un pirate, aidé d'un mort vivant, semblaient vouloir lui porter secours.

« Est-ce que tu sais te servir d'une arme ? » Avait demandé Owen en plongeant dans la boîte à gant.

« J'ai pas besoin d'arme » Avait répondu Angie en se précipitant hors de la voiture.

Owen avait suivi, puis s'était arrêté net, en trois minutes la fille avait mis tout le monde d'accord.

« Donc bilan des courses, si j'ai tout compris, on a trois ahuris d'hooligans voulant se faire deux drag-queens d'un soir ? » Avait résumé Owen, en neutralisant celui des abrutis qui s'était transformé en utilisant la ceinture du pseudo pirate, qui, lui, n'avait pas l'excuse de la métamorphose, juste d'être un imbécile ordinaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? » Avait demandé Angie.

« On embarque les diablesses, et le weevil, les deux autres abrutis ne relèvent pas de notre compétence » Avait répondu Owen avec une grimace, laissant Angie charger les diablesses dans le coffre, tandis que le weevil avait rejoint son homologue sur la banquette arrière.

« Toi et tes copains, vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Angie en reprenant le volant.

« Il semblerait qu'un type ait envouté des costumes »

« Ça, j'avais pigé, merci » Avait-elle répondu en riant.

« T'es quoi exactement ? » Lui avait-il demandé.

« Une tueuse. » Et devant les yeux écarquillés d'Owen, elle avait ajouté. « Je crois que c'est déjà arrivé »

« Une tueuse ? »

« Longue histoire, le type que vous cherchez c'est Gilles, Rupert Gilles »

« Tosh t'as quelque chose sur un certain Rupert Gilles ? »

« Attend, je crois que j'ai vu son nom quelque part en faisant des recherches sur Raynes »

« J'ai son numéro, je vais le prévenir » Avait coupé Angie.

« C'est qui ce type ? »

« Celui qui saura arrêter tout ça. Dis, je vais où maintenant ? »

« Euh par là, à droite, l'entrée du parking est un peu plus loin »

….

Ianto avait du arrêter le 4x4 en retrait, le quartier était bouclé, ça courait dans tous les sens : des flics, des pompiers, des vampires, et autres démons en tous genres plus toutes sortes d'autres créatures non identifiables. Au milieu de ce chaos, il y avait aussi de simples citoyens qui essayaient tout simplement de sauver leur peau ou de ramener à la raison le copain ou la copine qui s'était pris pour ce en quoi il ou elle était déguisé/e.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse être d'une quelconque utilité, ici. » Avait commenté Ianto.

« Fait demi-tour. » Avait fait Jack. « Il faut qu'on retrouve ce type, s'il y a un moyen d'arrêter ça, il doit le connaître »

« La prochaine à droite, et cent mètres à gauche » Avait-il fini par indiquer à Ianto.

« Je croyais que tu te souvenais pas avoir loué un costume ? »

L'infirmière d'opérette avait levé vers lui un regard surpris.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir loué quoique ce soit mais je me souviens d'avoir confisqué les masques » Avait-il répondu. « C'est là, regarde »

« On dirait qu'il y a du monde » Avait constaté Ianto, indiquant la vague lueur provenant du fond de la boutique.

« Tu passes par devant, je vais passer par derrière. Cette fois-ci, il ne m'échappera pas » Avait dit Jack, récupérant son arme dans le holster qui était resté avec le reste de ses vêtements sur la banquette arrière.

La serrure n'avait pas résisté longtemps au doigté de Ianto, il s'était introduit en toute discrétion dans l'obscurité de la boutique. Son arme pointée vers le bas, il s'était avancé silencieusement vers l'arrière boutique d'où provenait une lumière vacillante : des bougies, à moitié nu, un homme était à genoux au milieu d'un énorme pentagramme, il semblait en prière, mais Ianto ne voyait que son dos.

« On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » Avait fait une voix dangereuse.

« Vous avez gâché ma soirée » Avait répondu Ianto sur le même ton.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé » Avait répondu le sorcier en se relevant avec arrogance. « Vous n'êtes pas venu seul » Avait-il ajouté, percevant le déclic de la sécurité de l'arme de Jack.

« Non, j'ai emmené mon rendez-vous » Avait souri Ianto. « Pas trop déçu, j'espère ? »

Ianto était resté précautionneusement en dehors du cercle de cérémonie, tandis que le sorcier, resté soigneusement au centre, avait jeté un coup d'œil vers l'intrus qui coupait sa retraite.

« Capitaine ? Vous êtes sublime » lui avait-il dit, puis se tournant vers Ianto, il avait ajouté : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez »

« Ça suffit Raynes » Avait fait Jack, qui commençait à perdre le sens de l'humour.

« Vous avez raison, assez plaisanté » Avait fait le sorcier, renversant avec la pointe du pied une coupe dans laquelle se consumaient un mélange d'herbes et d'épices provoquant un nuage de poussière. « Amusez-vous bien » Avait-il lancé avant de disparaître derrière un portique.

« Il semble qu'il y avait une autre sortie » Avait fait Ianto au milieu d'une quinte de toux.

Mais lorsqu'ils avaient tiré le portique, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune sortie.

« Téléporteur ? » Avait demandé Ianto à Jack qui avait ouvert son manipulateur.

« Non » Avait répondu Jack perplexe.

« Magie ? » Avait fait Ianto, puis balayant du pied le sol sur lequel la poussière était en train de se re

déposer en une couche uniforme : « Trappe ? »

« Trappe » Avait-il fini par annoncer avec un sourire satisfait, en ouvrant la trappe en question. « Oh, notre faiseur de weevils n'a pas choisi la sortie la plus sûre ni la plus agréable »

….

Jack et Ianto avaient crapahuté dans les égouts une bonne demi-heure avant de retrouver Raynes en bonne compagnie. Trois véritables weevils semblaient prêt à se disputer ses faveurs.

« Sortez-moi de là » Avait-il gémi.

« Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? » Avait demandé Jack. « Vous avez l'air de leur plaire, et j'aurais pensé que c'était réciproque »

« Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais, elles sont très sociables ces petites créatures quand on les connait bien » Avait rajouté Ianto alors qu'une des weevils venait tâter Raynes avec curiosité.

« Vous avez besoin de moi pour lever le sort » Avait fait valoir Raynes qui était cerné. « Et vous le savez très bien, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, je me trompe ? »

Jack avait levé les épaules avec impuissance.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez » Avait-il/elle dit. « Elles vont pas aimer du tout » Avait-il ajouté à l'adresse de Ianto.

Ce dernier s'était alors reculé légèrement pour ouvrir une échappatoire, tandis que Jack coinçait son arme dans la ceinture de sa jupe.

« À quoi vous jouez ? » Avait demandé le sorcier, franchement pas rassuré.

« On est sur leur territoire, alors on va faire ça en douceur » Avait fait Jack, sans leur tourner le dos ni les lâcher des yeux il/elle s'était glissé/e pour venir rejoindre Raynes.

« Ce sont des femelles, elles se cherchent un mâle, on va leur faire comprendre gentiment que vous n'êtes pas disponible » Avait-il/elle ajouté en prenant la main de Raynes.

« Et vous croyez qu'elles vont nous laisser partir comme ça ? »

« Non, c'est pour ça qu'on va devoir piquer un sprint, quand tu veux Ianto»

Alors Ianto avait tiré un coup de feu dans le tunnel vide faisant sursauter les trois weevils, Jack avait serré la main de Raynes avant de l'entraîner avec lui à travers le tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés, Ianto s'était engouffré à leur suite, tirant en l'air pour protéger leur fuite.

« On prend la première sortie » Avait-il crié.

Arrivé à la première échelle montant vers la surface, Raynes avait voulu passer devant Jack qui l'avait immédiatement arrêté.

« Où avais-je la tête » avait fait Raynes avec un sourire narquois « Les dames d'abord » Avait-il ajouté en jetant un regard salace aux jambes de Jack puis à Ianto.

« Je passe devant » Avait coupé celui-ci.

Ianto était passé devant. La plaque ouvrait dans une rue déserte, ils n'étaient qu'à deux rues de la boutique de Raynes. Ianto avait réceptionné Raynes et l'avait immédiatement menotté.

« On va limiter les embrouilles, maintenant » Avait-il dit avec un sourire narquois « Jack ? » Avait-il fait au Capitaine qui arrangeait ses jupes sous son manteau.

« Mes escarpins sont morts » Avait-il/elle répondu avec un air dépité.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous voulez que je rompe le sort ? » Avait demandé Raynes. « Vous n'avez pas envie de vous amuser un peu ? »

Ianto et Jack avaient échangé un soupir contrit, bien sûr que l'idée était tentante.

« Il y a des gens qui meurent, alors assez plaisanté »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? »

« C'est simple, t'as le choix entre une prison d'état et partager la cellule de Janet jusqu'à la fin de ta vie » Avait fait Ianto avec un sourire sarcastique.

« C'est qui Janet ? »

« Une de ses adorables créatures qui squattent les égouts de la ville, sauf qu'elle, en plus, elle a complètement pété les plombs. »

« Je vous préviens qu'il va me falloir certains ingrédients… »

« Jack, Ianto » Avait appelé Tosh dans leurs coms « Laissez tomber Raynes, on n'a pas besoin de lui »

« Comment ça ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Il suffit de briser l'idole qu'il a utilisé pour faire l'invocation. » Avait-elle expliqué.

« Et elle ressemble à quoi cette idole ? »

« Ça peut être n'importe quoi, mais vous devriez la reconnaître facilement, elle devrait se trouver au cœur d'un pentagramme»

« Des ingrédients, tu disais ? » Avait demandé Ianto. « Si on le rendait à ses copines ? »

« Ne me tente pas » Avait répondu Jack avant de piquer un sprint en direction de la boutique.

…..

« C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que Jack donnait en femme » Avait fait Gwen.

« Je suis sûre qu'il devait être sublime » Avait fait Tosh dans un soupir.

« Personnellement, je laisse ça à Ianto » Avait grimacé Owen.

Fin


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre :** L'Invasion de Noël Côté Torchwood. 1/3

**Béta :** Black59

**Genre :** Fanfiction

**Rating :** PG-13

**Fandom:** Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Personnages :** Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Suzie Costello, Ianto Jones, Lisa Hawlett et Yvonne Hartman.

**Résumé des faits:** Après avoir abandonné Jack sur la station de jeu, le Docteur a absorbé l'énergie vivante du Tardis que Rose avait absorbée afin d'être en mesure de revenir les sauver, lui et Jack, des pattes des Daleks. Ce qui va le tuer, mais comme tout Seigneur du Temps qui se respecte, le Docteur peut se régénérer. Mais, il est encore en pleine régénération lorsqu'il arrive sur Terre. Evidement de grands méchants intergalactiques en profitent pour attaquer la Terre.

**Prompt **déposé par lyryc pour le challenge de la communauté tw_unpaired : _Mais que faisait Jack et sa petite équipe ? Comment Jack s'est-il retrouvé en possession de la main coupé du Docteur ?_

Et je me suis dit que ça ferait aussi un excellent sujet pour **le défi** : loi de Murphy de me_li_me_lo, puisqu'il s'agit, somme toute, de l'histoire d'un rendez-vous manqué !

**Disclaimer** écrit sans autres intentions que de m'amuser avec ces personnages forts sympathiques mais qui restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

…

Jack avait attendu ce mois de décembre avec fébrilité : quelques semaines plutôt, le Tardis s'était matérialisé à quelque pas de la colonne d'eau de la place Roald Dahl, juste au-dessus de son QG. Il avait assisté à l'événement du haut des toits de Cardiff, avait guetté l'arrivé de Mickey, puis avait suivi la fine équipe, dont il avait fait partie près d'un siècle plus tôt, dans leurs péripéties Cardiffoise.

Il s'était assuré la non intervention de sa propre équipe en provocant un lockdown confinant ainsi Owen, Tosh et Suzie dans le Hub pour toute la durée du séjour du Tardis et de son équipage, soit un peu plus de 48 heures. Depuis qu'il les avait relâchés, Owen et Suzie essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis que Tosh, elle, tentait de comprendre comment ce lockdown intempestif avait bien pu se déclencher tout seul.

Jack aurait du admettre, à leur décharge, qu'il était resté très vague quand à son implication dans ses événements, et cela malgré une étrange photo de lui en compagnie d'individus dont au moins un était suspecté dans la disparition du maire. Photo que Tosh avait réussie à arracher d'un enregistrement de surveillance de l'esplanade qui, comme tous ceux de la ville, avaient été mystérieusement endommagés.

« Le problème est réglé, on passe à autre chose » S'était-il contenté d'annoncer en détruisant ce rare témoignage d'un passé à la fois si proche et si lointain. Bientôt le Docteur et Rose reviendraient, car Jack n'en doutait pas les connaissant : le Docteur mettrait un point d'honneur à ramener Rose à Londres pour qu'elle passe Noël avec sa mère.

Ça avait été le mois de décembre le plus long de sa vie, de plus la faille semblait avoir déclaré forfait depuis l'éruption d'énergie provoquée par son petit bricolage foireux à bord du Tardis. Et à part quelques habituels weevils et deux babioles inoffensives, elle n'avait rien recraché de bien excitant et, en tous les cas, pas de quoi le divertir de sa fébrilité.

Bref, pour passer le temps et ne pas rendre tout le monde cinglé, il avait entrepris d'utiliser l'empreinte laissé par le filtre de perception du Tardis, non seulement dans le sol sur lequel il était posé, mais aussi dans l'espace que le fantastique vaisseau du Docteur occupait au moment de l'explosion énergétique. Il s'était ainsi amusé à construire un ascenseur invisible donnant directement accès au cœur du Hub. Puis, il avait passé les derniers jours le séparant de Noël à s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet.

Le 24 décembre 2005, il avait décrété que la faille semblant être décidée à leur accorder une trêve qui maintenant devenait tout à fait de saison, il serait bon d'en profiter. Il avait déjà depuis quelques jours parlé d'accorder à Tosh une permission exceptionnelle pour se rendre à Londres et passer Noël avec son grand-père. Il avait donc annoncé que puisque Suzie et Owen n'avaient aucune envie de quitter Cardiff, ils resteraient d'astreintes pour le cas où une urgence surviendrait.

« Parce que t'as des projets ? » Avait demandé Susie sur un petit ton sarcastique.

« Je dois retrouver des amis à Londres » Avait répondu Jack en attrapant un sac de voyage qu'il avait préparé de longue date. « Ben quoi ? » Avait-il ajouté devant l'air surpris de ses collègues.

« Juste que d'habitude y a pas moyen de te voir décoller du Hub » Avait commenté Owen, « Et surtout les jours de fêtes »

« Eh bien, cette année je fête Noël avec des amis »

« Tu y vas comment, à Londres ? » Avait demandé Tosh plus pragmatique, « En voiture ? »

« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble, avec ta voiture » Avait répondu Jack, « De manière à laisser le SUV disponible pour ces messieurs dames et cas d'urgence » Avait-il ajouté, en réponse aux regards lourds de sous-entendus qu'Owen et Suzie s'étaient crus en devoir d'échanger.

« Oh je vois, donc, si j'ai bien compris, Capitaine, cette permission a un petit côté intéressé» Avait plaisanté Tosh « Et suppose que j'ai prévu de prendre le bus ? »

« Sans être sûre de pouvoir partir ? » Avait-il répondu goguenard.

Tosh avait esquissé une mimique gentiment exaspérée, et Jack lui avait offert son bras qu'elle avait pris affectueusement.

« Doit-on repasser chez toi ? » Avait-il demandé, lorsqu'ils avaient atteint sa voiture.

« Non, j'avais tout prévu moi aussi » Avait-elle répondu. « Cela dit, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'un truc de dernière minute ne nous soit pas tombé dessus, je suis une adepte de la loi de Murphy »

« J'en suis un autre » Avait répondu Jack, « Les amis que je dois retrouver avaient même pris l'habitude de dire que j'attirais les ennuis »

« Tu vas où exactement ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer à Charing Cross »

…..

_Beaucoup plus tôt, dans un petit quartier résidentiel de Londres._

« Ianto, as-tu pensé à mettre les cadeaux dans le coffre de la voiture ? »

« C'est fait mon ange » Avait répondu Ianto, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres offertes de sa fiancée, « Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais être en retard »

« Tâche de ne pas te faire réquisitionner au dernier moment : mes parents seraient vraiment déçus »

« Je ferais de mon mieux » Avait promis Ianto « Mais pour commencer, mieux vaut ne pas indisposer le dragon en arrivant en retard »

Il avait quitté à regret sa fiancé pour se rendre à pied jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, Lisa partirait un peu plus tard en voiture. C'est ainsi qu'ils pratiquaient toujours, cela faisait pourtant déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et la date de leur prochain mariage était en cours de discussion. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Torchwood, Ianto, qui était parfaitement conscient des méthodes peu orthodoxes en vigueurs dans la maison, et qui ne voulait surtout pas mettre en danger ses proches, avait toujours pris garde de rester très discret sur sa vie privée.

Pour ses collègues, Ianto était un des secrétaires zélés d'Yvonne Hartman, probablement son chouchou, celui qui avait toute sa confiance et il avait le béguin pour la belle Lisa Hawlett du service des communications. Il n'y avait cependant, à leurs yeux, aucun risque qu'une fille comme Lisa n'accorde jamais la moindre chance à un type aussi coincé. Ianto n'était pas des plus populaires au boulot mais ça lui allait très bien. Ça lui évitait entre autre de risquer de se retrouver coincé au pub et de se voir faire des confidences inconsidérées devant une bière de trop.

Bref, Ianto Jones était un homme organisé et prudent, ce qui lorsque l'on travaille pour un institut où le taux d'accident mortel au travail est bien au-dessus de la moyenne de tout le royaume, forces armées et de polices comprises, était un gage de longévité relative.

« Ianto, vous êtes un dieu ! » S'était exclamée la directrice lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son bureau, dossier sous le bras et une tasse de café brûlant dans la main « Que ferais-je sans vous ? »

« Vous vous contenteriez, comme tout le monde, du liquide immonde distribué par la machine à café du bout du couloir, Madame » Avait répondu Ianto, en déposant la tasse devant Yvonne Hartman.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez sous le bras ? »

« Presque essentiellement des demandes d'allocation de budget, certaines des plus fantaisistes. Je les ai classées par ordre de priorité avec, comme à l'habitude, mon analyse personnelle en post-it »

« Analyse toujours très appréciée, croyez-le bien Ianto » Avait répondu mielleusement Yvonne, « J'ai noté, à ce propos, que vous étiez plus que frileux quant au projet de Rajesh »

« Cette sphère qui n'existe pas me fout la chair de poule » Avait offert en explication Ianto. « Il n'y a rien d'urgent, la plupart de ces dossiers pourront attendre lundi sans que la Terre n'arrête de tourner pour autant » Avait-il ajouté en déposant les dits dossiers sur le bureau d'Yvonne. « Le Docteur Martin signale la présence d'une ombre qui pourrait croiser la course de Genièvre Une.

« Grosse cette ombre ? » S'était enquise Yvonne, pas très concernée par le sort de la sonde qui faisait cependant la fierté du gouvernement du Premier Ministre Harriet Jones.

« Suffisamment. Un astéroïde en déshérence, très probablement »

« Tant que sa course ne vient pas croiser celle de notre planète, ça ne nous concerne pas » Avait-elle répondu en s'emparant du premier dossier de la pile. « Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on laisse des amateurs jouer avec l'inconnu. »

….

Jack avait dit _Charing Cross_ parce que de là, il pourrait facilement se rendre n'importe où et que cela n'indiquait rien de sa destination finale. En fait, si les choses se passaient comme il l'espérait, il ne retournerait pas à Cardiff et reprendrait sa place dans le trio infernal qu'ils formaient avec Rose et le Docteur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait en sorte de ne pas prendre le SUV, il avait aussi laissé toutes les instructions nécessaires pour que son équipe puisse, après son départ, continuer de garder son indépendance vis-à-vis de la maison mère et mener à bien leur mission de protection de la ville.

Jack avait depuis longtemps planifié ce départ sans trop y croire, persuadé que la faille lui cracherait au dernier moment un truc impossible à refiler à ses employés, et qui le contraindrait à rester, mais cette fois ci, la chance semblait de son côté. Restait qu'il se demandait toujours ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la station de jeu et pourquoi le Docteur était parti sans lui. Parce que Jack voulait bien croire que le Docteur le croyait mort, mais le Tardis ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir perçu sa présence lorsqu'il avait couru pour les rejoindre, alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venu le rechercher ? Parce qu'il les avait attendus, attendu des jours durant avant de se décider à faire le grand saut qui l'avait ramené à Cardiff un peu plus d'un siècle plus tôt.

Ce soir, quoi qu'il advienne, il obtiendrait au moins des réponses à ces questions qui hantaient toujours ses nuits sans sommeil. Ce soir, il allait débarquer chez Jacky Tyler et s'inviter pour le réveillon. C'était déjà en soit un peu cavalier, et il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver les mains vides. Il était donc parti faire des emplettes pour découvrir quelque chose auquel il avait jusque là réussi à échapper : le cauchemar des achats de dernière minute la veille de Noel.

Trouver des cadeaux pour Rose n'avait pas posé de problème, il en avait d'ailleurs déjà deux qui attendaient depuis longtemps dans son sac. Pour le Docteur, il avait choisi de le jouer avec humour et lui avait acheté une paire de menottes, il avait hésité devant un joli collier de cuir clouté avec la laisse assorti, mais avait craint que la mère de Rose ne comprenne pas le message et en soit choquée. C'était d'ailleurs Jacky qui lui posait problème, que pourrait-il bien offrir à la mère de Rose?

C'est en sortant de la troisième boutique que Jack les avait remarqués pour la première fois : des sapins de noël. Ça avait beau être la saison, il aurait juré qu'ils n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il avait commencé à écumer les boutiques de cette rue. De plus, ils ressemblaient plus à des sapins d'intérieurs que d'extérieurs. Jack n'était pas à proprement parlé un expert en la matière, mais il était quand même capable de faire la distinction.

Ça l'avait intrigué, et, par acquis de conscience, il avait ouvert le couvercle du petit boîtier serti dans son bracelet de cuir et avait activé le scanner qui faisait parti des rares accessoires encore fonctionnels de son manipulateur de vortex. La réaction avait été instantanée : les sapins s'étaient réveillés. Ils s'étaient d'abord mis lentement à tourner sur eux même, leurs décorations devenant autant de projectiles pour les passants qui couraient aux abris en tous sens. Puis, ils s'étaient mis en marche, se dirigeant tous sur lui, ébauchant même un mouvement d'encerclement. Jack avait anticipé et esquivé, évitant de justesse de se retrouver acculer au milieu d'un groupe de collégiens, il avait alors tenté d'attirer ses assaillants à l'écart de la foule, pour se retrouver coincé dans une impasse.

Avant de se faire réduire en bouillie par ses étranges agresseurs, ses dernières pensées avaient été pour le Docteur et pour Rose.

….

C'était bien évidement alors qu'elle se garait à quelques pas de chez son grand-père que le téléphone s'était mis à sonner, sauf que ce n'était pas le sien. Tosh avait alors plongé sous le siège passager à la recherche de l'intrus. Il s'était arrêt net à la seconde même où elle avait posé sa main dessus : c'était celui de Jack. Comment avait-il bien pu faire son compte pour le faire tomber ? Le correspondant n'avait pas laissé de message, mais le nom affiché sur l'écran était celui d'Owen. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner l'appel quand son propre téléphone avait pris la relève, alors elle s'était contentée de décrocher.

« Désolé Tosh, on n'arrive pas à joindre Jack et on pourrait avoir un souci » Avait annoncé Owen.

« Je sais, il l'a fait tomber dans ma voiture, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il semblerait que l'on ait de la visite, du genre qu'on n'aime pas voir débarquer à l'improviste» Avait résumé Owen à sa façon, Tosh comprendrait, et si quelqu'un d'autre interceptait la conversation, il en serait pour ses frais.

« Tu as une idée d'où il peut être ? »

« N'importe où, je l'ai déposé en ville, il voulait faire un peu de shopping avant de retrouver des amis. Mais je ne sais absolument ni où ni qui. » Avait répondu Tosh, Jack avait disparu alors qu'un vaisseau alien était en approche, c'était bien de lui ça. « Cela dit, ces importuns ne font probablement que passer » Avait-elle ajouté, se voulant optimiste. Après, tout depuis qu'elle était à Torchwood ce n'était pas la première visite de ce genre dont elle avait connaissance. Sauf qu'habituellement, Jack était là, et qu'il savait toujours quoi leur dire pour qu'ils passent leur chemin.

« Espérons-le. N'éteins pas ton mobile » Avait répondu Owen, « Des fois qu'il essaye de te joindre »

« Évidement » Avait-elle répondu avec une mimique faussement désabusée « Vous allez passer la nuit au Hub, je suppose? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui, mais on a tout prévu, on a de quoi tenir un siège » Avait répondu Suzie.

« Alors, tâchez de vous amuser un peu » Avait dit Tosh avant de raccrocher. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de s'apprêter à passer le réveillon en famille alors que ses collègues étaient ainsi coincés au QG.

….

« Alors où en est-on ? » Avait demandé Yvonne Hartman.

« Tout le personnel n'occupant pas de poste essentiel a quitté l'immeuble et s'apprête à réveillonner en famille » Avait commencé Ianto, « En ce qui concerne Genièvre son cas semble être réglé… »

« Elle est entrée en collision avec l'astéroïde de Martin ? »

« Oui Madame » Avait répondu Ianto avec le même ton détaché.

« Voilà, ce que j'appelle un beau gaspillage des deniers publics, Ianto »

« Oui Madame »

« Je suppose que vous avez hâte de vous sauver aussi, et ne prenez pas cet air surpris avec moi, Ianto, un beau jeune homme aussi intelligent que vous a forcément quelqu'un qui l'attend pour fêter Noël »

« En effet, Madame » S'était contenté de répondre Ianto.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont vous ayez à me faire part ? »

« En fait, il y a eu en ville deux attaques cet après midi qui ont attirées notre attention, Madame » Avait-il commencé hésitant un petit peu, les rapports de police interceptés étaient des plus fantaisistes même pour un employé de Torchwood habitué comme lui à lire entre les lignes. « Il semblerait qu'un couple se soit fait attaquer par des pères Noël tandis qu'un homme lui c'est fait attaquer par des sapins… »

« Des sapins ? Curieux effectivement » Avait répondu Yvonne Hartman, quelque peu dubitative « Et en quoi cela devrait-il nous intéresser ? »

« Dans les deux cas les agresseurs ont disparu mystérieusement après l'attaque… » Avait répondu Ianto « Il pourrait y avoir eu téléportation ou transmat d'après les descriptions faites par les témoins » Avait-il précisé.

« La moitié de cette ville est déjà sous l'emprise de l'alcool… » Avait désapprouvé Yvonne « Et les cibles : vous avez parlé d'un couple et d'un homme, que sait-on d'eux ? » S'était-elle quand même enquise.

« Le couple a pu s'enfuir, et n'a pas été identifié, quant à l'homme, il est à la morgue »

« A-t-il été identifié ? »

« Pas que je sache, mais d'après les témoins c'était un militaire. Voulez-vous que j'envoie Black voir de quoi il retourne ? »

« Non, pas ce soir. Ça attendra bien demain, rentrez chez vous, Ianto et je ne veux pas vous voir ici avant lundi. Profitez de ces quelques jours : aérez-vous, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.»

A suivre….


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre :** L'Invasion de Noël Côté Torchwood. 2/3

**Auteur **: takisys

**Béta :** Black59

**Genre :** Fanfiction

**Défis :** Loi de murphy

**Rating :** PG-13

**Fandom:** Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Personnages :** Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Suzie Costello, Ianto Jones, Lisa Hawlett et Yvonne Hartman.

**Résumé des faits:** Après avoir abandonné Jack sur la station de jeu, le Docteur a absorbé l'énergie vivante du Tardis que Rose avait absorbé pour afin d'être en mesure de revenir les sauver, lui et Jack, des pattes des Daleks. Ce qui va le tuer, mais comme tout Seigneur du Temps qui se respecte, le Docteur peut se régénérer. Mais, il est encore en pleine régénération lorsqu'il arrive sur Terre. Evidement de grands méchants intergalactiques en profitent pour attaquer la Terre.

**Prompt **déposé par lyryc pour le challenge de la communauté tw_unpaired :_ Mais que faisait Jack et sa petite équipe ? Comment Jack s'est-il retrouvé en possession de la main coupé du Docteur ? _

Et je me suis dit que ça ferait aussi un excellent sujet pour **le défi :** loi de Murphy de me_li_me_lo, puisqu'il s'agit, somme toute, de l'histoire d'un rendez-vous manqué !

**Disclaimer **écrit sans autres intentions que de m'amuser avec ces personnages forts sympathiques mais qui restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

͠~ Deuxième partie ͠~

…

Alors que la plupart des terriens, tout au moins ceux d'occidents réveillonnaient, dans l'espace, à quelques encablures à peine de notre planète, un drame se jouait : La sonde Genièvre Une ne s'était absolument pas crashée contre un astéroïde en vadrouille, mais s'était faite arraisonner par un vaisseau Sycorax.

« Alors ? » Avait demandé Owen en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Suzie pour regarder l'écran.

« Ils modifient leur course » Avait-elle répondu avec une grimace. « Maintenant, ils viennent droit sur nous »

« Génial et Main Frame semble incapable de les identifier, on n'a rien sur eux »

« Attends, il se passe quelque chose… La sonde se remet à émettre »

« Cette chère Genièvre ? »

« Il semblerait » Avait répondu Suzie, tout en re-paramétrant Main Frame pour intercepter la transmission.

« Tiens, y a justement un flash spécial » Avait noté Owen en levant le nez vers un écran sur lequel il avait mis la télé « Ils semblent qu'eux aussi ont retrouvé le signal »

« Sauf qu'ils la croient arrivée sur Mars » Avait fait Suzie en fronçant les sourcils « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Rien de bon à mon avis » Avait répondu Owen, alors qu'un masque reptilien se formait en même temps sur les deux écrans, celui de la chaîne télé et celui de Main Frame.

….

Le téléphone de Ianto Jones avait sonné alors que sa future belle famille était encore en état de choc après la diffusion d'un flash spécial qui aurait dû montrer les premières images de Mars enregistrées par la sonde Britannique. La sonnerie avait ainsi fait sursauter tout le monde.

« Ianto, désolé pour votre réveillon, je vais avoir besoin de vous »

« Bien sûr, Madame » Avait répondu Ianto en refermant immédiatement la communication.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'était inquiétée la mère de Lisa

« Il faut que j'y aille » Avait répondu Ianto en jetant un regard dépité à Lisa. « Je suis désolé»

Il avait attrapé son manteau et les clefs de la voiture de Lisa, laissant derrière lui une famille doublement perplexe Les parents de Lisa ne connaissaient bien sûr pas l'existence de Torchwood, et le départ précipité de Ianto ne ferait que soulever des questions.

« C'était quoi ? » Avait-il demandé à Matt qui était arrivé en même temps que lui.

« Aucune idée, jamais vu » Avait répondu l'informaticien « Dit, c'est pas la voiture de Lisa, ça ? »

« Ça se pourrait » Avait répondu Ianto, sans plus d'explication.

« Matt, on a besoin de vous en salle de communication, tâchez de me décrypter ce que disent ces créatures, » Avait dit la directrice en venant à leur rencontre.

« Génial » Avait fait Matt « S'ils cherchent à communiquer, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Bon okay, j'y vais »

« Ianto, je veux que vous me planifiez un rappel général des troupes en fonction des différents cas de figure »

« Tout de suite, Madame » Avait répondu Ianto « Vous semblez moins optimiste que notre ami » Avait-il noté au passage.

…...

Tandis que toutes les chaînes de télévision rapportaient qu'un étudiant s'était amusé à pirater la retransmission et que c'était un masque de carnaval qui avait fichu la trouille à toute la Grande Bretagne, Tosh allait, elle aussi jouer, les pirates.

Après avoir envoyé son grand père se coucher, et pour se faire une petite idée de la situation, elle avait sorti son ordinateur portable, qu'elle s'était pourtant bien jurée de ne pas ouvrir du weekend, mais qu'elle avait quand même amené/emmené parce que… Ben, parce qu'en bonne informaticienne, elle ne pouvait ignorer la fameuse loi de la tartine beurrée, aussi communément nommée loi de l'emmerdement maximum et qui voulait, qu'un jour pareil, Jack disparaisse sans son mobile.

Lorsque la messagerie du téléphone de Jack avait bipé, elle avait sursauté. _Rappel __moi. _Affichait l'écran, mais l'interlocuteur n'était pas identifié.

« Tosh, on a réussi à traduire la transmission, c'est pas bon du tout, faut absolument qu'on retrouve Jack » Avait fait Owen dans son propre mobile lorsque Tosh l'avait décroché.

« Quelqu'un d'autre cherche à le joindre » Avait-elle répondu.

« On a aussi reçu un appel, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un code neuf, toi ? »

« Ça dépend du contexte » Avait répondu Tosh, qui devait bien en connaître une dizaine.

« Ben dans le genre où nous sommes » Avait répondu Suzie agacée, non seulement de ne pas savoir, mais de s'être fait raccrocher au nez par un inconnu qui connaissait le numéro de la ligne privée de Jack.

« Aucune idée » Avait répondu Tosh, « La maison mère a lancé un rappel général de son personnel, l'armée est en train de se mettre sur le pied de guerre, et toutes les instances gouvernementales sont en alertes maximales»

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas localiser notre fichu patron même sans son portable ? » Avait demandé Owen « Il n'a pas un GPS dans son bracelet ? »

« Je pourrais peut-être, si nous étions à Cardiff » Avait répondu Tosh.

« Okay, on arrive » Avait répondu Owen, Tosh ne pouvait retrouver Jack sans le matériel adéquat, mais avec celui-ci, même sans son portable, grâce à ce curieux bracelet que Jack ne quittait jamais et dont ils connaissaient la signature, elle le pourrait. « Ne fait rien de stupide, on te rappelle »

Cela dit, si Jack faisait ne serait-ce que passer devant une radio ou une télé allumée, mobile ou pas mobile, il trouverait bien un moyen de les joindre, sauf bien sûr s'il avait décidé de jouer une fois de plus en solo.

…..

Jack s'était réveillé à la morgue, tout au moins il le présumait, car il était indéniablement prisonnier d'un sac mortuaire et il faisait un froid glacial. Il lui avait fallu batailler pendant des lustres pour se dégager de sa prison de plastique, heureusement que ce truc n'était pas complètement étanche, ou alors mal fermé, sans quoi il serait mort d'asphyxie au moins deux ou trois fois.

Une fois sorti du sac, il avait encore fallu sortir du tiroir. Heureusement, il avait toujours sur lui son bracelet et, apparemment, ses vêtements. C'est seulement lorsqu'il avait sauté de son tiroir qu'il en avait compris le pourquoi et le comment : ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements avait, pour la plus grande partie, décidé de l'abandonner en une petite pile de lambeaux maculés de sang séché. Personne n'avait pris encore la peine d'essayer de séparer les chairs des frusques, on avait juste ramassé et emballé le tout et on était parti gentiment réveillonner.

Réveillonner… Le Docteur… Rose… Il allait être en retard. Bon techniquement, personne ne l'attendrait…

Jack avait débarrassé son corps nu des derniers vestiges qui y restaient accrochés et s'était mis en devoir de trouver des vêtements, il avait fini par trouver un sac de sport dans un vestiaire et s'était contenté, avec une vilaine grimace, du jogging et des baskets qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait personne dans cette morgue, il semblait n'y avoir personne, non plus, dans le bâtiment. Même si c'était Noël, c'était quand même surprenant.

Parce que c'était bien Noël, le jour était levé et il avait raté le réveillon.

Il n'avait croisé que deux ou trois employés affolés et s'en était félicité, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Mais une fois dehors, il s'était arrêté net, tout le personnel était dehors levant le nez au ciel. Jack avait suivi leurs regards, chaque toit du quartier était bordé de gens prêts à sauter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait-il laissé échapper.

« Rien, d'après les autorités » Avait répondu une femme tout proche.

«Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont là haut ? »

« Je sais pas » Avait-elle répondu le nez toujours en l'air « J'étais en train de prendre un café avec Max, et puis, tout à coup… » Avait-elle fait, daignant enfin le regarder.

« Est-ce que vous voulez dire que Max est là haut ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Ce qui est fou, c'est qu'il ne monterait même pas sur un escabeau… » Avait-elle ajouté.

« Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre portable, Mademoiselle… ? »

« Sally, moi c'est Sally » Avait-elle répondu en lui tendant son mobile.

« Merci Sally, moi c'est Jack » Avait-il répondu tout en composant un numéro.

Il y avait eu alors un gros Bang qui avait fait trembler toute la ville, et fait exploser toutes les vitres avoisinantes, mais n'avait pas pour autant provoquer de chute parmi les vigies alignées sur le bord des toits.

« Seigneur ! » S'était exclamée Sally, se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs de Jack.

« Une onde sonique » Avait répondu Jack sans réfléchir mais en levant le nez au ciel, un énorme vaisseau avait percé l'atmosphère et se plaçait en géostation au-dessus de la ville. « On dirait qu'on a de la visite »

« Jack, c'est toi ? Mais bon Dieu où étais-tu passé ? » Avait fait une voix d'homme s'échappant du portable de Sally.

« J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, il doit me manquer au moins 8 heures, » Avait résumé Jack, son correspondant avait, contrairement à ses hommes, l'avantage d'être au courant de sa faculté à revenir d'entre les morts, il comprendrait à demi mot. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? » Et comme de plus Lord Henry Lothian était un grand ponte de UNIT, c'était aussi probablement la personne qui pouvait mieux lerenseigner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » Avait demandé Henry.

« Pour le moment ? Qu'il y a un gros vaisseau extraterrestre au-dessus de Londres et pleins de gens sur les toits » Avait résumé Jack, en essayant de s'éloigner un peu des autres badauds et de Sally, même si, vu les circonstances, ça lui paraissait un peu ridicule.

« Eh, où est-ce que vous courrez comme ça avec mon portable ? »

« Sauver le monde » Avait répondu Jack, « Je t'écoute… »

« Donc, tu ne les connais pas ? »

« Nope, jamais vu » Avait répondu Jack, qui ne voyait rien qui lui soit familier dans ce vaisseau. « Est-ce que vous avez pu établir un contact ? »

« Oui, tu veux que je te fasse écouter la traduction qu'on en a faite ? »

« Je préférerais la VO, si possible » Avait répondu Jack « Les traductions sont toujours sujettes à caution, jamais fiable à 100 pour 100 »

« Alors t'en penses quoi ? » Avait demandé Henry, après avoir fait écouter l'enregistrement à Jack.

« Qu'on a un sérieux problème, tu peux me passer votre traduc, maintenant ? » Avait répondu Jack, qui n'avait pas compris le moindre mot et que ça inquiétait doublement.

D'après la traduction, les Sycorax, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient présentés, arraisonnaient purement et simplement la Terre, prenant un tiers de la population mondiale en otage pour mieux se faire entendre.

« Voilà, est-ce qu'on s'est planté ? » Avait demandé Henry, avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« Peux pas dire, j'ai pas compris un traître mot à l'original »

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que c'est pas bon ? » Avait fait sombrement Henry.

« Parce que t'es loin d'être un imbécile » Avait plaisanté Jack « Il n'utilise aucune version du Commun que je connaisse, déjà ça, ça en dit long sur leur sociabilité… »

« Et… ? » Avait poussé Henry, qui sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui contrariait Jack.

« Ça veut aussi dire que le Doc n'est pas dans le coin. » Avait soupiré Jack, en tant que compagnon, si le Tardis avait été dans les environs, le vaisseau aurait traduit directement le langage inconnu dans sa tête, et ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ou le Docteur n'était pas là, ou, pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas envie d'envisager, le lien qui le liait au Tardis était rompu.

« Donc pas de Code neuf »

« Je peux me tromper, mais je crois qu'on est seul sur ce coup là » Avait répondu Jack.

« Tes petits copains de Londres auraient peut-être une solution, mais ils ont besoin de temps »

« Vraiment ? Et quel genre de solution ? » Avait demandé Jack qui se doutait de la réponse « La première chose à faire c'est de trouver comment ils tiennent ces gens en otages, sinon on court à l'hécatombe »

« On y travaille, on sait déjà que ça a un rapport avec leur groupe sanguin, ils sont tous A positif »

« Ils ont utilisé l'échantillon de sang de Genièvre pour les contrôler… »

«C'est ce qu'on en a déduit aussi, ça nous apprend quelque chose ? »

« Que ce sont des mercenaires très primaires » Avait répondu Jack, en fermant le portable de Sally sans plus de considération, Henry le connaissait trop bien pour s'en offusquer.

« Je croyais que vous deviez sauver le monde » Avait dit Sally qui avait tout suivi.

« On y travaille, on y travaille » Avait-il répondu. « Vous avez une voiture Sally ? »

« Euh, non je suis venue en métro »

« Vous permettez ? » Avait-il dit, en indiquant qu'il entendait passer un autre appel.

Elle avait acquiescé alors qu'il composait déjà le numéro de Tosh.

« Je suis à East Ham… »

« Je t'envoie Owen tout de suite, il devrait être là dans quelques minutes » avait répondu Tosh « Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Longue histoire, y a plus urgent » Avait-il coupé court « Owen est à Londres ? »

« Lui et Suzie viennent d'arriver »

« Okay, je les attends » Avait-il répondu à Tosh avant de raccrocher. « Je vous le rends » Avait-il alors fait, en tendant le portable à Sally qui l'avait suivi « On m'envoie un taxi »

« Merci » Avait-elle fait en reprenant l'objet « Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en aurez plus besoin? » Avait-elle demandé en jetant un coup d'œil craintif vers le ciel.

Jack avait hésité, puis l'avait gentiment tirée à l'écart.

« Vous savez où je pourrais rapidement trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus classe à me mettre sur le dos ? » Lui avait-il demandé.

« Eh, mais c'est le jogging de Max, qu'est-ce que vous faite avec son jogging ? »

« Un problème de sapin » Avait répondu Jack pour rester vague.

« Plaisantez pas avec ça » Avait-elle répondu en le tirant vers le bâtiment où il avait passé la nuit « Y a un type qui s'est fait hacher menu par des sapins pas de, hier. Je parle sérieusement, j'en ai fait des cauchemars »

« Je suis vraiment désolé » Avait répondu Jack « Mais on va où là ? Habituellement j'ai rien contre un tête-à-tête dans un cagibi, mais là j'ai quelque chose sur le feu, Sally »

« Vous être drôle » Avait-elle répondu avec un petit sourire coquin « C'est dans ce local que l'on stock tous les vêtements des défunts qui ne font pas l'objet d'une enquête : vous devriez trouver votre bonheur »

« Quand tout ça sera fini, Sally, il faudra qu'on se fasse une petite sortie » Avait répondu Jack « Ça vous dirait ? »

« Je suis pas sûr que Max apprécierait »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à l'inviter à se joindre à nous, personnellement, je n'ai rien contre »

Cette fois-ci, elle était partie d'un éclat de rire cristallin qui avait chassé, au moins pour un temps, son angoisse.

…..

« Oui Ianto ? » Avait fait la directrice, daignant enfin lui accorder un regard.

« Je me disais que comme je ne vous suis plus guère utile ici… Je pourrais peut-être monter voir là haut si on peut trouver un moyen pour éviter qu'un tiers de nos effectifs…. »

« Fasse le grand plongeon ? » Avait terminé Yvonne Hartman pour lui « Est-ce que, par hasard, Mademoiselle Hawlett serait A positif ? »

« Effectivement, Madame » Avait concédé Ianto.

« Si vous pensez pouvoir trouver une solution efficace pour les empêcher tous de sauter… »

« Euh, à l'échelle mondiale probablement pas, mais en ce qui concerne ceux sur notre toit, je pense que je devrais pourvoir faire ça »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? » Avait répondu la directrice, en prenant silencieusement à témoin les scientifiques avec lesquels elle était en pleine discussion.

Ianto n'avait pas demandé son reste, il avait une petite idée sur la question. Il avait filé aux archives, réquisitionnant Andrew au passage, là, il avait récupéré un ensemble d'artefacts référencés comme étant les éléments d'un champ de contention portatif, et ils étaient ensembles remontés sur le toit pour l'installer entre le vide et leurs collègues.

…

« C'est ton nouveau look ? » Avait plaisanté Owen, en s'arrêtant au niveau de son patron. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta précieuse antiquité ? » Avait-il ajouté, faisant allusion au manteau d'officier de la RAF que Jack affectionnait tant.

« Pousse-toi de là » S'était contenté de répondre Jack qui voulait prendre le volant. « Où est Tosh ? »

« Chez son grand-père » Avait répondu Suzie « Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien : le réveillon a été bien arrosé ? »

« Le prochain qui me parle de réveillon, je lui fais avaler ce blouson de cuir » Avait répondu Jack en remettant les gaz. »

« On peut au moins savoir où on va ? » Avait grommelé Owen, qui avait compris que Jack était parti pour ne leur donner que le strict minimum d'info.

« Voir ce que mijote maman »

« Voilà qui promet d'être amusant » Avait répondu Suzie. « Tu vois ça comment ? »

« Je rentre par la porte de devant en faisant un max de ramdam, et vous, vous en profitez pour vous faufiler par la petite porte et vous tâchez de découvrir quelle genre de riposte ils prévoient » Avait résumé Jack, « Ces malades sont capables de te sortir un bazooka pour une minuscule souris et pulvériser la cuisine toute entière si ce n'est la baraque »

« Là, en l'occurrence, tu trouves pas que le bazooka serait de rigueur ? » Avait demandé Owen, « C'est pas à proprement parlé un biplace qu'on a au-dessus de la tête, ou alors ce sont de vraiment très gros aliens »

« Ce ne sont que de vulgaires pirates, le genre qui rançonnent des planètes encore sans défenses, ça vaut pas le coup de risquer de faire sauter la moitié de la Terre pour s'en débarrasser, non plus »

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

~ Troisième partie ͠~

Finalement, arrivé à Canary Wharf, Suzie avait fait valoir, devant l'immensité de l'immeuble de la maison mère de Torchwood, que, ne connaissant absolument pas les lieux, elle et Owen risquaient de s'y perdre trente fois avant de trouver quoique ce soit d'utile.

« Okay je connais les lieux, et affublé de la sorte on ne me reconnaîtra pas » Avait admis Jack.

« De l'avantage d'être toujours déguiser, le jour où tu l'es pas… » Avait commenté Owen.

« Je passerais donc par derrière » Avait terminé Jack, s'en prêter plus d'intérêt au toubib moqueur.

« Est-ce que ton ego va s'en remettre ? » Avait alors plaisanté Suzie.

« Je vous rappelle quand même que l'on a de gros méchants aliens au-dessus de la tête » Les avait gentiment sermonnés Jack « Et que les gens que nous nous apprêtons à affronter, même s'ils sont tout à fait humains, sont probablement tout aussi dangereux, si non plus »

« Et depuis quand ça devrait nous empêcher de te balancer des vannes ? »

« Okay ! » Avait admis Jack « Donc vous passez par devant vous êtes ici à Londres pour les fêtes et, devant l'ampleur de la situation, en bons employés de Torchwood, vous venez offrir vos services »

« T'inquiète on assure, tâche d'en profiter et sois prudent » Avait coupé Suzie en le poussant hors de la voiture pour qu'Owen puisse redémarrer.

Jack connaissait la place, ce gratte-ciel avait été bâti sur d'anciens docks où se cachait déjà le précédant siège de la maison. Torchwood avait, semble-t-il, toujours affectionné les docks. Jack savait que la partie visible n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Comme à Cardiff, la construction s'enfonçait très profondément dans le sol, Jack était donc passé discrètement par le parking souterrain.

….

Owen avait déposé Jack à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du parking réservé aux employés, puis avait fait le tour pour prendre l'accès du parking visiteurs. Il était blindé, ça allait de la voiture banalisée au camion estampillé UNIT. Owen s'était sagement arrêté devant la barrière en interdisant l'entrée. Un homme armé d'un fusil mitrailleur avait fait le tour du SUV avec un air sceptique.

« Z'êtes pas d'la maison » Avait-il finalement constaté après avoir vérifié l'immatriculation du 4x4.

« Oui et non » Avait répondu Owen, « Nous sommes de Cardiff, on se trouvait en ville, et on s'est dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de bonnes volontés »

La proposition d'Owen ne faisait manifestement pas partie des cas de figures pour lequel le garde avait été préparé, du coup, il avait nettement hésité à les expédier au diable, puis s'était finalement dit qu'il devrait peut-être, vues les circonstances, en référer plus haut.

Owen avait coupé le contact, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'on leur demande leurs noms et qualifications.

Alan, le concierge de l'institut avait pesté contre l'incompétence du malheureux qui s'était retrouvé de garde au parking et lui avait ordonné de lui envoyer les deux volontaires mais de vérifier quand même leurs papiers. Il les avait lui-même revérifiés, sauf que le siège n'avait manifestement rien sur le personnel de Cardiff pour contrôler. Même si la maison mère savait que le Capitaine ne travaillait pas seul, celui-ci ne les tenait absolument pas informés de ses recrutements. D'ailleurs, il ne les tenait pas au courant de grand-chose s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Madame, j'ai à la conciergerie un couple qui prétend travailler pour notre branche de Cardiff et qui se propose en renfort »

« Qui prétend ?» S'était étonné John qui avait répondu à l'interphone en lieu et place de la directrice qui était fort occupée.

« Lorsque je consulte le _listing_ des employés de Cardiff, je n'ai qu'un seul et unique nom et c'est celui de Jack Harkness »

« Quelles sont leurs qualifications en supposant qu'ils en aient ? »

« Owen Harper médecin, et Suzie Costello docteur en science »

« On a tout ce qui nous faut dans ces domaines. Remerciez-les et renvoyez-les chez eux » Avait répondu un peu trop rapidement John.

« Non, attendez» Avait soupiré Yvonne Hartmann, daignant enfin lever les yeux des schémas que Hedvig tentait de lui résumer dans un anglais que le stress rendait plus qu'approximatif. Elle s'était rendu vers le terminal le plus proche et l'avait basculé sur la surveillance de l'entrée principale. « Amenez-les ici, de préférence bien encadrés »

Hedvig en avait profité pour rejoindre Ragnar, le catalyseur refusait obstinément de fonctionner et ils n'arrivaient pas à en déterminer la cause. Il leur avait déjà fallu huit jours pour déterminer que c'était lui le responsable, le catalyseur, pas Ragnar, de leur échec. Car en fait, cela faisait des mois qu'ils travaillaient sur ce projet de reconversion des canons à particules prélevés sur une épave repêchée en pleine mer deux ans plutôt.

Une cible potentielle était en orbite, une possibilité de faire un test en situation réelle s'offrait à eux, et ils n'étaient pas prêts. C'était frustrant. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il était frustré Ragnar repassait à haute et intelligible voix tous les points testés. Intelligible façon de parler, car à part Hedvig personne d'autre ne parlait le néerlandais dans le coin.

Owen et Suzie s'étaient demandés si on essayait de leur faire perdre le sens de l'orientation, tant le chemin leur avait paru long et compliqué jusqu'à l'immense entrepôt souterrain. Il y avait là une quantité impressionnante de matériel extraterrestre, une quarantaine d'hommes et de femmes en blouses blanches s'affairaient autour de certains artefacts alors que le reste gisait à l'abandon. Au milieu de ce chaos un immense planeur solaire trônait comme le triste trophée d'une chasse barbare.

Owen et Suzie avaient échangé un regard consterné, ils avaient déjà vu de tels planeurs, leurs passagers étaient forts curieux mais totalement inoffensifs. Jack devait bien en éconduire un ou deux par an. Le Capitaine était justement entré dans une rage folle, quelques mois plutôt, parce que la maison mère avait tenté d'en abattre un. Manifestement, Torchwood avait quand même réussi à en capturer un.

« Alors voici nos aimables volontaires de Cardiff » Les avait accueillis une femme qu'ils avaient tout de suite identifiée comme étant la directrice Yvonne Hartman.

Elle s'était portée au devant d'eux avec un large sourire d'animatrice de show télévisé et en les applaudissant, le reste du personnel, hommes en armes compris, l'avait immédiatement imitée comme autant de petits singes savant. Ça avait quelque chose de véritablement malsain dans ces circonstances et avait donné froid dans le dos d'Owen. Les deux employés de Cardiff s'étaient regardés, interdits et quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Docteur Owen Harper et voici ma collègue Suzie Costello… » Avait commencé Owen pour être immédiatement couper par un nouveau round d'applaudissements rapidement interrompu d'un geste de la directrice.

« Où est votre patron ? »

« Euh, bonne question » Avait répondu Owen, pris un peu au dépourvu « Là comme ça : aucune idée »

« Faites un effort » Avait rétorqué Yvonne. Elle arborait toujours ce sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant, et qui rappelait à Owen certains psychopathes. « Parce que, si vous nous êtes absolument d'aucune utilité, lui pourrait peut-être en revanche décoder la séquence qui semble poser quelques problème à mes techniciens »

« Je pourrais peut-être… » Avait proposé Suzie.

« Vous pouvez toujours, mais ça m'épaterait beaucoup » Avait coupé Yvonne tout en leur indiquant où ça se passait.

Une dizaine de blouses blanches s'affairaient autours d'un groupe de terminaux rassemblés près d'une table de travail. Il y avait, là aussi, de hautes armoires informatiques et différents artefacts qu'Owen ne reconnaissait pas. Un homme, à la silhouette familière, était penché sur un bidule étrange, peut-être une sorte de moteur.

« Quand on parle du loup… » S'était exclamé la directrice. « Ce n'est pas le transformateur qui pose problème, Capitaine »

Tous les yeux s'étaient alors tournés vers cet homme en blouson de cuir noir que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué jusque là.

« Pas si sûr » Avait répondu Jack avec un sourire énigmatique. « Je trouve que l'acide a une drôle de couleur » Avait-il ajouté à l'adresse d'un technicien qui s'était rué pour se placer entre le Capitaine et le précieux artéfact. « Professeur Ragnar Orloff, je me trompe ? »

Le professeur Ragnar Orloff avait maugréé quelque chose qu'Owen n'avait pas compris et s'était immédiatement penché sur l'objet, soit pour vérifier que Jack n'avait pas fait de dégâts, soit pour voir ce qu'il en était de cette histoire d'acide mais aussi peut-être les deux, s'il n'était pas stupide.

« Comment êtes vous rentré ? »

« J'ai pas droit à des applaudissement, moi ? » Avait répondu Jack avec une moue faussement boudeuse, mais, devant le regard noir de la directrice, il avait repris son sourire prédateur : « Vous êtes très en beauté ma chère, le chaos vous va à ravir »

« Quand vous aurez fini de faire le pitre… »

« Oui maîtresse, je serais sage maîtresse» Avait minaudé en réponse le Capitaine comme un sale gosse.

« Jack ! » L'avait alors rappelé à l'ordre Suzie, que l'attitude provocatrice de son patron commençait à inquiéter.

« Oui, vous comptez vraiment ouvrir le feu sur ce vaisseau ? » Avait alors demandé Jack « Parce que, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais le premier ministre Harriet Jones ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes sont actuellement à bord »

« C'est Harriet Jones, elle-même, qui a souhaité faire appel à notre expertise »

« Vraiment ? Faudra que je pense à lui faire un topo sur vous » Avait fait Jack d'un air distrait, son attention se reportant sur les deux techniciens qui argumentaient en néerlandais derrière lui. «Vous bilez pas, de toute façon, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin »

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ces créatures mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'elles ne sont pas de celles avec qui l'on négocie, Capitaine »

« Entre prédateurs, on se reconnaît, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait rétorqué Jack en désignant le planeur.

« Ces choses ont pris un tiers de nos concitoyens en otage, ils veulent piller notre planète et nous réduire en esclavage… »

« Je sais, j'ai écouté leur baratin. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas un téléporteur, je serais bien monté là haut. Vous n'en avez pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Owen avait l'habitude de voir son patron prendre les choses à la légère mais, là, il commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter vraiment.

« Jack, tu crois pas »

« Tu as raison, Owen il est plus que temps qu'on laisse ces Messieurs Dames à leurs jouets »

« Capitaine ! » Avait ordonné la directrice. Une dizaine d'homme en armes s'étaient alors placés entre eux et la sortie.

« Cet incident sera bientôt clos et sans que vous ayez besoin d'intervenir, très chère. Je suis sûr que ça doit être frustrant, mais c'est la stricte réalité »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? » Avait demandé Suzie.

« Parce que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de néerlandais » Avait répondu Jack, avec un sourire énigmatique mais confiant.

Yvonne Hartman s'était retournée vers ces deux techniciens qui discutaient toujours âprement dans leur langue.

« Je ne comprend pas » Avait fait la directrice, franchement agacée.

« Code neuf » Avait simplement répondu le Capitaine.

« Le Docteur ? Ça fait des heures que UNIT et le gouvernement cherche à le joindre… »

« Et il est là, il est arrivé »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

« Parce que je ne comprends pas un mot de néerlandais, en principe tout au moins » Avait répondu Jack sans plus d'explication « Oh, et vous devriez nous laisser gentiment sortir » Avait-il ajouté en sortant de sa poche une petite sphère métallique aux jolis reflets irisés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Une grenade à onde sonique » Avait répondu en anglais, cette fois ci, Ragnar.

« Vous n'oseriez pas… » Avait dit un des rares hommes qui n'était ni en blouse, ni en treillis et qui s'était instinctivement placé entre la directrice et le Capitaine, comme si son corps avait la moindre chance de la protéger devant une telle arme.

« C'est bien mal me connaître Macintosh, c'est bien Macintosh, n'est-ce pas ? Joli costume, j'aime beaucoup » Avait plaisanté le Capitaine « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je ne trouvais rien de plus sexy qu'un homme en costume ? » Avait-il ajouté à l'adresse d'Owen.

« Et c'est pourquoi j'en porte jamais «

…

Pendant ce temps, sur le toit, les otages complètement abasourdis sortaient de leur transe.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Avait fait Lisa en se reculant pour être aussitôt réceptionnée par les bras possessifs de son fiancé.

« Oh merci Seigneur » Avait soufflé Ianto en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Ianto, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé la jeune femme, juste avant d'apercevoir le vaisseau occupant tout le ciel au dessus d'eux. « Mon dieu… »

« Ça va, ça va aller » Avait répondu Ianto, autant à l'adresse de Lisa que ses autres collègues qui s'entre regardaient sans comprendre « Regagnez vos postes de travail dans le calme, on vous expliquera » Avait-il ajouté, en gardant Lisa serrée bien fort contre lui. « Descendez dans le calme »

Tandis qu'Andrew dirigeait ses collègues un peu déboussolés vers l'escalier, Ianto avait appelé la directrice pour lui faire par de ce retournement de situation.

« Il semblerait que les otages aient été relâchés, Madame. Nous redescendons » Avait-il annoncé, avant d'embrasser passionnément la femme de sa vie sous des regards doublement surpris et envieux.

…..

Jack et sa petite équipe regagnaient juste le SUV lorsque les gens avaient commencé à descendre des toits.

« Mieux vaut ne pas traîner » Avait conclu Jack en lançant négligemment la sphère à Owen pour prendre le volant « D'ici peu, les rues seront impraticables »

« Hey, t'es vraiment malade, toi » Avait protesté le médecin en attrapant de justesse la _grenade_.

« Pourquoi ? Oh ce n'est qu'un jouet » Avait précisé Jack alors qu'Owen s'installait à l'arrière et que Jack démarrait déjà, sans attendre que ses coéquipiers aient fermé leurs portières.

« Comment ça, un jouet ? Et pourquoi ce Ragnar a-t-il prétendu que c'était une grenade ? »

« Probablement parce que c'est lui qui l'avait ainsi labélisé » Avait répondu Jack, « En fait c'est un jouet d'éveil qui sera très en vogue dans trois ou quatre siècles »

Jack avait toujours beaucoup de satisfaction à balancer ce genre d'affirmation, et de voir dans quel air circonspect ça mettait généralement son audience : à chaque fois Suzie et Owen se regardaient, n'osant se demander tout haut si leur patron était bon pour l'asile, ou s'il avait accès à des informations via des sources extraterrestres, ou encore s'il se payait simplement leurs têtes.

« C'est quoi un code neuf ? » Avait demandé Suzie.

Jack n'avait évidement pas répondu, faisant mine de se concentrer sur sa conduite, ce qui semblait d'autant se justifier que les ex-otages libérés semblaient s'être tous donnés le mot pour envahir les rues. Jack brûlait de savoir ce qui se passait là haut, être coincé sur le plancher aux vaches alors que la partie se jouait au-dessus de sa tête le rendait fou.

Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire : le Docteur et Rose s'amusaient sans lui.

…..

Jack avait assisté, prostré, à la liesse générale qui s'était déchaînée dans les rues lorsque le vaisseau avait enfin quitté le ciel de Londres. Tandis que le grand père de Tosh les invitait à faire la fête, assis à l'écart au milieu de la montée d'escalier, il jouait machinalement avec son mobile qu'il avait entre temps récupéré.

_Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé là haut_ ? Avait-il tapé sur son clavier.

_On est en plein débriefing_. Avait répondu Henry.

_Est-ce que le Docteur était seul ou accompagné ? _

_Il y avait un couple avec lui : Rose Tyler et Mickey Smith, d'après Harriet Jones. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus._

« Y a un problème ? » Était venue lui demander Tosh. « Tes amis ? »

« Euh oui, non » Avait répondu Jack se redressant un peu embarrassé « Il faut que j'y aille » Avait-il bafouillé, avec un peu de chance le Docteur serait peut-être encore là avec Rose, puisqu'ils semblaient eux aussi avoir ratés le réveillon.

« Que tu ailles où ? »

« Chercher mon manteau » Avait-il répondu en contournant gentiment Tosh avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Cette fois-ci il avait pris le SUV, ne voulant prendre aucune chance, et si le Docteur posait des questions, eh ben, il lui expliquerait. Le cœur battant Jack avait slalomé entre les badauds qui sortaient tous plus nombreux pour faire la fête dans la rue, profitant de cette magnifique nuit étoilée.

Il s'était mis à _neiger_ à mis parcours, ce n'était pas vraiment de la neige mais les cendres du vaisseau alien que Torchwood avait finalement trouvé le moyen d'abattre, mais, pour le Londonien lambda, c'était juste une raison de plus de danser au milieu de sa route.

Le téléphone de Jack avait, bien entendu, attendu qu'il soit arrivé à l'entrée de la cité où résidait Jacky Tyler pour se mettre à sonner. Jack avait mis sur hautparleur et avait continué.

« Jack on pourrait avoir un problème » Avait fait la voix d'Henry alors que le Capitaine arrêtait le SUV à l'angle d'un immeuble : à quelque mètres le Tardis attendait, tandis que Rose, dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne voyait que de dos, regardait le ciel, Mickey et Jacky étaient là aussi.

« T'as 30 secondes pour me résumer » Avait averti Jack, il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse partir.

« Il semblerait que le Docteur ait perdu un bras au cours d'un duel »

« Pardon ? » Avait répondu Jack « Vu d'ici il a l'air d'avoir les deux »

« T'es avec lui ? »

« Non, mais il est dans ma ligne de mire »

« Il semblerait qu'il ait repoussé presque instantanément » Avait expliqué Henry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Avait répondu Jack, près à raccrocher.

« Écoute, j'en sais rien, sauf que le premier ministre et son secrétaire sont catégoriques sur ce point, et sur le fait qu'il est tombé par-dessus bord »

« Qui, quoi ? Le bras ? »

« Oui le bras. Or, on me signale qu'un bras a été rapporté à East Ham… »

Jack avait jeté un dernier regard à ses amis, une douleur immense étreignait son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque que ce bras tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui, et surtout pas de Torchwood.

« Je m'en charge » Avait-il dit avant de raccrocher et d'enclencher la marche arrière.

Epilogue

Au petit matin, le SUV s'était garé devant la maison du grand-père de Tosh, la voiture de cette dernière était toujours là. Jack avait jeté un regard au container réfrigéré dans lequel Sally avait emballé le bras du Docteur. Puis il était monté sonner à la porte, Tosh avait ouvert avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de poser son doigt sur la sonnette.

« Salut, on est en train de déjeuner, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Ben, je ne voudrais pas déranger » Avait-il répondu un peu embarrassé, mais en fait, il était affamé, car, avec tout ça, il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'avant-veille.

« T'étais pas supposé être parti récupérer ton manteau ? » L'avait accueilli Suzie en le voyant retirer son blouson de cuir dans l'entrée. « Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu ficher durant le réveillon ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes vêtements ? »

Le grand père de Tosh était arrivé et avait paru des plus choqué par l'impertinence des employés de Jack. Les goûts vestimentaires de Jack avaient alors fait le sujet de conversation autour de la table. Jack avait, comme toujours, gentiment éludé les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Au moment de partir, Monsieur Sato avait disparu pour réapparaître avec une grande housse à vêtement. Il en avait sorti un grand manteau gris bleu.

« Waouh » S'était exclamé Jack, « Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« C'est un officier Américain, sur le départ, qui me l'avait confié à la fin de la guerre, avant de rentrer au pays » Avait-il fait. « Il devrait vous aller, Capitaine »

« Il est magnifique » Avait fait Jack, en caressant l'étoffe du manteau en tout point semblable à celui qu'il avait perdu, sauf que celui-ci sentait un peu la naphtaline. Avec le temps cependant, il s'imprégnerait de l'odeur de son nouveau propriétaire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre:** Les draps : entre deuil et passion.

**Auteur:** takisys

**Béta :** black 59

**Jour/Thème:** 16 février : Drap

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple:** Jack Harkness/une paire de draps

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** écrit sans autres intentions que de m'amuser avec ces personnages forts sympathiques mais qui restent la propriété de leur créateur.

**Participation au vote de fin de mois:** non

Après la débâcle, il était repassé à l'appartement et il s'était laissé tomber face contre terre, ou, plus exactement, face contre lit, ses doigts agrippant convulsivement l'étoffe tandis que son nez fouissait dans les draps, cherchant désespérément l'odeur de l'être aimé qu'il avait perdu à jamais.

Il avait, jusque là, pu retenir ses larmes, mais, maintenant qu'il était seul, il s'était enfin laissé aller, s'abandonnant à sa douleur, comme il s'était, ici même dans ce lit et dans ces draps qui en portaient encore témoignage, abandonné à la passion de son amant.

Il s'était immergé dans sa douleur, engageant une lutte sans merci contre ces uniques témoins de leurs derniers ébats, caressant de ses joues, tordant entre ses doigts, mordant à pleines dents le tissu qui gardait encore les traces de cette dernière folle nuit de débauche.

Au petit matin, l'épuisement avait fini par avoir raison de son incommensurable chagrin, et il s'était assoupi dans l'humidité salée de ses larmes. Lorsqu'un soleil blême s'infiltrant au travers des rideaux l'avait arraché à ce bref instant de paix tout à fait relative, et après avoir caressé une dernière fois l'étoffe du plat de la main, il avait arraché les malheureux draps du lit, les avait roulés en boule, puis avait été chercher la corbeille à papier en métal.

Il était resté jusqu'au bout, et avait regardé se consumer jusqu'à la dernière braise de cet autodafé improvisé, puis il avait quitté pour toujours cet appartement où il n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de revenir.


End file.
